La Búsqueda de Temari
by yusha
Summary: Hay una cosa que Temari siempre ha querido hacer, algo muy importante que cambiaría su vida para siempre, pero para poder hacerlo le hace falta "algo". ¿Qué es eso que le hace falta? ¡Shikamaru, ayudame a encontrarlo!
1. Necesito tu Ayuda

_Pues bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo con otro fict... todavía no lo termino, pero ya tengo seguros 6 capitulos, que aunque no están muy largos, espero que els gusten y ke perdonden mis errores de seguimiento o de ideas, a veces no relaciono bien, me desconcentro muy facil jajaja _

_Eeeeen fin, espero k les guste, la protagonista es Temari por supuesto (mi favorita obvio xP), y Shikamaru es quien le ayudara a buscar lo que busca... ¿Que que busca? Pues lean aunque sea este primer capitulo y se enteraran xD Ah, y dejen reviwes please!  
_

_Por cierto, este fict se situa en Naruto Shippuden, después del reencuentro con Sasuke y Orochimaru pero en una linea de tiempo alterna donde los examenes chuunin apenas están por realizarse xD  
_

* * *

**La busqueda de Temari**

_**Capitulo 1. Necesito tu ayuda.**_

Temari suspiró. Estaba distraída, Shikamaru pudo notarlo casi en seguida. Tenían menos de 30 minutos que habían llegado a las oficinas de la sede de los exámenes Chuunin que preparaban en conjunto, y ella no había prestado atención a la lista de actividades y aspirantes que tenía que aprobar. El joven Nara comenzaba a preocuparse: normalmente era él quien estaba distraído y no prestaba atención a los trámites y esas cosas.

-Esto… Temari… hay que revisar estos papeles- dijo sintiéndose de lo más raro. Casi siempre era ella la que lo sacaba de su nube de ensoñación a base de gritos y a veces hasta de golpes, aunque él presentía que antes de llegar a esos extremos, quizás ella intentaba hablándole con calma y tranquilidad. La rubia de la arena suspiró nuevamente y asintió.

-Ah, si, los papeles. ¿Para cuando dices que tienen que estar aprobados?- cuestionó sacudiendo la cabeza como queriendo ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos distractores. Shikamaru arrugó el ceño.

-Para dentro de una semana. Desde que llegaste no has dejado de mencionar la fecha, ¿cómo es que de pronto la olvidas?- la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Tú siempre la olvidas, no veo porque soy yo la que siempre debe estarte diciendo qué, cómo y cuando hacer las cosas.- respondió sintiéndose muy exasperada. Tomó la primera de las hojas del montón y comenzó a revisarla, siendo vigilada por Shikamaru en todo momento: ahora él entendía como era que se sentía la joven cada vez que él no ponía la atención debida.

Después de un rato, Shikamaru se permitió relajarse y distraerse de vigilar a su compañera, ella pasaba hoja tras hoja sin hacer comentarios al respecto, evaluaba posibilidades hasta que finalmente dejó todas las hojas revisadas sobre el escritorio y se levanto. El joven Nara la siguió con la vista en silencio. Había terminado muy rápido, demasiado incluso para ser ella.

-Shikamaru… Somos amigos, ¿verdad?- cuestionó de pronto la kunoichi, deteniéndose junto a la ventana, el shinobi evaluó la situación.

-Supongo- fue la respuesta tras unos segundos, pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Temari.

-Entonces podemos hablar de lo que sea y no me lo tomaras a mal, ¿cierto?- Shikamaru frunció la ceja, preparándose para lo que su compañera estaba por decir.

-Al grano, mujer. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-Sólo quiero hablar- fue la respuesta de Temari, que volteó a ver a su compañero, en aquellos ojos había una sombra que Shikamaru no supo definir en aquel instante.- Dime Shika, ¿tú tienes un plan de vida a futuro?- Shikamaru asintió poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí, pienso casarme con una mujer que no sea demasiado guapa ni demasiado fea, tener dos hijos, una niña y un niño, y morir durante alguna misión antes que ella - respondió con desgana, mirando al cielo a través de la ventana, Temari apoyó su cabeza contra el cristal.

-Ya veo… ¿te gustaría que tu futura esposa perteneciera a tu misma aldea?- cuestionó con la mirada perdida en las calles de Konoha, Shikamaru no respondió de inmediato, se limitó a observarla con discreción durante unos segundos.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- quiso saber antes de decir nada mas, Temari era demasiado problemática, más que su madre y su compañera de equipo Ino.

- Los ancianos y el consejo no creen en las alianzas entre aldeas, en mi aldea no existe un sólo ninja que esté casado con alguien ajeno a Sunagakure no Sato, ¿pasa lo mismo aquí en Konoha?- Shikamaru evaluó nuevamente la situación.

-Originalmente los clanes estaban divididos, luchaban entre sí para obtener poder, poco después comenzaron las alianzas e implementaron los matrimonios arreglados, y finalmente se creo la aldea gracias a las múltiples alianzas matrimoniales que unían a todos los clanes de alguna forma,- comenzó a explicar el shinobi, Temari dejó escapar una risa divertida y se apartó de la ventana.

-Eso ya lo se, todas las aldeas son así. Pero dime, ¿hay alguien de Konoha que se haya casado con un miembro de otra aldea?- insistió, Shikamaru frunció el cejo, Temari no le estaba dando la información que necesitaba para evaluar mejor las respuestas.

-Supongo que sí, pero ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?- cuestionó ahora él, intrigado. Temari lo observó en silencio unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, dudando si debía decirlo o no. Finalmente accedió.

-Quiero casarme con alguien de Konoha.

Como era de esperarse, el silencio se hizo presente, Shikamaru se arrepintió de haber preguntado. ¿Ahora qué iba a decirle? Si, tal como él había pensado, Temari era demasiado problemática, más que su madre, y más que Yamanaka Ino.

-Ya se que parece muy tonto y repentino, que todavía soy muy joven para eso, pero mi hermano menor es el Kazekage- continuó segundos después Temari bajo la mirada escrutante de Shikamaru.- Él es más joven que yo y ya ha conseguido el mayor puesto al que cualquier ninja pueda aspirar. Me siento orgullosa de él, claro, pero eso me ha puesto a pensar… Hay cosas que quiero hacer, cosas que he postergado, ¡y no quiero morir sin hacerlas!- nuevamente reinó el silencio. Temari parecía molesta por las explicaciones que había dado, y Shikamaru… pues el seguía analizando la situación.

-Dijiste que quieres casarte con alguien de Konoha. ¿Significa eso que no sabes con quién?- dijo finalmente el domador de sombras, al menos si lo que suponía era cierto, ella no había pensado en él como su futuro esposo, cosa que había hecho que se pusiera lo más nervioso que había estado jamás. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Temari la obligo a darle la espalda.

-Sé que es ridículo. Absurdo quizás. Pero la realidad es que a pesar del tiempo que paso en Konoha conozco a muy pocos shinobis… Al único que podría decirse que conozco realmente bien eres tú, pero como los dos sabemos, soy demasiado bonita para tus expectativas. Así que estaba pensando que podías ayudarme a conocer a los solteros de la aldea -se apresuró a explicar, no quería arruinar la amistad que tenía con Shikamaru, ni que él malinterpretara lo que quería. Como respuesta, el muchacho suspiro.

-Mendokusai… está bien, te ayudare. Pero antes acabemos el trabajo- aceptó finalmente el heredero del clan Nara. Temari sonrió y de buen gusto se puso a revisar minuciosamente todos los papeles que Shikamaru le ponía enfrente.

Para el atardecer, ya habían avanzando el trabajo de por lo menos 3 días. Temari se notaba más animada, de camino a casa le daba indicaciones a Shikamaru de cómo no debían ser los prospectos: después de todo, no tendría demasiado tiempo para tener una cita con cada aldeano así que debían reducirse a un pequeño grupo de posibles prospectos. Y como la kunoichi de la arena aún no terminaba de darle instrucciones, acabaron cenando juntos en Ichiraku.

Shikamaru no había visto nunca a su compañera tan animada, tan entusiasmada. No había dejado de hablar ni un segundo, y él sólo la observaba con su cara de fastidio tan común, la veía gesticular con las manos, sonreír durante breves instantes, después cambiar su gesto por uno aparentemente amenazante, y no fue hasta que los platos de ramen llegaron a la barra que el shinobi sonrió y se atrevió a interrumpirla.

-Creo que me ha quedado bastante claro, ahora come y tranquilízate, mañana te conseguiré al primero.


	2. La Primera Cita

_Bueno, tenemos una continuación rápida xD _

_Algo ke no aclare la vez pasada es que __el fic comienza siendo una comedia romántica, los capitulos no serán tan largos, y bueno, ya después nos vamos poniendo un poco mas serios xP _

_Aclarado eso, agradesco los comments, ke espero sigan llegando, sus opiniones sirven de mucho para ver ke rumbo toma la historia, asi k les dejo el segundo capitulo y espero ke lo disfruten n.n_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2. La primera cita**_

Shikamaru despertó antes del amanecer. La noche anterior, tras acompañar a Temari a la puerta del pequeño departamento que se le había asignado durante su estadía por el comité organizador de los exámenes chuunin, Shikamaru había llegado a su casa directo a dormir, se había recostado viendo a través de la ventana el estrellado cielo, con las palabras de la kunoichi en mente.

Quiero casarme con alguien de Konoha.

Aquella frase que tan simple había pronunciado, no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Durante la velada, Shikamaru en verdad que no había puesto atención a las advertencias e indicaciones de cómo le gustaban los hombres a Temari. Esas eran pláticas de chicas, pensó suspirando. ¿Por qué había aceptado ayudarla en esa "misión" tan problemática…? Acomodándose en su futón, Shikamaru se quedó dormido sabiendo la respuesta a su última pregunta: Temari y él eran amigos, y los amigos se ayudan en cualquier tipo de problemas…

Así pues, al despertar Shikamaru, se encontró con un problema todavía mayor: ¿cómo iba a convencer a alguien de la aldea de tener una cita con Temari, y en caso de que funcionara, como convencerlo que casarse con ella?

-Supongo que eso será cuestión de química- se dijo mientras se levantaba y preparaba para ducharse.

Apenas desayunó algo, y se marchó de casa en dirección al apartamento de Temari. Durante el camino, quiso recordar algo, aunque sea una sola palabra, de todas las que Temarí le había dicho el día de ayer. Pero lo único que consiguió fue la imagen de la sonrisa de la kunoichi cuando hablaba de ese posible prospecto… Según recordaba, nunca la había visto sonreír de aquella manera ni tan ilusionada…

-¡Ohaio Shikamaru!- al instante, el joven Nara alzó la vista y la vio: en la entrada del apartamento, con una escoba haciendo limpieza y sonriendo de la misma manera que la noche anterior…

-Hai- dijo a manera de saludo, parándose en seco, ella dejó escapar una risa divertida.

-No me veas de esa manera, ya que voy a casarme debo comenzar a realizar labores domesticas. Prometo no tardar mucho, si gustas puedes esperarme en la sala- ofreció indicándole la puerta, Shikamaru frunció el ceño

-Te esperare bajo el árbol- respondió yendo de inmediato al lugar indicado a unos metros de la casa, sin dejar de repetirse que Temari era demasiado problemática y tratando de borrar de su mente lo que acababa de descubrir.

Para cuando Temari había terminado sus labores, Shikamaru ya había decidido hacerla salir con el primero que se les atravesara, estaba decidido a no tratar de recordar nada de lo dicho la noche anterior, así que anduvieron en silencio hacia las oficinas del comité organizador: nadie salió a su paso y Shikamaru temió que Temari preguntara.

Pero contrario a sus temores, la chica no hablo en lo absoluto del tema, dedicándose únicamente a revisar los papeles faltantes. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Shikamaru salió a comprar algo para los dos, ella apenas y asintió con un ligero movimiento, el shinobi salió en silencio esperando que el primer prospecto apareciera… Y cuando apareció, Shikamaru se preguntó seriamente si quería seguir con su plan o comenzaba a buscarle un buen marido como Temari se lo pedía…

-¡Ohaio Shikamaru, ¿no es un hermoso día para demostrar cuanto arde la llama de nuestra juventud?

-Ohaio…- saludó todavía dudando, miró el largo camino avanzado y suspiró,- sabes Lee, me preguntaba si pudieras hacerme un favor…- y la bestia verde de Konoha le prestó toda su atención.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alguien tocó la puerta. Sin apartar los ojos de los papeles, Temari les indicó que pasaran, y escuchó el viento de la puerta entrar lentamente, y un perfume que le parecía familiar… Alzando la vista, comprobó que no se trataba del Nara.

-Ohaio, Temari san…- dijo el chico nervioso, alzando una ceja, Temari lo observó casi con la boca abierta.

-Lee...- dijo reconociéndolo, ese chico no había cambiado para nada desde que lo conociera peleando contra Gaara en el examen chuunin.- Y… ¿esas flores?- no pudo evitar preguntar, el shinobi llevaba cargando frente a él un majestuoso arreglo floral que prácticamente le cubría toda la cara.

-¡Hai! ¡Estas flores son para la hermosa Temari san!- casi gritó con su entusiasmo característico, la kunoichi se quedó sin palabras

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Shikamaru tienes que estar loco!- gritó histérica por todo el salón la rubia, mientras que su compañero permanecía tranquilo comiendo un poco de arroz.

- Lee no es tan malo Temari, deberías aceptar su invitación a comer…

-¡Su invitación a comer no es el problema Nara! ¿Te das cuenta…? No, ¿Te imaginas lo que pensará Gaara cuando le diga que voy a casarme con el chico cejas encrespadas al que intentó matar pero que después acabo rescatando? ¡Me va a matar! ¡Y mis pobres hijos! ¡Por Kami, no quiero que tengan esas cejas!

-Mendokusai… Temari me parece que te estas excediendo, es sólo una cita para que lo conozcas mejor, no por eso vas a casarte con él, aunque claro, es una posibilidad en caso de que los demás te complazcan menos…

-¡Shikamaru eres un BAKA!- gritó antes de salir del salón azotando la puerta, unos segundos después, Temari volvió a entrar para tomar su abanico- mas te vale que el de la noche sea mejor- amenazó conteniendo sus deseos de asesinarlo, y volvió a salir azotando la puerta. Shikamaru suspiró, ahora tendría que buscar al prospecto número 2 con el que Temari cenaría…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Shikamaru no volvió a ver a Temari hasta después de la comida, él había permanecido cerca de las instalaciones donde trabajaban, recostado sobre el pasto viendo las suaves y esponjosas nubes que pasaban. No se levantó de donde estaba hasta que escuchó unas risas cercanas e identificó de inmediato la voz de Temari. Miró su reloj, apenas pasaban de las 4 de la tarde, era hora de volver al trabajo, se dijo mientras se incorporaba.

Al verlos juntos, Shikamaru frunció el ceño, la kunoichi de la arena sonreía mientras escuchaba atentamente a Rock Lee. ¿Qué no ella le había dicho que aquella cita era una pésima idea? Avanzando lentamente hasta ellos, los escuchó hacer planes para aquella tarde…

-Eh, Temari, he estado esperándote. Llegaron papeles de última hora…- dijo a manera de saludo, la pareja volteó entonces a verlo, aún ambos sonriendo.

-¡Ah, así que aquí estabas! Bueno, me has ahorrado el tiempo que iba a pasar buscándote- respondió con despreocupación, - Lee me ha invitado a entrenar un poco, desde que llegué no he hecho más que revisar papeleo, así que me tomare toda la tarde- le informó mientras a su lado, Lee sonreía mostrando su brillante dentadura y con el pulgar hacia arriba, Shikamaru suspiró y le indico con señas a la chica que se alejaran un poco de Lee, quien al instante comenzó a hacer calentamiento.

-Pensé que no te agradaba la idea de salir con él- susurró casi con aburrimiento, y mirando de reojo al discípulo de Gai Sensei. Temari dejó escapar una risita.

-Lo admito, tú tenías razón. Rock Lee es muy gracioso y simpático, no he dejado de reír en toda la tarde- confesó mirando también de reojo al shinobi de verde. Shikamaru volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Te he conseguido otra cita por la noche, no puedo cancelarla solo porque has descubierto que Lee no es como creías- dijo a modo de reproche, Temari fijó sus verdes ojos en los negros del Nara y le sonrió casi apenada.

-No faltare a la cita, no te preocupes… y sobre los papeles nuevos tampoco debes preocuparte, mañana por la mañana los revisaré y tendrás la tarde libre para ver tus preciosas nubes. Nos vemos. – y sin decirle más, Temari se fue hacia donde estaba Lee que le propuso una carrera hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Shikamaru suspiró, pensando en lo problemática que era esa mujer…


	3. Una Simple Cena

_hola!! ya se me habia olvidado ke tenia ke venir a actualizar jajajaja xD Venga, no me regañen, k en parte es culpa de los pocos reviwes ke he tenido (además de k me he ocupado en continuar otra historia k tengo publicda aki mismo y k en estos días tambien actualizare xP) Eeen fin, gracias por los reviews k han dejado, y espero k dejen mas! ahora, la contiuación xD_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3.**__** Una simple cena**_

Shikamaru tocó nuevamente a la puerta. Era el tercer intento, y si nadie le habría en 5 minutos, tendría que salir a buscarla por toda la aldea. Aunque no lo admitiera, estaba ligeramente preocupado. De pronto, escuchó ruidos en el interior, pasos y finalmente su voz.

-¿Quién es?- cuestionaron desde el interior, Shikamaru suspiró y respondió tranquilamente, calmando sus nervios.

-Nara Shikamaru- dijo, y escuchó como en el interior, la chica quitaba los cerrojos de la puerta, que instantes después se abrió escasos 5 centimetros y el domador de sombras pudo ver uno de los penetrantes ojos de Temari verlo a él y después buscar a alguien mas a su lado.

-Mas te vale que estés solo- amenazó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar, Shikamaru paso alzando una de sus cejas.

-¿Cuál es el problema si vengo acompañado?- cuestionó una vez dentro, Temari a su espalda cerró la puerta, y en cuanto el shinobi volteo a verla, se dio cuenta de porque la amenaza: Temari acababa de salir de bañarse y estaba cubierta sólo por una bata de baño que dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas. La kunoichi avanzó de inmediato hacia la habitación del fondo, estaba tan apurada que no se dio cuenta en que Shikamaru la veía fijamente casi con la boca abierta… - Si quieres puedo esperar afuera- dijo después de un rato, seguía de pie cerca de la entrada y se obligó a ver hacia las paredes para darle privacidad a la chica, a quien podía ver peinándose todavía desde ese lugar.

-Ya casi estoy lista, además ya estas adentro- respondió sin dejar de cepillarse el cabello, ya había comenzado a arreglarlo en sus 4 coletitas. Shikamaru asintió y avanzó en silencio hacia la sala en medio del recibidor y el cuarto. Se sentara donde se sentara, estaba seguro que seguiría viendo a Temari.

-Y… ¿qué tal el entrenamiento con Lee?- quiso saber de pronto Shikamaru, sentándose finalmente en el sillón que dejaba el cuarto a su izquierda y le permitía ver el rostro de Temari a través de un espejo, ella había terminado de peinarse y ahora se aplicaba un poco de maquillaje en el rostro.

-Fue muy ilustrador- respondió con una sonrisa, mirándolo a través del espejo unos segundos,- conocí a su sensei, estoy casi segura que es el verdadero padre de Lee, son tan parecidos…- Shikamaru sonrió ligeramente, muchos en la aldea pensaban igual que Temari, pero Gai sensei no parecía el tipo de hombre que no reconoce a un hijo…- corrimos unas 20 veces por el campo de entrenamiento, acabe hecha polvo, aunque esos dos tienen una manera de entrenar muy divertida- concluyó poniéndose un poco de brillo labial, Shikamaru asintió y desvió su mirada hacia la entrada, Temari le dio la espalda al espejo y entro un poco más hacia la habitación, Shikamaru volvió la vista al espejo unos instantes en los cuales sintió que su corazón iba a detenerse: la bata de Temari cayó de sus hombros y pudo ver una suave y delicada piel blanca…

-Si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde a tu cita- dijo automáticamente el chico apartando los ojos de aquella visión y levantándose de pronto para ir hacia la puerta de salida, dándole completamente la espalda a la habitación donde Temari estaba. La escuchó salir calzándose las sandalias.

-Ya estoy lista, ¿Qué tal me veo?- preguntó mientras tomaba las llaves del apartamento y su monedero, Shikamaru la vio de reojo y abrió la puerta

-Responderte sería demasiado problemático, a ustedes las mujeres las opiniones de los hombres nunca las convencen- respondió y al instante salió. Temari lo miro con el cejo fruncido. Estaba segura que de haberle preguntado a Lee, él le diría que su llama de la juventud brillaba como mil soles aquella noche…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Bueno, aquí estamos- dijo después de un rato de caminar por toda la aldea, Temari se alegró de ver el lugar en que se había concretado la cita: era un buen restaurante y al parecer tenía reservación. Shikamaru se adelantó con la recepcionista que los invito a pasar, Temari avanzó a la señal de Shikamaru y los sentaron en una mesa al centro del local, era una mesa para 2 personas,- espero que te guste el lugar, Kurenai sensei me contó que tenían un menú muy variado, platillos de distintas aldeas- comentó el chico ayudándole a sentarse, Temari lo miraba atenta.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí?- cuestionó de pronto, aunque dándose cuenta un poco tarde que había sido un tanto grosera. Shikamaru se sentó frente a ella y no respondió hasta que empezó a leer el menú.

-Tu cita es un tanto impuntual, no me parece correcto dejarte cenar sola, así que te acompañare mientras él llega- respondió con aburrimiento, Temari torció la boca un momento.

-Hubiera podido tomar un poco más de tiempo arreglándome- respondió tomando de mala gana el menú, Shikamaru la observó unos segundos en silencio, peleando mentalmente consigo mismo.

-Las mujeres son muy problemáticas- acabó susurrando. Unos minutos después, pidieron la cena y un par de bebidas que les llegaron unos instantes después. Temari jugó un poco con su popote sumergiendo un par de hielos.

-Lee tendrá una misión mañana, estará fuera de la aldea por lo menos 4 días- susurró de pronto la chica, el shinobi la miro atentamente, desde que salieran del departamento de ella, no la había visto sonreír…

-¿Quieres que cancele tus demás citas?- cuestionó tras meditarlo un poco, Temari sonrió para sorpresa de su compañero.

-No, esta bien que conozca a unos cuantos chicos más. Lee es divertido, pero no creo poder soportarlo como esposo… además, no me perdonaría tener hijos con esas cejas- respondió dejando escapar una risa divertida. Shikamaru definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres, en especial a Temari.

-Mujer problemática- respondió dándose la libertad de sonreír un poco también.

-Problemática y todo lo que quieras, pero sin mi no podrías vivir, cabeza de piña- respondió mostrándole la lengua divertida, Shikamaru no tuvo instante de replicar debido a la mesera que les llevaba su cena.

Ambos jóvenes cenaron con tranquilidad, hablando del papeleo que faltaba por resolver, Temari comenzaba sentir el cansancio provocado por el exceso de ejercicio durante el entrenamiento con Lee y Gai, Shikamaru acordó que únicamente tendría citas durante el día y que aquella era la única excepción que haría. Estaban saliendo del restaurante cuando la cita de Temari apareció en una nube de humo.

-Ohaiyo, Shikamaru kun, Temari san, perdonen la tardanza, pero me he detenido en el camino a ayudar a Kurenai sensei a cuidar del pequeño Asuma- saludó Kakashi sensei excusándose de inmediato, el heredero Nara suspiró.- Ya veo que Naruto no mintió cuando dijo que siempre llegabas retrazado… es una suerte que nos hayamos encontrado, nosotros hemos acabado de cenar.

-Pues vaya que soy afortunado- respondió sonriendo, aunque claro, ninguno de los dos pudo ver su sonrisa aunque lo imaginaban por la manera en que Kakashi sensei ponía los ojos.- Pero díganme, qué es eso tan importante que requería mi presencia esta noche- quiso saber el sensei, Temari miro con la boca abierta a Shikamaru y después a Kakashi, y antes de que el chuunin pudiera decir algo, Temari ya le había tapado la boca con su mano.

-Realmente no era tan importante Kakashi san, Shikamaru y yo teníamos una pequeña duda respecto a los documentos del examen que está preparándose, pero ya lo hemos aclarado con Shizune san- respondió presurosa y sonriendo amablemente, Kakashi asintió.

-Bueno, entonces si mi presencia no es necesaria aquí, me retiro. Que sigan teniendo una maravillosa cita esta noche- y conjurando los sellos, Kakashi desapareció en otra nube de humo. Temari soltó a Shikamaru y suspiró aliviada.

-Baka, ¿Cómo pudiste arreglar una cita con Kakashi san sin decirle que era una cita?- le reprendió mirándolo mal, Shikamaru la miró con fastidio.

-No todos los shinobis de Konoha son tan fáciles de convencer para que tengan una cita así como así. Incluso a Lee tuve que mentirle un poco- confesó Shikamaru desviando la vista al cielo, Temari suspiró.

-Quizás tengas razón… bueno, al menos podré ir a casa a dormir de inmediato- respondió con una sonrisa, misma que Shikamaru alcanzo a ver de reojo.

-Andando, te acompañaré a casa.


	4. En las Puertas de Konoha

Pues bien, he aquí el siguiente capitulo, agradezco los reviwes que aunque son pokitos, me animan a seguir publicando la historia n.n

Espero que este capitulo les agrade y los divierta aunk sea un pokito, sobre kakashi concuerdo en k es un dios griego, ya algún dia me animaré a escribir algun fict de él, pero mientras tanto, los dejo con el capitulo 4 de esta historia! xD

PD: dejen reviwes! xD

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**__**. En las puertas de Konoha**_

Shikamaru no había dormido para nada bien, harto de removerse inquieto en su cama, fue a bañarse a pesar de lo temprano del día, pensando en que tenía que convencer a un nuevo incauto para salir con Temari…

-¡Shikamaru levántate de una buena vez vago!- gritó Yoshino Nara al pie de las escaleras para despertar a su hijo, mas tremenda sorpresa se llevó al entrar al comedor y ver a su retoño con cara de sueño desayunando un poco de cereal. Llegando hasta él, comprobó que no tuviera fiebre: era muy extraño que su hijo se levantara tan temprano.

-Buenos días madre- dijo sin darle importancia a la señora que tocaba la frente y cuello de su hijos encontrándolo en temperatura normal.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tomaste por error alguna droga?- interrogó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y jalándole un párpado, Shikamaru volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado con fastidio.

-Estoy perfectamente bien. Tan solo no pude dormir bien ayer…

-¿Qué no pudiste dormir bien ayer…? ¡Aja, así que eso era! – Respondió triunfante y con una enorme sonrisa la madre del chico,- quiero conocerla hoy mismo.- Shikamaru la miró interrogante y arrugando la frente

-¿Conocer a quién?

-Pues a la mujer que te roba el sueño, debe ser muy bonita, ¿Cuál es su nombre? Kurenai me contó que Kakashi te había visto con una chica rubia, ¿es ella?- ante aquella revelación, Shikamaru se quedo pasmado y sin habla, ignorando a su madre se levantó y salió a toda prisa de casa dejando el desayuno a medio terminar y escuchando aún a lo lejos las ordenes de su madre de que llevara a la hermosa rubia a cenar a la casa…

Shikamaru se repetía mentalmente que lo de anoche no podía ser considerado una cita, como su madre había dicho, después de todo ellos dos solamente eran amigos. Debía aclararlo lo más pronto posible, pero si Kakashi sensei ya lo había contado a media aldea, sólo le quedaba tomar medidas drásticas. Decidido, se dirigió al puesto de vigilancia de las puertas de Konoha: no había nadie más comunicativo en toda la aldea que Genma y Kotetsu así que debía acudir con ellos para detener los rumores.

Para cuando Shikamaru entró al salón del comité de los exámenes Chuunin, era casi la hora del almuerzo. Temari ya había terminado las hojas que tenía pendientes del día anterior y comenzaba a ver los nuevos documentos que habían recibido la tarde anterior. La kunoichi ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando él entro.

-Perdona la demora- se disculpó cerrando la puerta tras de si, conociéndola, le esperaba una fuerte reprimenda…

-Conocí a tu madre.

Shikamaru no pudo dar ni un paso más al escuchar aquello. ¡¿Cómo era que Yoshino Nara había dado con Temari, si nunca se habían visto y él ni siquiera la había mencionado?! Temari cambió de hoja y suspiró.

-Parece agradable, me ha invitado esta noche a cenar a tu casa- le contó alzando finalmente la vista, no se veía ni furiosa, ni molesta, ni contenta, ni triste. Shikamaru en cambio parecía casi asustado. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

-Si no quieres ir, no es obligatorio que lo hagas- respondió en un débil murmullo, su expresión se había normalizado. Temari sonrió de medio lado.

-Tu madre es agradable. Sabes, anoche estuve pensando que tener sólo una cita no me es suficiente para conocer a las personas. Ya ves a Kakashi san, lo tenía en un concepto de soltero empedernido y mira que ya se hace cargo del bebé de Asuma y Kurenai sensei…- y sin comentar nada más, volvió a revisas los papeles, Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

-Te… ¿estas arrepintiendo de casarte?- cuestionó avanzando a grandes pasos hacia ella, yendo a detenerse justo frente a ella.

-En absoluto, tan sólo digo que necesitaré más de una cita con cada chico para conocerlos más y poder elegir al mejor…

-¿Tenías pensado tener sólo una cita para poder elegir a tu marido?- interrumpió arrebatándole los papeles, obligándola a verlo a la cara. Parecía molesto.

-¿Quieres terminar el trabajo tú solo?- respondió con agresividad, mirándole igual de molesta.

-Estamos en un trabajo de equipo, no puedes abandonarme... además ya te tengo 2 citas para esta tarde,- le hecho en cara alzando un poco la voz y dejando los papeles con brusquedad, Temari se puso de pie y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

-No pienso usar un clon de sombras para tener citas al mismo tiempo

-No será necesario. Son Genma y Kotetsu, te esperan en media hora en las puertas de la aldea, les dije que querías saber como funcionaba el registro de visitantes porque en Suna no lo hay- le explicó manteniendo la calma, respiraba mas tranquilo y su cara había adoptado el mismo gesto aburrido. Temari torció la boca.

-Baka, no puedes ni siquiera inventar buenas excusas- reprendió tomando su abanico y dirigiéndose a la salida. Shikamaru no volteó ni se movió hasta que la escuchó cerrar la puerta. Resignado, se desplomó sobre una de las sillas. Esa misión lo estaba matando.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Ah, pero si es Temari san- saludó entusiasmado Kotetsu al verla llegar, se le veía radiante, muy sonriente.

-Ohaiyo, espero no causarles muchas molestias esta mañana- se disculpó fingiendo sentirse apenada

-¡Tu presencia no es para nada una molestia, hermosa Temari! Pasa, siéntate por favor,- al instante, Genma empujó a Kotetsu de su asiento para cedérselo a la kunoichi, quien sospechó que aquella cita doble no había sido una buena idea.- Shikamaru estuvo esta mañana con nosotros, ¿es cierto que el Suna no se tiene un registro de visitantes?- cuestionó con interés sentándose a su lado, Kotetsu se levantó del suelo y se apoyó sobre la mesa para ver con una enorme sonrisa a la kunoichi que sonreía ahora si avergonzada.

-Bueno, Shikamaru esta un poco confundido porque ha ido muy pocas veces a Suna, - comenzó a explicar, - cuando hay visitantes, se hace una entrevista con el personal encargado en las puertas, ellos toman datos mentales de todo y después llenan una hoja de registro que entregan al final del día al Kazekage… me parece que las ocasiones en que él ha ido, ha tenido pase directo y evita la entrevista…

-¡Ah, ya entiendo! Pues realmente no cambia mucho con nuestro procedimiento, veras, nosotros lo que hacemos aquí es…

-¿Temari san? ¡Ohaiyo! ¿Qué haces aquí?- y de inmediato, los 3 voltearon a ver a quién la saludaba: acercándose con entusiasmo, Lee avanzaba seguido de Neji y Tenten hacia el puesto de vigilancia. La kunoichi rubia se quedó por un momento sin habla…

-Lee… ¿Qué no tenías una misión temprano?- cuestionó al tenerlo frente a sí, sentía las miradas penetrantes de Genma y Kotetsu pasar de ella al chico de cejas encrespadas.

-Hai, pero Gai sensei tuvo un ligero percance, y tuvieron que hospitalizarlo de emergencia, tuvimos que esperar a Kakashi sensei se desocupara para que pudiera acompañarnos- le contó con una enorme sonrisa, Temari comenzó a sudar frío.

-¿Ka.. kakashi sensei… dijiste?- repitió sintiendo el corazón casi saliéndole del pecho: sus 2 citas, se estaban reuniendo en ese mismo momento, ¿¡que iba a pensar ambos si a alguno se le ocurría mencionar que habían salido con ella…!? Bueno, Kakashi no podía contar como una verdadera cita, pero si le decía a Lee que había estado por salir con ella… Temari comenzó a mover los dedos con nerviosismo al recordar que en ese momento mismo estaba en una especie de cita con otros dos…

-Hai, lamento la tardanza- escuchó de pronto al fondo, Temari palideció al ver a Kakashi entre una nube de humo tras de Lee…- Ah, Temari, que sorpresa verte aquí- saludó alegremente Kakashi, Genma y Kotetsu cambiaron nuevamente miradas mientras Lee volteaba a ver a Kakashi y a Temari…

-Yo… En Suna no hacemos un registro de cada ninja que sale en misiones, ¿ustedes lo hacen aquí?- preguntó de inmediato Temari apretando con fuerza los puños, pero sonriendo a todos los presentes, Kotetsu dio un respingo y sacó un libro de registro, dispuesto a explicarle a Temari como llenarlo, mientras Genma preguntaba a Lee sobre la misión que harían y despidiéndolos deseándoles un buen viaje.

Temari se juró que haría a pagar a Shikamaru por ponerla en aquella peligrosa situación…


	5. Errores y Enmiendas

Hellow people!!!! el dia de hoy me siento contenta, porke tengo 5 reviwes del ultimo capitulo!!! han roto el record chics jajaja, gracias, de verdad, no saben lo k me gusta tener reviwes, pero bueno, dejemos la algaravia del momento a un lado, y les paso el siguietne capitulo... poco a pokito los voy haciendo mas largos, por algunas líneas, pero al menos se van alargando, y es k no los kiero hacer muy largos porke luego me extiendo demasiado jajaja xD

en fin, gracias nuevamente por leerme, y espero reviwes con sus opiniones del siguiente capitulo, ke la verdad me kedo pero si bien raro y medio loco xD

_**Capítulo 5.**__** Errores y Enmiendas**_

-Es uno de los mejores restaurantes, estoy seguro que te gustará comer aquí- dijo con una sonrisa Genma, Temari le sonrió a su vez y admiró el lugar: era un lugar acogedor, en cada una de la mesas había una especie de parrilla, la especialidad eran las carnes. Genma había pedido ya una orden para dos personas y les habían llevado una jarra de te helado.

-Es bonito, en Suna no hay algo así- comentó viendo hacia todos lados.

-Siempre quise conocer Suna, pero Shizune siempre se negó, no me lo tomes a mal, pero los ninjas de tu aldea tienen una reputación que hace a todas las mujeres preocuparse- dijo un poco decepcionado, Temari fijó su vista en su acompañante, tenía un presentimiento…

-¿Dijiste Shizune?, ¿te refieres a la asistente personal de la Hokage?- cuestionó mirándolo atentamente, Genma dio un respingo mirándola sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces y se rascó la cabeza con nervios.

-Yo… no dije ningún nombre, no, ninguno en absoluto- respondió apurado, Temari lo miró perspicaz.

-Así que tú y Shizune tienen una relación…- susurró con una sonrisa triunfante, Genma se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

-No, nada de eso, lo estás mal interpretando todo, ella y yo solo somos amigos, nosotros nunca nos interesamos, es más, nos detestamos…

-Si se detestan como dices, entonces ¿porque dices que son amigos?- insistió Temari sin apartar su penetrante vista de él, quien se sintió repentinamente acorralado…

-¡Esta bien, esta bien, lo acepto!- casi gritó bajando la cabeza como si quisiera meterse bajo la mesa.- Shizune y yo… éramos novios antes de que se marchara de la aldea hace años… entonces acepté trabajar en el puesto de vigilancia, esperando a que ella regresara, pero pasaban los días y ella no lo hacía… - comenzó a decir con vergüenza, Temari se sintió apenada por obligarlo a contarle aquello…

-Entonces… ¿ya no lo son?- no pudo evitar preguntar, Genma se hundió mas en el asiento y negó suavemente con la cabeza

-Cuando por fin regreso, me dijo que tenía que ocuparse de Tsunade sama, que debía ayudarla… y que no tenía tiempo para estar conmigo… Me enfurecí, me enoje y… serenamente le dije que estaba bien, que yo tampoco tenía tiempo para pasar con ella…

-¿Es que acaso eres tonto?- ante el insulto, Genma levantó la vista viendo a Temari con sorpresa, ella se veía molesta,- si tu la amas no deberías dejarla ir así, ¡lucha por ella!- le reprendió la kunoichi,- quizás es cierto que está muy agradecida con Tsunade sama, pero no puede dedicarle su vida así como así, ¡estoy segura de que ella aún siente algo por ti!- insistió Temari tomando entre sus manos las de Genma que estaba impactado, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y al instante se puso de pie.

-Tienes razón, ¡debo luchar por ella!- dijo con entusiasmo,- ¡gracias Temari!- dijo y al momento salió corriendo, la rubia lo siguió con la mirada, manteniendo en su rostro una sonrisa triunfante. Al voltear, Temari se encontró con que habían llevado ya su parrillada para 2... Ella no pensaba comer tanto…

-¿Mmh? ¿Qué haces tú sola aquí?- Temari reconoció aquella voz, alzando la vista, pudo ver a Shikamaru avanzar hacia ella con una ceja levantada.- Eso es un platillo para dos, ¿no crees que pediste mucho?- insistió deteniéndose frente a ella, Temari como respuesta tomo los palillos y comenzó a comer ignorándolo: todavía estaba molesta con él por lo que le había pasado en la mañana. El Nara suspiró y se sentó frente a ella.- ¿Lo de Genma y Kotetsu no salió bien?- quiso saber tomando unos palillos, tras unos segundos, Temari lo miró.

-Kotetsu es casado. Su mujer esta esperando al primero de sus hijos - fue lo único que respondió antes de llevarse a la boca un pequeño filete, Shikamaru se quedo con la boca abierta y con un trozo de sushi a escasos centímetros de la boca. Aquello sí que no lo hubiera esperado: siendo ese par los más comunicativos de la aldea, no esperaba tales revelaciones.

-Yo… lo siento…- se disculpó dejando el sushi de regreso en el plato, Temari se encogió de hombros

-No pasa nada, para ti era imposible saberlo. Yo me entere de casualidad. Estaban contándome las noticias mas recientes de la aldea cuando una mujer apareció en el puesto de vigilancia, Kotetsu se puso pálido y salio corriendo a su encuentro, Genma me contó que estaban casados en secreto, ella era una kunoichi de otra aldea, y que se hizo pasar por muerta porque su familia no estaba de acuerdo, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo escondida, por eso muy pocos saben eso. Come más, yo no me lo terminaré- le indicó apenas mirándole, Shikamaru asintió y tomó un trozo de filete, mirándola en silencio…

-¿Entonces que hacías aquí comiendo una parrillada para dos?- cuestionó de pronto pareciendo algo brusco Shikamaru, Temari le dirigió una gélida mirada que lo hizo casi atragantarse con lo que se había llevado a la boca.

-No tengo porque responderte- dijo cortante probando un poco de pescado, Shikamaru la miró en silencio otro tanto antes de volver a cuestionar.

-¿Con quién viniste? Dudo mucho que se te haya ocurrido a ti sola venir a este restaurante, puede ser de los mejores pero no es tan conocido por los extranjeros- inquirió dispuesto a sonsacarle a Temari la verdad. Dirigiéndole una mirada altiva y más fría que la anterior respondió.

-Pues no, no se me ocurrió a mi sola, fue una sugerencia de Genma – y dicho esto siguió comiendo ahora sin dejar de ver a Shikamaru que también comía sin dejar de verla.

-Entonces sí estabas aquí con Genma aunque quieras negarlo. ¿Por qué se fue, es que trató de aprovecharse, o es que tú te le lanzaste y lo asustaste?- para Shikamaru, hubiera sido mejor callarse la boca, pero como quería sacarle la verdad a Temari a cualquier costo no se dio cuenta del peligro: acabó con una gran parte de la comida caliente en la cara.

Cuando Temari hubo salido segundos después, hecha una furia de aquel restaurante tras pagar la parrillada que le había echado encima a Shikamaru, se fue directo a su departamento. Que Shikamaru se fuera al diablo, y si acababa con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, ¡el se lo había buscado solo! Ella no era ninguna cualquiera para echarse sobre el primer chico que la invitase a salir, si ella sólo quería conocer un buen prospecto para marido, no una simple aventurilla… ¡Y de su amistad ya nada quedaba! La había ofendido de la peor manera y no iba a perdonarlo.

-Temari espera- escuchó de pronto tras de ella, no necesitó voltear para saber que Shikamaru corría hasta ella con la ropa llena de comida y salsa.

-No te me acerques maldito pervertido, ¡todos los hombres son iguales, seguramente les dijiste a tus amiguitos que algo así podrían esperar de mi!- le respondió con el tono fuerte y claro que solía usar siempre, Shikamaru suspiró resignado: de verdad lo había arruinado.

-Venga, Temari, que me he equivocado al decirte eso, pero tú no conoces a Genma y Kotetsu, son los más comunicativos de la aldea, ¡además los he visto con muchas chicas!- pero entre más hablaba Shikamaru, mas se enlodaba…

-¡Me insinuaste que era una cualquiera, y encima me confiesas que me arreglaste una cita con un mujeriego, embustero y mentiroso! Por tu bien te sugiero que te mantengas alejado Shikamaru- amenazó la kunoichi, el Nara tuvo que obligarse a utilizar su atadura de sombras para detenerla.

-Temari por favor, te suplico me perdones, no quise ofenderte…- siguió disculpándose mientras avanzaba hacia ella que forcejeaba por liberarse.

-¡Pues es muy tarde, suéltame que no quiero saber nada de ti ni de ningún otro hombre, todos son unos malditos pervertidos!- gritó furiosa.

Shikamaru que ya había perdido la paciencia, la tomó de la muñeca y la atadura de sombras se desvaneció, aprovechando la cercanía, Temari lo abofeteó pero Shikamaru no la soltó, sino al contrario, se aferró con más fuerza a su muñeca y la llevó casi arrastrando por las calles de la aldea a fuerza de que Temari forcejeaba por escapar. Mientras avanzaban todavía discutían, Temari necia a que la soltara, y Shikamaru necio a que no iba a soltarla. En cuestión de minutos, llegaron a la entrada de la Academia, en el patio los niños correteaban y jugaban prestando muy poca atención a como Shikamaru jalaba con brusquedad a Temari que se resistía a ser llevada.

Sin importar ser descortés, Shikamaru abrió de golpe una de las aulas del salón y literalmente aventó a Temari al interior cerrando tras de él. La rubia se quedó estática al ver frente a ella, aún sentado frente al escritorio en que daba clase a Iruka sensei que miraba a los recién llegados muy fijamente, con expresión de sorpresa e impacto. Por fortuna, los alumnos estaban en sus recesos.

-Shikamaru que…- dijo de inmediato el sensei levantándose de su asiento con mirada reprobatoria, Shikamaru suspiró y se acercó unos pasos hasta estar al lado de Temari.

-Lo siento mucho, Iruka sensei, pero esta mujer problemática me obligó- respondió en su defensa mirando de soslayo a Temari que de pronto se había quedado sin saber que hacer o decir: Iruka sensei había llegado hasta ella en un par de pasos y le había tomado de la mano con cuidado, revisando si Shikamaru le había causado algún daño durante el forcejeo.

-Te desconozco Shikamaru, tu siempre has sabido mantener la cabeza fría ante cualquier situación y ahora apareces maltratando a tan hermosa chica- reprendió el sensei a su antiguo alumno, Temari se sonrojó.

-Nuevamente me disculpo Iruka sensei… pero quiero pedirle un favor.- Iruka, arrugó aún mas el ceño, dirigiendo su mirada penetrante a Shikamaru, lo escuchó.- He ofendido a esta mujer, le he dicho cosas horribles de las cuales me arrepiento y he tratado de disculparme en vano, ella se empeña en decir que los hombres no somos mas que pervertidos y aprovechados, insisto me he disculpado durante todo el camino Iruka sensei, pero me temo que yo no puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que le suplico que por favor tenga una cita con ella y le demuestre que aquí en Konoha no solo habemos idiotas y aprovechados, demuéstrele por favor que hay hombres sinceros capaces de conquistar a una bella mujer y…

-Suficiente- interrumpió de pronto el moreno, con la mirada fija y serena en su alumno, Shikamaru se sentía avergonzado, eso estaba claro. Sonriendo amablemente, Iruka sensei respondió.

-Es muy amable de tu parte que quieras enmendar tu error Shikamaru, pero me temo que no puedo hacer lo que me pides, obligar a la señorita a salir con alguien a quien apenas conoce no es muy cortés, porque en todo caso, necesitaríamos su aprobación.- Temari se había quedado con la boca abierta, ¡ese shinobi de verdad era todo un caballero! ¿¡Porque Shikamaru había esperado hasta ofenderla para presentarle a tan buen prospecto!?

-Entonces no hay más que pedírselo, Temari ¿saldrías con Iruka sensei?- cuestionó Shikamaru mirándola fijamente, el sonrojo de Temari se hizo notorio y ella se obligó a mirar hacia el piso.

-Yo… si él me lo pidiera… aceptaría con gusto- respondió finalmente sin alzar la vista, Iruka sensei sonrió sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, Shikamaru suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

-Arigato, Iruka sensei…


	6. Familia

Hellow chicas!!!!!!!

esta mañana me estaba muriendo de migraña, y pense k no iba poder venir a ponerles el capitulo, pero adivinen que, me compuse y aki estoy! jajaja xD en fin, creo que les va a gustar el capitulo, a mi lo que es éste y el que sigue son de mis favoritos n.n en fin, los dejo con el capitulo, y no olviden dejarme reviwes!!

* * *

_**Capít**__**ulo 6. Familia**_

Andando con paso tranquilo, los dos salieron de la academia sin hablarse, y no fue hasta entonces que Shikamaru se percató de que su compañera masajeaba ligeramente su muñeca…

-Temari – le llamó al detenerse, la rubia avanzó un par de pasos antes de voltear a mirarle – Perdóname, no debí ser tan brusco contigo – se disculpó avanzando hasta ella, tomando su mano lastimada y comenzando a poner un bálsamo que había sacado, la kunoichi suspiró.

-Genma está enamorado de una chica, no podía aceptar su invitación a comer sabiendo eso porque lo que menos quiero es interponerme en una relación, por eso me encontraste sola – respondió volteando hacia otro lado, Shikamaru no apartaba la vista de su rostro mientras le masajeaba con suavidad la mano.

-No debí haberte presionado, y mucho menos debí haberte lastimado… lo siento de verdad Temari- insistió en sus disculpas el shinobi, y durante breves instantes, sus oscuros ojos negros se clavaron en los verdes de la chica, mientras el ligero masaje se transformaba en una delicada caricia…

-Ya olvídalo, tenemos trabajo que hacer – respondió finalmente Temari apartando la mano y reanudando la caminata hacia las oficinas, sintiendo en su interior un cosquilleo y un nerviosismo que no recordaba haber tenido nunca antes, y en tanto, Shikamaru observó durante algunos instantes su propia mano, que cerró en un puño mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de sus labios antes de emprender la marcha…

Aquella tarde, tanto Temari como Shikamaru, pusieron todo su empeño en revisar el papeleo para los exámenes chuunin y ninguno de los dos mencionó nada que no se relacionara directamente con el trabajo; finalmente al caer la noche, habían aventajado considerablemente el trabajo, aunque esperaban que en los días próximos aún les llegaría más papeleo.

-Supongo que es todo por hoy – comentó Shikamaru con cansancio mientras Temari dejaba los papeles en la mesa y se levantaba.

-Sí, estoy exhausta… si no te importa, mañana quisiera tomarme la tarde libre – le dijo mientras estiraba los brazos, el pelinegro la miró.

-¿Por la cita con Iruka?- preguntó como quien no quiere, Temari comenzó a mover la cabeza para liberar la tensión.

-Quisiera descansar un poco después de eso, porque hoy no creo poder hacerlo como merezco- respondió tomando nuevamente los papeles en las manos y yendo hacia la puerta, Shikamaru la siguió aunque mirándola un tanto receloso: ella no había mencionado ninguna cita con algún chico para aquella noche…

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?- preguntó aparentando indiferencia, aunque por dentro la duda lo carcomía. Temari se detuvo frente a la puerta con una mano en el picaporte, y volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada.

-Baka, ¿ya olvidaste que tu madre me invitó a cenar en tu casa?- respondió a modo de reproche, el semblante de Shikamaru cambió de inmediato mientras se permitía una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado y se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

-Es cierto, entonces ¿nos vamos?

Temari abrió la puerta y salió sin responderle, y aunque Shikamaru no pudo ver su expresión, sabía que había conseguido que volviera a sonreírle…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Dónde demonios están? ¡Es tarde, ¿que acaso piensan dejarnos esperando toda la noche?!- grito furiosa Yoshino mientras veía el reloj, Shikaku que, sentado junto a ella, temía por su vida, le respondió.

-Calma, a lo mejor surgió algo importante en la oficina…

-¡En esta casa no hay nada más importante que llegar a tiempo a cenar! – gritó la mujer, fulminando a su marido con la mirada, Shikaku escuchó un ruido en el exterior y ambos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente: en la entrada de la casa vieron aparecer a Shikamaru acompañado de la rubia Temari…

-Ya estamos aquí…

-Buenas noches – saludó cortésmente la kunoichi con una pequeña sonrisa, Shikaku respondió de inmediato con una inclinación respetuosa.

-Temari hime, es un honor recibirla en esta casa – dijo le padre de Shikamaru, pasando la vista a su hijo, que con las manos en los bolsillos evitó ver a sus padres.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir querida – dijo muy sonriente y tranquila la dueña de la casa, avanzando hasta la chica muy complacida, Shikamaru suspiró.

-Agradezco mucho la invitación a cenar, Yoshino san, y me he permitido traerle un presente – respondió la chica tendiéndole una caja que contenía un pastel, que la rubia se había empeñado en pasar a comprar. Mostrado sorpresa, la mujer tomó el presente y mirando a su hijo y a su esposo, sonrió abiertamente.

-¿No es un encanto? Pero pasa linda, estas en tu casa – pidió con dulzura indicándole el camino hacia el comedor, Temari avanzó y llegaron todos tomando sus lugares en la mesa, en donde Shikamaru quedó al lado de la invitada, y frente a ellos los señores Nara.- Shikaku, Shikamaru: traigan la comida - ordenó la señora mientras dejaba el pastel sobre la mesa, y sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaban si se negaban, los hombres Nara fueron a la cocina sin renegar.

Temari notó de inmediato la penetrante mirada de Yoshino fija en cada rasgo de su cara…

-¿Qué edad tienes querida?- preguntó de pronto Yoshino, que no dejaba de inspeccionar la apariencia de Temari, que ante la pregunta alzó ligeramente una ceja.

-Estoy por cumplir los 19…

-Ya veo…- dijo con una sonrisa que a Temari le pareció forzada, - eres tres años mayor que mi Shikamaru, querida…- susurró entrelazando las manos que mantenía apoyadas sobre la mesa, y mirándola con gravedad, Temari parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender.

-¿Perdón…?

-Él apenas es un niño comparado contigo, ¿no crees que deberías salir con chicos de tu edad?

Un largo y pesado silencio se estableció en el lugar, incomodando a Temari que apretó con fuerza las manos y miró con fiereza a Yoshino, que no apartaba ni un segundo la mirada de su invitada.

-Usted y su marido, ¿tienen la misma edad?- preguntó la rubia endureciendo cada vez mas la expresión de molestia en su cara, Yoshino la miró de arriba abajo orgullosa.

-No, él es dos años mayor que yo

-Entonces usted no es la más indicada para decirme con que muchachos puedo o no salir –respondió con una sonrisa burlona, barriendo también a la mujer frente a ella, sin importarle parecer grosera o irrespetuosa: después de todo, a la madre de Shikamaru no le había importado parecerlo cuando le había insinuado que era demasiado grande para frecuentar a su hijito… -además, cuando hay amor entre dos personas, la edad es lo de menos, aunque al parecer eso a usted ya se le olvidó…- Siguió diciendo Temari aunque, casi al instante se arrepintió de lo último, ¿había dicho amor?

Entonces, Yoshino permaneció en completo silencio… aunque aquello duró tan sólo unos instantes.

-Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente- susurró la mujer apenas parpadeando, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. - Haz pasado la prueba Temari, bienvenida a la familia Nara.

-… ¿Prueba, que prueba? – preguntó con una ceja alzada, mirando a Yoshino que seguía sonriendo, incluso de manera más abierta y sincera que Temari se podría imaginar.

-Me has demostrado que eres justamente lo que mi hijo necesita, una mujer fuerte, orgullosa, capaz de defender lo que quiere sin importarle enfrentarse al enemigo mas fiero… Shikamaru es un vago cobarde, y estoy segura de que tú lo pondrás en cintura- le explicó con orgullo y alegría en su voz, pero Temari seguía mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-Creo que está confundiendo un poco las cosas – dijo la rubia tratando de arreglar las cosas, al parecer, sus palabras le habían dado a entender a la madre de Shikamaru que ella y él tenían alguna especie de relación sentimental que incluía amor… ¿porqué había dicho ella la palabra amor si lo que ella había querido defender era la amistad que sentía por el chico…?

-Oh, no querida, en absoluto, si todo está más claro que el agua: tú y mi Shika van a ser muy felices juntos: ya puedo ver a mis 3 nietos correr por la casa, y a ti regañarlos mientras mangoneas a mi Shika… - Temari sintió un fuerte escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo entero, ¿era porque Yoshino disfrutaba al saber que Temari "maltrataba" a Shikamaru?, ¿ o era el hecho de imaginarse formando una familia con Shikamaru…?

-Creo que hay un error, Yoshino san- insistió Temari, comenzando a preocuparse en serio al ver el rostro de embelezo de la señora Nara - Shikamaru y yo tan sólo somos amigos…

-No tienes porque apenarte linda, Shikaku y yo también éramos solamente amigos antes de comprometernos en matrimonio…

-¡Pero yo no voy a comprometerme con Shikamaru, voy a comprometerme con alguien más muy pronto!- casi gritó Temari comenzando a desesperar. Yoshino la miró fijamente, con aquella sonrisa rígida en su cara…

-¿Qué has dicho…?- preguntó parpadeando apenas, incrédula a lo que acababa de escuchar. Temari pasó saliva con dificultad, y deseó no haber dicho nada de nada desde que llegara a esa casa…

-Yo… voy a comprometerme con otro…

-¿Con otro muchacho, no con mi Shika…?- repitió Yoshino, mirándola nuevamente con toda atención, Temari asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, y la morena desvió repentinamente la mirada, la sonrisa había desparecido, y ahora se sólo veía la preocupación...- ¿Mi hijo lo sabe ya?- preguntó llevándose una mano hacia el mentón, Temari sólo quería hundirse en el asiento.

-Sí… bueno, una parte…- respondió la kunoichi, reencontrándose de nuevo con los ojos de la mujer.

-¿Y lo amas? A tu prometido… Bueno, debería ser obvio que lo amas, sino, no se comprometerían… ¿Él te ama? El matrimonio es un gran paso que no puedes dar a la ligera, ¿tienen mucho tiempo de conocerse?, porque si no tienen tanto, deberías esperar más, quizás salir con más gente, mi Shika esta completamente libre, disponible y… De verdad creo que serías la mujer perfecta para mi hijo…

Temari ya no supo qué más decir: estaba conmovida por la sinceridad de aquella mujer, que había incluso extendido su mano para posarla sobre la de ella, y la miraba profundamente apenada al saber que la mujer perfecta para su hijo próximamente dejaría de estar disponible.

Y finalmente, tras algunos segundos llenos de silencio, Shikamaru y su padre aparecieron en el comedor con la cena lista para servir y comer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Tus padres son agradables

-Mi madre es problemática

-Tan sólo se preocupa por ti y tu bienestar

-Hai… Nunca antes nadie la había enfrentado como hiciste tú

-¿Estabas escuchando?

-Cada palabra…

Shikamaru y Temari caminaban con paso lento en las ya vacías calles de Konoha, habían pasado una velada agradable, y ninguna de las dos mujeres comentó nada sobre su "charla amistosa", que después de todo, Shikamaru había conseguido escuchar incluso desde la cocina. La rubia de ojos verdes sonrió ligeramente, aunque apesumbrada al recordar lo antes vivido con Yoshino Nara.

-Me sentí muy mal cuando le dije que no iba a comprometerme contigo, ¿sabes…? Parecía que aquello le hacía mucha ilusión…

Y Shikamaru no respondió nada, limitándose únicamente a admirar su magnífica belleza de reojo. Al llegar al departamento, ella se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa, y él, tras desearle las buenas noches, se marchó con la vista fija en el cielo, con la incertidumbre de saber si Temari se había sentido mal por romper las ilusiones de Yoshino Nara, o por negarse ella misma la posibilidad de intentar ser feliz al lado de Shikamaru…

Y en el interior del departamento, Temari se preguntaba justamente lo mismo…


	7. Hablando de los Chicos Buenos

hellow de nuevo!

bueno, este capitulo creo ke va a gustarle a titxtemari, es algo ke ya tenia escrito y ke coincidio con la petición, personalmente me gustó mucho y espero ke les guste n.n

Rose, respiraaa! jejeje, ya cada vez falta menos para ke se den cuenta n.n

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**__**. Hablando de Chicos Buenos**_

-¡Shikamaru regresa aquí ahora mismo, todavía no hemos terminado de hablar!

Gritó desde el interior de su casa Yoshino Nara, pero su hijo ya había desaparecido en la esquina de la calle: se había quedado dormido por lo que ya iba retrazado y no podía detenerse a escuchar el sermón que su madre había preparado para aquella mañana.

Sin permitirse ninguna distracción, Shikamaru se apresuró a llegar a la oficina, seguro Temari le echaba bronca por dejarle todo el trabajo a ella sola, y tan concentrado estaba en llegar, que al entrar al edificio por poco y choca con su compañera…

-Hey! Ten mas cuidado genio- le reprendió la rubia que casi echaba al piso una montaña de papeles, de inmediato shikamaru le ayudó con poco más de la mitad.

-¿A dónde llevas todo esto?- preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja y ella emprendía la caminata dentro del edificio.

-Gondaime Hokage nos ha mandado llamar, cabeza de piña - le respondió ella, el moreno se percató que su compañera estaba molesta.

-Entonces llegue a tiempo.

Temari no le contesto, incluso, a Shikamaru le pareció que no le estaba poniendo atención, cosa que le pareció una tremenda exageración, ¡ya otras veces había llegado tarde, y no era para que ésta vez le dejara de hablar!

Un par de minutos después, llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade en completo silencio, y cuando la Gondaime les dio permiso de pasar, ambos dejaron los papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Shizune me ha informado ya que han terminado de poner en orden todo el papeleo y ahora lo compruebo yo misma, en hora buena a ambos- los felicitó mirándolos fijamente suspirar ligeramente aliviados.- Puedes regresar a Suna cuando desees, Temari – le informó a la rubia, que dio un respingo de sorpresa.

-Pero es muy pronto- dijo al instante Shikamaru, Tsunade sonrió de medio lado y clavó sus ojos en el Nara que miraba a una y otra mujer con discreción.

-La decisión de cuanto tiempo más quedarse reside en Temari– dijo apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas, la kunoichi de Suna bajó ligeramente la mirada.

-Agradecería mucho que me permitiesen quedarme unos días mas – respondió finalmente, Tsunade sonrió satisfecha

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos…- susurró mirando al par frente a sí, Shikamaru la miró interrogante, ¿de qué rumores hablaba…?- Bueno, pueden marcharse a descansar- los despidió la mujer sin dejar de verlos, Temari hizo una reverencia y salió, Shikamaru estaba por salir cuando Tsunade lo llamó. Él apenas y ladeó la cabeza para verla.- En una de las aldeas cercanas habrá un festival, quizás a Temari le gustaría asistir- le dijo con tranquilidad, Shikamaru asintió en silencio y salió sin decir responder nada.

El resto de la mañana lo pasaron en el departamento de Temari, Shikamaru se había empeñado en quedarse con ella para evitar a su problemática madre, que quién sabe como, aquella mañana se había enterado que Temari había estado saliendo con distintos shinobis, motivo del sermón que aquella mañana intentó darle a su hijo.

En esas cosas pensaba el heredero del clan Nara, cuando vio frente a sus ojos la mano de Temari que tronaba sus dedos para llamar su atención.

-Shikamaru, ¿me escuchaste?- escuchó él y haciendo a un lado sus meditaciones volteo a verla. Temari suspiro y siguió con sus quehaceres.- Dije que si vas a estar en mi departamento hasta que Iruka llegue, deberías por lo menos ayudarme a limpiar. Es molesto hacerlo mientras tú solo observas.

-Mendokusai… Vale, te ayudo – aceptó con un suspiro poniéndose de pie, y apenas lo había hecho, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Mirando el reloj, Shikamaru se dispuso a abrir. -Debe ser Iruka sensei, aunque es bastante temprano- comentó avanzando hacia la puerta, Temari corrió a verse en el espejo.

-Ah, Shikamaru, no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo sorprendido al otro lado de la puerta Naruto, Shikamaru lo vio alzando la ceja.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó casi igual de sorprendido, Naruto sonrió y se asomó a través de la puerta buscando a Temari, al verla salir de una habitación, entró pasando por alto la pregunta de Shikamaru.

-Konichiwa, Temari- saludó yendo hasta ella, Temari le sonrió y respondió.

-Konichiwa Naruto, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- preguntó cortésmente, Shikamaru suspiró resignado y cerró la puerta.

-Bueno, Iruka sensei me ha pedido que viniera a visitarte- comenzó a decirle mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y sonreía como era costumbre, Temari le prestó mayor atención.- Hubo un problema con algunos de sus alumnos, y demorará toda la tarde para solucionarlo, y me ha pedido que viniera a avisarte y disculparse en su nombre; aunque veo que Shikamaru se ha enterado antes y por eso ha venido a verte- comentó como quien no quiere y haciendo una mirada de picardía que causó que Temari bajara momentáneamente la vista.

-Pero que dices baka, Temari y yo sólo estábamos trabajando en el papeleo de los exámenes chuunin- se defendió al instante el Nara avanzando hasta la sala, Naruto le susurró a Temari en el oído.

-Shikamaru es un buen chico, es algo inocente pero con el tiempo eso cambiara- comentó todavía con picardía, Temari alzó de inmediato la vista, mirando al rubio estupefacta

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Shikamaru y yo sólo somos amigos!- se justificó también la chica, aunque sus mejillas se había teñido ligeramente de rojo, Naruto sonrió más abiertamente mientras se sentaba al lado de la kunoichi.

-Si, eso es lo que dicen todos en la aldea.- susurró mirando a Shikamaru que lo observaba como analizándolo, aún sonriendo, Naruto fijó de nuevo la vista en Temari que lo observaba recelosa.- Shikamaru es un buen chico, si no mal recuerdo, es de los pocos que no han caído bajo el encanto de mi sexy no jutsu- comenzó a decir el rubio, Temari se intrigó.

-¿Sexy no jutsu? ¿Qué es eso?- quiso saber, Shikamaru suspiró con resignación.

-Mendokusai…- susurró: Naruto era tan problemático...

-Je je, Sexy no jutsu es mi súper técnica ninja para derrotar a todos los ninjas pervertidos a los que me enfrente, a veces sólo funciona como distracción para preparar otro de mis geniales ataques dattebayo!- explicó con un brillo en sus ojos y un entusiasmo digno de Lee cuando hablaba de su flama de la juventud.- ¡Te lo mostraré enseguida para que lo veas con tus propios ojos!

-¿Eh…? ¡No Naruto, espera!- quiso detenerlo Shikamaru: sencillamente el sexy no jutsu no era una técnica que cualquier chica juzgaría como ofensiva y denigrante, pero había sido muy tarde: Naruto había formado los sellos y al grito de -¡Sexy no jutsu!- Naruto se transformó en su bien formada y hermosa versión femenina que dejó a Temari con la boca abierta y a Shikamaru rezando por el bienestar de su amigo…

- Nee, Shikamaru kun, ¿a que me veo hermosa?- preguntó Naruto haciendo una de sus tantas poses sugestivas, pero Shikamaru se llevó la mano a la cabeza con resignación.

-Mendokusai Naruto, eso no funcionará jamás conmigo- le recordó sereno Shikamaru viendo al rubio transformado a los ojos, sonriendo, la sexy Naruto volteó a ver a Temari que seguía impresionada ante esa técnica tan poco común… Y entonces alguien entró por la ventana

-Con que aquí estabas Naruto… - el susodicho se quedó de piedra al instante al ver a Sai aparecer como si nada y avanzar hasta él: en su mirada había un no se que, que conseguía poner a Naruto con los nervios de punta, dando por terminada la demostración deshizo el jutsu y se colocó detrás de Shikamaru que estaba más cerca de él. Temari por su parte, al ver su hogar invadido por un extraño reaccionó con agresividad.

-¿Quién eres y como te atreves a entrar a mi casa así?- cuestionó poniéndose a la defensiva, Sai se detuvo y entonces se fijó en la rubia de coletas.

-Que hermosa…- susurró de pronto sin pensarlo: no recordaba haber visto nunca un par de ojos verdes tan hermosos, ni un cuerpo tan perfectamente proporcionado en ninguna otra kunoichi, Sai sintió interés al instante por ella y olvidándose de que iba por Naruto, cambió la dirección en que avanzaba y llegó hasta ella.- Perdona mi abrupta entrada, fue muy poco cortés de mi parte, pero necesitaba ver con urgencia a mi compañero mientras realizaba su exquisita técnica- se disculpó mientras admiraba cada detalle de ese rostro, tras él, Shikamaru lo veía con una de sus cejas levantadas y Naruto lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡¿Haz estado espiándome, baka?!- gritó de pronto Naruto indignado y ofendido saliendo detrás de Shikamaru y avanzando hasta interponerse entre el pelinegro y Temari que parpadeaba estupefacta. Sai le sonrió amable y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

-No he podido evitarlo Naruto kun, ya que no quieres posar para mi a la buena, tendré que conseguirlo a la mala…- tanto la caricia, como el tono de voz en que el pelinegro lo había dicho, hizo que a Naruto le recorriera un tremendo escalofrío, al instante, el rubio corrió detrás de Temari tomándola por los hombros y usándola como escudo, ella todavía estaba sorprendida… Y 3 segundos después, la rubia sintió el mismo escalofrío que Naruto al haber sido tomadas ambas manos entre las del pelinegro que la miraba fijamente y acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella-¿Cual es tu nombre, belleza? Ahora mismo desearía poder plasmar en un lienzo toda tu magnificencia, tu hermosura, tu elegancia innata…- Temari sólo parpadeo inquieta, Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad, Shikamaru comenzó a tener una especie de tic nervioso que le hacía temblar el ojo…

-Yo… yo…- la rubia se veía incapaz de formar palabra alguna, Naruto que estaba siendo acorralado entre el sillón tras de él, y Temari con Sai al frente no sabía como salir de aquello

-Te… Temari, Temari- susurró Naruto tratando de llamar la atención de ella, empujándola ligeramente para evitar que ella siguiera retrocediendo, pero como Sai seguía acercándose, ella seguía tratando de retroceder sin conseguirlo más.

-¡Ah, así que tu nombre es Temari! Un nombre digno para una princesa… no, de una reina, ¡o de una diosa quizás! Bella Temari, ¿posarías esta noche para mi? ¡Haré un retrato digno de la realeza, de la divinidad!- insistió, Temari que ya lo sentía a escasos centímetros dio un paso atrás….

Terrible error.

Naruto sintió como Temari retrocedía, pero él no pudo hacer lo mismo: el sillón tras él lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas trayendo a la chica consigo, y por ende, a Sai también.

Debido al impulso, el mueble se fue hacia atrás quedando los tres en una comprometedora y casi indecente posición…

Shikamaru sintió un exceso de furia a ver a Naruto de espaldas al piso con Temari sobre él y a Sai sobre ella manteniendo una rodilla entre las piernas de los dos primeros….

Naruto se sentía abrumado por los eventos recién dados, sentía el peso de Temari sobre él, y al abrir los ojos vio que Sai no parecía dar señal alguna de querer moverse, al desviar la vista, pudo ver a un molesto Shikamaru que aunque mostraba su mismo semblante de aburrición desprendía un aura de furia comparada con la de Haruno Sakura: Naruto comenzó a sudar frío al ver a su amigo comenzar a tronar los nudillos…

-Ah, pero que inesperada propuesta, Temari san… un trío para nuestra primera cita, jamás lo hubiera imaginado… ¿qué dices tú, Naruto kun?- susurró Sai con ese tono que les había puesto al par de rubios los nervios de punta, como respuesta, los dos lo empujaron con todas sus fuerzas y se levantaron sumamente agitados. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades como un ninja de ANBU, Sai no sólo evitó caerse debido al doble empujón, sino que también esquivó muy a tiempo el puñetazo de Shikamaru que incluso se había puesto el arma heredada de su maestro.

-¡Sai eres un pervertido!- gritó Naruto señalándolo, el pelinegro sólo sonrió.

-Claro que no, tan solo bromeaba, además, quería ponerte un poco celoso- confesó mirándolo con tranquilidad, Naruto, Shikamaru y Temari se quedaron de piedra.- Aunque en verdad me gustaría que posaras para mi, Temari san, estoy seguro que serías una gran modelo- insistió sonriendo con sinceridad, haciendo una reverencia, Sai se despidió y disculpó por las molestias causadas para después desaparecer por la ventana tal y como había llegado.

-Naruto… ¿qué fue todo eso…?- preguntó en un susurro Shikamaru, Naruto aún impactado respondió:

-No sé… pero Sai me da miedo cuando dice ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

PD: Ahhh, no me pude resistir jeje xP perdon por el cambio drastico de Sai lindo, pero es que es para efectos del fict xP


	8. Algo que lo Cambia Todo Parte 1

Por fin tenemos el 8o capítulo arriba!!!!!!!

me retrace toda una semana porke se me ocurrieron cambios de último momento jejeje, y saben, yo creo ke les va a gustar muajajjaa xD

ADVERTENCIA:

no habra continuación del capitulo si no consigo al menos 10 reviwes xP necesito sus opiniones, asi ke lean y diganme si no, no se enterarán k pasa a continuación xD

* * *

_**Capítulo 8. Algo que lo cambia todo (Parte 1)**_

Temari se dispuso a ordenar su sala que se había vuelto un desastre: la mesita de centro y dos de los sillones se habían volcado, el florero se había roto y la alfombra se había manchado.

-Déjame ayudarte- ofreció Shikamaru reacomodando uno de los sillones, Naruto le ayudó con el otro sillón mientras ella recogía los restos del florero para poder quitar la alfombra.

-Te repondré el florero, debió ser mi culpa – prometió Naruto moviendo la mesita

-No es necesario Naruto, pero si insistes no podré negarme- respondió con una gran sonrisa la rubia, el rubio también sonrió.

-¡Ah, es verdad!, esta noche habrá un festival en la otra aldea, ¿qué dices si vamos? - propuso muy entusiasmado

-Pues no es mala idea – respondió pensativa, la aldea a la que Naruto se refería estaba a menos de una hora de distancia.

-¿Entonces aceptas?

-Sí, claro, ¿vienes Shika?- le invitó Temari, el Nara lo meditó unos segundos

-Sería muy problemático – respondió con calma, - me voy a casa, no lleguen muy tarde – se despidió yendo directo a la salida.

-Baka- susurró Temari fulminándolo con la mirada: primero no la dejaba sola y ahora la botaba; pero en cuanto él hubo salido, ella dejó escapar un suspiro.- Que se le va a hacer. Y, ¿a qué hora nos vamos?- preguntó, y al instante, el estómago de Naruto rugió con fuerza…

-Etto… ¿quieres ir a comer a Ichiraku primero?- ofreció avergonzado el muchacho, Temari dejó escapar una sonrisa y aceptó la invitación…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Oye fea, necesito hablarte!- gritó Sai entrando al despacho sin pedir permiso.

Haruno Sakura rompió el lápiz que sostenía en sus manos. Molesta, volteó a ver a su compañero que la miraba con su falsa sonrisa mientras avanzaba al interior de la habitación.

Aunque, viéndolo bien, aquella sonrisa no parecía en absoluto fingida, y el muchacho se veía un poco distinto… ¿Parecía emocionado?

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Mendokusai – susurró Shikamaru, de pie frente a la puerta de su casa.

Había olvidado por completo del sermón que su madre estaba lista para darle desde aquella mañana.

Si Naruto no hubiese invitado a Temari a salir, él hubiera podido pasar el resto de la tarde con ella, lejos de su problemática madre... ¿Por qué había permitido una cita entre Naruto y Temari?

Dando media vuelta, Shikamaru se marchó nuevamente de su casa, en ese momento no quería pensar en los sermones problemáticos ni pensar en nada complicado.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Pero si no es nada complicado, tan sólo debes decir un sí o un no!- replicó Naruto caminando, Temari que iba a su lado, otra vez suspiró.

-Shikamaru y yo sólo somos amigos, Naruto, ya te lo he dicho- respondió ella evadiendo la pregunta, desde que salieran del restaurante donde se habían detenido a comer, Naruto no había dejado de preguntar la misma cosa.

-Si, eso me queda muy claro, pero lo que yo quiero saber es si tú y él saldrían juntos algún día en plan de cita, ya sabes, ver una película, tener una cena, convertirse en novios, casarse, tener una familia…

-¡Naruto ya te lo he dicho!- respondió nerviosa la rubia, sintiéndose ya incómoda ante la insistencia del rubio, ella no estaba muy segura de qué responder, nunca antes se había preguntado eso porque nunca lo había considerado una posibilidad, después de todo, Shikamaru era su mejor amigo…

-¡Vamos, tan sólo di sí o no!- trató de insistir el chico, pero antes de que Temari dijese nada, un grito los hizo voltear…

-¡Naruto! ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?- escucharon fuerte y claro los dos, y no tan lejos, vieron a una furiosa Sakura avanzar hacia ellos llevando casi arrastrando a Sai que les sonreía.

-Sakura chan… - balbuceó el rubio mirando sorprendido a su compañera.

-Vas al festival ¿verdad? ¡Somos un equipo Naruto!, ¿recuerdas?- le reprendió al llegando frente a ellos, y soltó a Sai cruzándose de brazos. -Si yo no puedo ir al festival, al menos deberías invitar a Sai, el pobre estaba sólo y triste, quejándose que le habías abandonado Naruto, ¡pensé que ya eran amigos! – siguió regañándolo la chica, el rubio abrió los ojos increíblemente sorprendido

-¡¿Nani!? Pero Sakura chan, yo…- gritó Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo en su defensa, Sakura se dio la media vuelta.

-No quiero excusas Naruto, te llevas a Sai contigo al festival y punto. Que se diviertan – sentenció la kunoichi emprendiendo el camino de regreso, sin escuchar nada de lo que Naruto tenía que decirle…

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?- sugirió Sai, ignorando el desesperado intento del rubio por explicarle a Sakura las cosas, y mirando tranquilamente a la rubia que lo miraba con desconfianza.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tendido en la azotea, Shikamaru miraba al cielo, todavía pensando en la chica más problemática en su vida. ¡Pero por Kami!, ¿porqué no podía simplemente dejar de pensar en ella? Si tan sólo era una chica…

Sí, sólo una chica, nada más.

Aunque… tenía que aceptar que ésta era una chica muy bonita e inteligente, y que seguramente se convertiría en una maravillosa esposa y madre de sus tres hijos…

Shikamaru se maldijo a sí mismo. Ahí estaba otra vez él, pensando en ella como su futura mujer, a pesar de supuestamente no saber que era lo que sentía por aquella mujer.

Para él, desde que Temari le dijera que planeaba casarse, una serie de sentimientos confusos y contradictorios habían estado rondando en su mente. La primer reacción había sido sorpresa, nervios, pánico.

¡Sí, la repentina confesión lo había asustado!

Su ávida mente de inmediato lo había relacionado como la primera opción para ella, pero, él se decía a si mismo que no estaba preparado. Durante unos segundos llenos de tensión, él se había descubierto preocupado, confundido, pensando en al menos 50 formas distintas de responder… y tratando de no entrar en problemas ni complicaciones, eligió la respuesta más neutra: preguntarle si ya sabía con quien…

Sin duda alguna, Shikamaru había elegido la opción mas adecuada. Había obtenido una respuesta sincera sin ponerse siquiera en evidencia, aunque ella parecía no haber quedado muy satisfecha de sí misma, de lo contrario no se hubiera sonrojado…

Y había sido ese sonrojo el que había removido en Shikamaru todo su interior.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Entonces Naruto suspiró mas relajado al verse cerca de la aldea.

Llevaban poco menos de una hora desde que salieran de Konoha, y Sai no había dejado de hablar con Temari, cosa que le preocupaba y lo mantenía la expectativa por sobre los temas de conversación que el pelinegro solía usar, aunque debía confesar que en ese momento ya se sentía aliviado: Sai había dado muestras de ser toda una persona diferente a quien hacía un par de horas Temari hubiese conocido, el joven ANBU se había comportado muy decente, no había hecho ningún comentario pervertido y llevaba todo el camino platicando de cosas interesantes y con ella.

-Ya estamos por llegar – interrumpió la plática que hasta entonces se había mantenido escuchando,- aunque todavía es bastante temprano, no creo que haya nada todavía.

-¿Les parece si descansamos en el estanque?- preguntó Sai recordando que en la aldea había un gran estanque, Naruto que también conocía el lugar asintió.

-Es buena idea, ahí podemos descansar y esperar- aceptó el rubio, Temari que no conocía ni de vista aquella aldea, tan sólo asintió.

-Es un bonito lugar, quizás pueda pintarte al llegar ahí…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nuevamente Shikamaru suspiró recordando.

Últimamente, muchas cosas se removían con gran facilidad en su mente, haciéndolo sentir cosas totalmente diferentes de las que llegaba a percibir antes, como por ejemplo, el ferviente deseo de matar a Sai a golpes por haberse atrevido a acercarse con demasiada familiaridad a Temari…

El Nara bufó molesto de sólo recordarlo: Sai había sobrepasado el límite que él todavía no se atrevía a traspasar, y no satisfecho de eso, lo había hecho con increíble facilidad.

Sin duda alguna, Shikamaru estaba molesto, furioso por eso. Porque, ¡por Kami! ¿a quién quería engañar? ¡Era más que obvio que sentía algo profundo e intenso por Temari! Algo tan grande que de sólo recordar la cercanía de Sai y Temari hacía que su sangre hirviera de envidia y celos.

Porque él no sólo la quería, ¡la amaba, pero simplemente no lo quería aceptar!

Shikamaru lo había sabido casi al instante de conocerla, pero por cobardía lo había negado durante años, había ignorado lo que realmente sentía, aunque de forma inconciente lo sabía perfectamente: no por nada ella le parecía la mujer más problemática que jamás nunca hubiera conocido.

Y así hubiera podido seguir él durante años, haciendo caso omiso de ese sentimiento que sin su consentimiento poco a poco se había ido forjando, así hubiera podido seguir año tras año, pero entonces había tenido que aparecer Sai acosando a Naruto, para casi al instante cambiar su obsesión por un ser mucho más inteligente, hermoso, bello y sumamente atractivo…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Yo… no se que decir Sai… es precioso- alabó casi sin aliento Temari mirando fijamente el retrato que el pelinegro había hecho de ella.

-Aún es pronto para juzgarlo, espera a que lo veas terminado- respondió el muchacho muy contento. Tendido sobre el pasto, a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, Naruto los observaba pensativo.

Sai se veía contento, tan contento como Naruto nunca antes le había visto, aunque no era que lo viera mucho. Pero de algo estaba seguro: Sai estaba disfrutando como nunca antes poder pintar a alguien y en esta ocasión se estaba esmerando en que el dibujo quedase perfecto.

El rubio lo sabía a la perfección porque ya antes había visto a su compañero pintar a otras personas, y Sai no se esmeraba tanto por complacer al retratado… entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, Naruto recordó la manera en que el ANBU había halagado a la embajadora de Suna.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el pelinegro nunca había halagado de tal manera a ninguna chica, al menos no de forma sincera. ¿Sai estaría mintiendo, o esta vez habría dicho la verdad de lo que pensaba…?

Temari era muy bonita, eso Naruto no podía negarlo, pero le preocupaba que su compañero de verdad sintiera algo por ella: después de todo, la rubia pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Shikamaru lo que para el rubio era signo indiscutible de que entre ellos dos podía estarse cociendo algo que ninguno de los dos quería reconocer, y que significaba un rechazo que lastimaría a Sai…

-Ah, pero que casualidad encontrarte aquí Temari

Escucharon de pronto, y al instante los tres clavaron sus ojos en el recién llegado, que con una sonrisa de satisfacción avanzaba muy seguro de sí mismo hacia la chica, que sonrió forzadamente mientras saludaba…


	9. Algo que lo Cambia Todo Parte 2

Bueno, pues la cosa se está empezando a poner interesante!!!!!!!!!!!

Gracias a todos pos los reviews que han ido dejando! La verdad es una lástima que el capitulo anterior no haya conseguido los 10 reviews que pedí, pero como estamos en temporada navideña y de año nuevo, les voy a dar el siguiente capítulo como regalo jejeje, espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y les prometo que para este año nuevo que está por comenzar, ¡los capitulos serán más interesantes!!!!!

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten el capítulo 9, y ke este nuevo año 2009 les sea próspero y lleno de cosas buenas en su vida!

_PD: a ver si para este capitulo si consigo los 10 reviews xD es mi deseo de año nuevo y navidad, no sean malos y cumplanmelo, ¿si? xP_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9. Algo que lo cambia todo (Parte 2)**_

-Mendokusai, ¿porqué tenía que fijarse justamente en ella?

Se preguntó el Nara encendiendo un cigarrillo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, visible signo de su molestia. ¿Por qué habiendo tantas mujeres en Konoha, a Sai se le había ocurrido fijarse en la embajadora de la arena?

Tratando de ignorar al factor Sai, sus pensamientos se centraron en lo realmente importante: hasta ese momento había tomado la salida fácil de elegir a los pretendientes de Temari con tan sólo verlos pasar frente a sí, sin pensar siquiera que entre esos pobres incautos podría haber alguno a quién podría gustarle ella de verdad… y ese simple hecho, era lo que le causaba una gran molestia, era aquello lo que había desatado un ataque de celos que incluía despedazar a Sai miembro por miembro…

Apagando el cigarrillo que apenas había encendido, Shikamaru se levantó decidido. Iba a luchar por conquistar a Temari, iba a luchar por convencerla de que él era su mejor opción, iba a luchar por ella y ganaría su corazón…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Kiba, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Naruto sorprendido de ver a su amigo aparecer frente a sí, el Inuzuka sonreía satisfecho y muy seguro de sí mismo, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos sin quitar los ojos de Temari.

-Estaba seguro de que mi olfato no me engañaba, ya que me ha guiado hasta aquí – dijo ignorando completamente la pregunta del rubio. - ¿Porqué no me dijiste que vendrías? Yo hubiera podido acompañarte al festival gustoso – preguntó casi comiéndosela con los ojos, un tanto incómoda, Temari le sostuvo la mirada.

-Naruto y Sai me invitaron hace un rato, no habría sido correcto invitarte – respondió orgullosa, Kiba hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia.

-Esta mañana dijiste que tenías una cita con Iruka sensei, ¿Qué haces entonces aquí con ellos dos? – preguntó mirando despectivamente a sus compañeros, Temari se puso inmediatamente de pie molesta.

-Mejor respóndeme qué haces tú aquí, ¿me estas siguiendo?- le preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada, misma que Kiba le sostuvo como si nada.

-Estoy en una misión con mi equipo – le respondió con tranquilidad, Temari bufó.

-Entonces regresa a tu misión, que yo estoy perfectamente bien acompañada – espetó todavía mirándolo mal, Kiba miró nuevamente a Sai y Naruto despectivo y se dio media vuelta.

-Ya hablaremos mañana Temari, pasaré por ti para desayunar – dijo emprendiendo el camino de regreso, la rubia se cruzó de brazos.

-Ni te molestes, estaré ocupada – le respondió, Kiba se sonrió.

-No puedes evadirme siempre Temari, y si no puedes en la mañana, entonces te buscare mas tarde, y bien sabes que lo haré – finalizó el chico desapareciendo entre los árboles, demasiado molesta, Temari se giró queriendo golpear algo, pero al ver las caras de Naruto y Sai que la miraban sin entender, se controló.

-Aún es temprano para el festival, ¿verdad? – preguntó mirando al cielo donde el sol parecía negarse a bajar, el par de jóvenes entendieron que ella no quería hablar al respecto de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Sai, ¿Por qué no haces otro dibujo de Temari? Estoy seguro que el Kazekage lo agradecerá – dijo Naruto tratando de no darle importancia a lo sucedido, aunque por dentro se moría de curiosidad.

El ANBU asintió de inmediato y cambiando de lienzo, espero a que Temari eligiera una posición cómoda para que él la volviera a pintar, pero ella estaba distraída, y tan sólo se había detenido ante un gran árbol, todavía queriendo golpear algo.

En la lejanía, Kiba seguía su camino rumbo a Konoha, todavía estaba molesto por la actitud de Temari que lo evitaba y se negaba a cooperar…

Desde hacía un par de meses atrás, el Inuzuka había estado viajando continuamente a Suna en misiones diplomáticas por parte de su clan, se había hecho muy amigo de Kankuro con quien había convivido la mayor parte del tiempo de su estadía, y quien también había sido el intermediario para que Kiba obtuviese lo que había solicitado al Kazekage desde su primera visita.

Lamentablemente para él, su petición aún no había sido aceptada por más que el marionetista interviniera en su nombre.

Entonces, Kiba tuvo que comenzar a tomar medidas drásticas, comenzando a acercarse más a Temari para tratar de ganar su favor, cosa que hasta el momento, le había salido contraproducente: aquella misma mañana se había salvado por muy poco de que la chica lo matara por asediarla.

Al amanecer de aquella mañana, él y su equipo habían regresado de una complicada misión en el país de las Olas, él, con tan sólo entrar a la aldea había percibido su inconfundible aroma, y viendo entonces una nueva oportunidad de hablar con ella, se había lanzado indiscutiblemente al apartamento, en donde había irrumpido encontrándola profundamente dormida en su cama…

Temari se veía tan hermosa en aquel momento, que Kiba había caminado hasta ella sin pensar en cualquier consecuencia: anhelaba fervientemente admirar de cerca ese perfecto rostro, acariciar esa inmaculada y brillante cabellera, y así lo había hecho provocándole a ella un susto de muerte que le había ganado a él una bofetada que bien pudo haberle aflojado mas de un diente, además de una serie de insultos por parte de la chica que reclamaba la falta de respeto al haber entrado de aquella forma y a esa hora a su casa…

No hace falta decir que Kiba tuvo que salir huyendo tal como había entrado para evitar la furia de la chica que había corrido por su abanico, y sin conseguir decirle nada, para un par de horas después volver a intentarlo en el palacio de la Hokage donde la embajadora que seguía molesta con él se había negado a salir a hablar, poniendo como pretexto una cita con Iruka que ahora el Inuzuka sabía que había sido una mentira…

Pero como le había dejado bien claro a ella, Kiba no era de los que se rendían de forma fácil, y si tenía que buscarla a cada hora del día para hablar con ella, entonces lo haría…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un par de horas después, Naruto, Temari y Sai se divertían a lo grande en el concurrido festival. Se habían encontrado a algunos de sus amigos que después de saludarlos volvían a perderse en la multitud, y Temari se había sentido satisfecha de ver que Genma y Shizune estaban teniendo una cita.

Al llegar al área de comida, Naruto abandonó a sus compañeros para probar los distintos y exquisitos platillos que vendían, y Sai persuadió a Temari de no detenerse a esperarlo, explicándole que el hiperactivo rubio tardaría al menos dos horas probando cada platillo de los puestos, así que los dos juntos, siguieron recorriendo la abarrotada calle.

Sai, que aunque no lo demostraba, estaba nervioso. Después de conocer a Temari, había ido corriendo a donde Sakura para pedirle un consejo: a él le había agradado de verdad la kunoichi rubia, y al darse cuenta que ella se había sentido un tanto incomoda en su presencia, había acudido con la chica que mejor conocía para preguntarle qué debía hacer para agradarle a la embajadora de Suna.

Así que, desde que saliesen de Konoha, Sai había puesto en práctica cada palabra de su compañera, tratando de recordar todos y cada uno de los consejos para poder agradarle de verdad a Temari, y aparentemente, hasta entonces lo estaba logrando… aunque, ahora que estaba a solas con ella, no estaba muy seguro de qué las cosas siguieran tan bien: no se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Sakura que hacer en caso de que una situación así pasara, y aunque él había leído demasiados libros en donde la pareja acababa en lugares oscuros haciendo cosas que habían hecho sangrar las narices de algunos ninjas, no estaba seguro de querer hacer algo así con Temari, cuando apenas se ganaba su confianza…

-¡Abanicos!- casi gritó la rubia entusiasmada, sacando a Sai de sus meditaciones justo a tiempo para verla avanzar con el rostro brillando de felicidad hacia un puesto de sombrillas y abanicos.

-¿Te gustan los abanicos?- preguntó mirándola con atención, ella asintió mientras tomaba uno en sus manos

-En Suna el calor es intenso, además, el viento es mi elemento- respondió volteando fugazmente a verlo, antes de agarrar otro abanico, indecisa sobre cual llevarse. Al instante Sai recordó uno de los consejos de Sakura y se apresuró a sacar su cartera pagar los abanicos... Temari lo miró incrédula.

-Es un regalo para ti - se apresuró a responder, - alguien me dijo que a las mujeres les gustan los regalos, ¿a ti te gustan los regalos?- preguntó manteniendo su sonrisa, Temari le sonrió.

-Sí, me gustan los regalos, aunque no tenías que molestarte en pagar los dos

-Los dos te gustan, así que esta bien que te lleves ambos, - explicó con tranquilidad él, Temari rió divertida por la simpleza con que lo decía. El muchacho desvió la mirada hacia los puestos de adelante, y tras encontrar lo que buscaba, le preguntó:- ¿puedo regalarte un pececito?

-Sólo si me permites que te regale yo también uno- respondió ella conmovida, el muchacho asintió entusiasmado y avanzaron hacia el puesto en donde pasaron casi todo el resto de la noche tratando de obtener cada uno un pececito dorado…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Eh, Naruto! – saludó alguien acercándose al rubio que al terminar el platillo que degustaba, volteó.

-¡Ah, Chouji, Shimakaru! Tienen que probar esto, está buenísimo – les dijo a modo de saludo, el chico de huesos grandes asintió energéticamente mientras se sentaba a su lado y ordenaba uno de cada platillo, mientras su mejor amigo buscaba algo con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está Temari?- preguntó tras comprobar que en el local no se encontraba la rubia, cosa que le inquietó: después de todo ella había acudido al festival en compañía de Naruto…

-Está con Sai viendo el resto de los puestos – respondió con toda tranquilidad, echándose a la boca una bola de pulpo, sin darse cuenta de la gravedad de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Sai, cómo se enteró él que vendrían…? ¡Ella estaba contigo Naruto! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola con él?! - preguntó y reclamó de inmediato el Nara, tomándolo por la ropa y levantándolo de la silla, aparentemente sin notar que Naruto no podía respirar debido al agarre. Chouji que ya sabía de qué iba la cosa, prefirió no intervenir confiando en el buen juicio de su mejor amigo.

-Shi… Shi… no puedo respirar – consiguió decir a duras penas Naruto, tratando de liberarse, pero Shikamaru seguía fulminándolo con la mirada mientras emitía por segunda vez en aquel día un aura roja provocada por los celos y la furia.

- Baka – se dijo a sí mismo después de unos segundos, soltando a su compañero para salir corriendo en búsqueda de la chica: en vez de perder el tiempo escuchando la explicación que Naruto debía darle, tenía que encontrar a la kunoichi para salvarla, ahora sí Sai no se salvaba de la golpiza que Shikamaru iba a propinarle…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Esto esta muy rico – opinó Temari, dando el primer bocado a los dangos que comía, estaba sentada en una banca a las orillas del festival junto con Sai, esperando la culminación del evento. Él la admiraba con una sonrisa en su rostro: Temari le parecía la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto, y eso despertaba en él un ardiente deseo de plasmar esa hermosura en un lienzo a cada momento, cosa que ni siquiera Naruto en su versión femenina había conseguido. - Anda Sai, prueba – le ofreció ella dándole un bocado, él sintiendo un cosquilleo en el abdomen abrió la boca dejando que ella le diese de comer…

Dejando escapar una pequeña risa, Temari le dio más a Sai en la boca, el muchacho que parecía meditar sobre el sabor del dango de manera graciosa, había abierto de nuevo la boca pidiendo más, causando entonces la gracia de la chica. En definitiva, Sai le había demostrado con creces que la primera impresión que había tenido de él había sido un tanto errónea: el ANBU era la persona más dulce que Temari hubiese conocido.

Sin duda, Sai había mostrado que era un chico diferente. Además de haberle hecho regalos como los abanicos y el pececito dorado que había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo, él le había demostrado interés en sus gustos y aficiones, la había escuchado atentamente, la había hecho reír, y había compartido con ella algunas cosas de su pasado…

En el cielo, cientos de luces se encendieron. La lluvia de fuegos artificiales iluminó los rostros de las personas que disfrutaban del festival. Y bajo aquellas luces de colores, Temari le agradeció a Sai por la velada, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla…

A unos metros, Shikamaru observaba la escena con los puños fuertemente apretados. Debía de ser él quien estuviese al lado de Temari en ese momento. Debía ser él quien recibiera ese dulce y cálido beso. Debía ser él quien rodeara con su brazo los hombros de la chica. Debía ser él quien le dijera lo mucho que la quería…

¡Debía ser él y no otro el que pasara el resto de su vida al lado de la chica…!


	10. Confesiones

_Hola a todos y feliz año nuevooooo!! Woooooo! *yusha ta emocionada xD*_

_cof cof cof... ehm, bueno, recibí 8 reviwes, y los capitulos que seguiran durante este año, se van a poner mas interesantes, todavia no se cuantos capitulos falten, pero tienen seguros al menos 13 ke son los ke tengo escritos hasta ahorita xD_

_Ah, antes de ke se me olvide, a partir de hoy publicaré los capitulos cada dos semanas, para darme tiempo de escribir mas capitulos jeje, espero me comprendan y no se me desesperen si de pronto me llego a tardar uin pokito mas. Por otra parte, les tengo una nueva noticia..._

_Dentro de poco voy a comenzar a publicar otro fict ShikaxTema!!!! *O* ya tengo dos capitulos listos de ese nuevo fict, pero quiero avanzar un poco mas antes de publicarlo, para no hacerlos esperar xP_

_en fin, ahora si, sin mas preambulos, disfruten su lectura y no se olviden de dejarme reviews!!!!!!!!! *-*_

_PD: sigo esperando los 10 xD_

_**

* * *

Capítulo 10. Co**__**nfesiones.**_

Para Sai, el mundo se detuvo en ese instante.

No recordaba haber sentido una sensación como aquella en todo su ser, la sonrisa de Temari lo llenaba, sus ojos lo hacían estremecer, y ese pequeño y dulce beso había causado una agitación absoluta en su corazón. ¿Aquello era amor?

Llevándose una mano a la mejilla recién besada, Sai pensó que aquello no podía ser mejor. No sólo había conseguido caerle bien a la princesa de la arena, ¡había conseguido un beso de ella!

-Gracias por este día Sai – susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos. Sin saber muy bien porqué, el pelinegro sintió un fuerte calor en el rostro. Había visto una vez a una chica llamada Hinata Hyuuga con la cara completamente roja, ¿estaría su cara exactamente igual?

-¡Temari! – escucharon a alguien de pronto gritar, desviando la mirada hacia la persona que le llamaba, Temari se sorprendió al ver a Shikamaru Nara avanzar con paso lento hacia el lugar.

-Shikamaru… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con una ceja levantada, según recordaba, el domador de sombras había negado la invitación al festival, juzgándolo de problemático.

-Chouji me obligó a venir – mintió ocultando los celos que lo carcomían bajo su típica expresión aburrida. Si bien Chouji tenía planeado asistir al festival, el Akimichi no había hecho más que invitar al Nara que sin pensarlo dos veces aceptó acompañarlo. - Naruto esta buscándolos, ha pensado que se habían marchado sin él – volvió a mentir para justificar que la buscaba, Sai se puso de pie de inmediato antes de que Shikamaru llegase frente a ellos.

-Naruto kun estaba comiendo cuando nos separamos, ¿sigue él ahí?- preguntó al no encontrarlo entre los presentes, Shikamaru asintió mirándolo fijamente con una de sus cejas arqueada.

-Hai, acordamos que yo los buscaría y él esperaría ahí en caso de que ustedes regresaran antes de que los encontrara – explicó con lujo de detalles, Temari agarró la bolsa con su pececito dorado, los abanicos y el plato vacío donde antes estuvieron los dangos.

-Entonces regresemos de una vez, los fuegos artificiales terminaron ya – decidió la chica mirando el cielo ahora sólo iluminado por las estrellas, Shikamaru clavó los ojos en las cosas que Temari llevaba en la mano. – Son regalos de Sai – le explicó al ver la cara del Nara, que tras exclamar un "Oh…", se dio la media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia los puestos de comida, seguidos de Sai y Temari que iban tras él en silencio…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Shikamaru no consiguió pegar el ojo durante aquella larga noche. Lo que había visto le había atormentado de increíble manera, causándole un insomnio que se reflejaba con un tono violeta en los párpados inferiores.

¿Cómo era posible que Sai y Temari acabasen llevándose tan bien si apenas se habían conocido? ¡Por Kami! Temari había besado a Sai apenas en su primera cita, y él que llevaba años trabajando a su lado, lo único que recibía eran regaños, burlas, quejas…

Aunque casi era obvio que a él nunca le habían besado porque lo consideraban tan sólo un compañero, un amigo… Quizás cuando por fin le confesara lo que sentía, conseguiría que ella lo besara… o por el contrario, conseguiría que lo golpeara, con Temari siempre había que considerar esa posibilidad.

Durante horas, Shikamaru se atormentó pensando únicamente en el futuro de Sai y Temari juntos, después de todo, quizás el ANBU era lo que la kunoichi de la arena estaba buscando en una pareja… A lo mejor, ellos eran el uno para el otro, y por eso habían conseguido aquella conexión en tan sólo una cita, cosa que él no había conseguido después de tantos años trabajando en conjunto…

Shikamaru se levantó abruptamente de la cama poco antes del amanecer, al parecer recapacitando. ¡Sai y Temari apenas habían tenido una cita!

Sonriendo aliviado, Shikamaru fue a bañarse. Se había estado apresurando en sus conjeturas, era imposible que en sólo una cita los dos supiesen todo el uno del otro, a lo mucho, podrían descubrir que tenían alguna afinidad, algún gusto en algo en común, pero en cuanto supieran los defectos el uno del otro se darían cuenta de que no tenían un futuro juntos y al final terminarían separándose, y era ahí cuando Shikamaru aparecería para recordarle a Temari que él era el único que la aceptaba tal cual era, le pediría matrimonio, se casarían y vivirían felices en Konoha rodeados de sus tres hermosos hijos…

Para cuando Shikamaru salió de su casa rumbo al departamento de Temari, ya tenía todo perfectamente planeado. Nada le podía salir mal, había contemplado todas las opciones y había pensado en absolutamente todos los movimientos que debería hacer…

Todos, excepto uno que había pasado por alto hasta el instante en que vio algo que definitivamente lo le gustó para nada: frente a la puerta de Temari, y a unos muy escasos centímetros de la rubia, parado con su estúpida pose de conquistador con la mano derecha sobre el marco de la puerta a la altura de su rostro y la izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón, Kiba sonreía de forma seductora…

¡¿Qué demonios hacía Kiba ahí, tratando de conquistar y seducir a **SU** Temari?!

Tratando de canalizar su energía, Shikamaru avanzó hacia ellos, aclarándose la garganta para llamar su atención a tan sólo unos pasos, y consiguiendo que ambos volteasen a verlo.

-No sabía que ustedes dos tenían una amistad – comentó a manera de saludo, el Inuzuka lo miró casi con desdén.

-Debe ser porque pasas demasiado tiempo en la aldea- respondió con una sonrisa que molestó al Nara, que no se preocupó por ocultarlo. Temari se apresuró a responder.

-Kiba ha venido a pedirme un favor, es todo – dijo fulminando al Inuzuka con la mirada, el fastidio de Shikamaru se incrementó al notar la forma en que miraba a Temari, como queriendo comérsela…

-Si ya acabaron, entonces no te importará atenderme, hay algo importante que debemos tratar – decidió mirando mal a Kiba, Temari asintió y tras despedir a Kiba entraron ambos a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Shikamaru clavó los ojos en Temari, parecía molesta…

-¿Interrumpí algo importante?- preguntó con el tono aburrido de siempre, aunque tenía mucha curiosidad. Temari movió la cabeza de manera negativa.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo, Kiba comenzaba a ponerse insistente. ¿Desayunaste ya?- preguntó yendo a la cocina, Shikamaru la siguió.

-¿Y qué es lo que quería? – insistió en saber deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, Temari sacó un par de vasos y tazas de la pequeña alacena.

-Siéntate, espero no te importe tomar solo cereal y jugo, ayer tendría que haber hecho las compras pero lo olvidé- evadió la pregunta, llenando el par de vasos con jugo de naranja que tenía guardado en el refrigerador, Shikamaru avanzó hasta ella y posando su mano en el hombro de la chica, hizo que ella volteara a verlo a la cara.

-Responde Temari, ¿qué es lo que quería Kiba, y porqué te veía de esa manera tan… intensa?- le insistió nuevamente él, con voz pausada y tranquila, Temari se obligó a desviar la mirada de ese par de ojos, había algo en ellos que la estaban poniendo nerviosa…

-No puedo hablar de esto contigo Shika, es un asunto privado que sólo concierne al clan Inuzuka…

-¿Entonces porqué lo sabes tú? – le interrumpió él tomándola por el mentón, pero Temari de inmediato lo hizo apartar la mano y se alejó unos pasos de él para ir al refrigerador.

-Soy la embajadora de Suna, es obvio que yo también deba saberlo- respondió ella, todavía huyendo de su mirada; el shinobi suspiró volteando hacia otro lado durante unos instantes.

-Así que es un asunto de los Inuzuka y Suna… - susurró volteando nuevamente a verla. Ella seguía evadiendo su mirada, ¿por qué le huía si eran asuntos de estado?- ¿Es algo que tenga que ver directamente contigo?- insistió analizando sus reacciones, pero Temari siguió guardando silencio. -Tan sólo respóndeme eso Temari, ¿eso que quiere Kiba tiene que ver directamente contigo? – preguntó nuevamente, la rubia bufó molesta, pero finalmente se enfrentó a los negros ojos del Nara.

-Sí, es algo que me involucra directamente a mí. ¿Satisfecho? – le enfrentó finalmente ella, cruzando los brazos orgullosa, demostrando la molestia que el acoso le causaba, la mirada de Shikamaru se endureció.

-¿Hay algo entre ustedes Temari, salías con él y no me lo habías dicho? – preguntó de nueva cuenta, la kunoichi lo miró incrédula.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Shikamaru?

-Está muy claro que Kiba está detrás de ti Temari, no hace falta ser un genio para ver que le interesas. ¿Desde cuando tienen esa relación…?

-Mide tus palabras niño- le amenazó ahora ella interrumpiéndolo, por fin la había hecho enojar.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a negar que hay algo entre ustedes? – siguió acusándole él avanzando hacia ella hasta quedar a un solo paso.- Ah, ya se, terminaste con Kiba y por eso es que buscas un nuevo novio, ¿no?- insinuó entonces él, sintiéndose cada vez más furioso, ella, harta le gritó:

-¡Con un demonio, que entre Kiba y yo nunca ha habido nada! - estalló por fin Temari, - ¡Que tiene un interés físico en mí ya lo se, no ha dejado de rondarme desde hace meses, pero eso no significa que también yo me sienta atraída por él!, ¿a que no se te había ocurrido eso, genio?

Y por primera vez en aquella mañana, Shikamaru se quedó callado sin nada más que replicar. Se quedó ahí, en silencio, mirando los verdes ojos de Temari que estaba que echaba chispas. Incluso molesta se veía endemoniadamente hermosa…

-Estoy celoso Temari, eso es todo – se atrevió finalmente a decir, Temari parpadeó incrédula.

-¿Celoso…?- repitió ella, esperando no haber escuchado bien, o que Shikamaru dijera que se trataba de una broma… pero Shikamaru no bromeaba. El shinobi estaba hablando muy en serio…

-Sí, dije celoso – confirmó desviando al instante la vista, Temari arqueó una ceja.

-¿Desde cuando te pone celoso que un chico me corteje?-preguntó sin pensar, después de todo, llevaba casi toda una semana saliendo con otros shinobis, y hasta ese momento Shikamaru no había mencionado nada… aunque quizás la escenita en el restaurante podría haber sido una muestra… y después, cuando Sai había aparecido en su apartamento, y también cuando los había interrumpido durante el festival…

-Mendokusai – susurró Shikamaru notando el paulatino cambio en la expresión de Temari: su incredulidad poco a poco había ido aumentando ante la gama de señales que habían ido aparecido frente a ella en tan escasos segundos.

Mirando fijamente a Shikamaru, casi con la boca abierta, Temari se quedó sin palabras.

¿¡Cómo había podido ser tan tonta para no darse cuenta antes?! ¡Shikamaru no había estado ayudándola a buscar al hombre de su vida, tan sólo había estado presentándole chicos al azar que no estaban realmente interesados en ella, por eso la seguía o acompañaba a cada cita esperando que el galán en turno quedara mal frente a ella y aparecer como el valiente caballero en su caballo dispuesto a rescatarla…!

-En mi defensa debo decir que no me había dado cuenta de esto hasta hace muy poco – se atrevió a hablar Shikamaru, que casi estaba adivinando lo que ella pensaba, pero Temari levantó la mano para pedirle que no dijera nada. Se sentía profundamente abrumada, necesitaba el silencio para pensar un poco. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, después de unos minutos hablo.

-Shikamaru yo no se que decirte, – le confesó con seriedad. – Yo confiaba en ti, te fui absolutamente sincera…

-Yo también creía que estaba siendo sincero Temari, pero entonces apareció Sai y lo cambio todo…

-Te viste amenazado – opinó con toda razón la kunoichi cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, Shikamaru metió las manos en los bolsillos. Cómo le hacía falta un cigarrillo…

Y de pronto, alguien tocó la puerta.

Alzando la vista al reloj que colgaba de la pared, Temari maldijo por lo bajo. Shikamaru la miró fijamente con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Estabas esperando a alguien?- preguntó sintiendo el acelerar de su corazón. Temari lo miró nuevamente a los ojos durante breves segundos.

-Anoche… quedé con Sai para salir a entrenar- confesó antes de salir de la cocina, Shikamaru cerró los ojos sintiéndose derrotado, escuchándola abrir la puerta y recibir al ANBU…

Shikamaru se desplomó al instante sobre el piso, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Se había adelantado demasiado al plan, por culpa de Kiba, se le había olvidado por completo que tenía que desacreditar a Sai frente a la rubia, y ahora que ella sabía de sus sentimientos, todo se complicaba… ¿Temari sería capaz de darle una oportunidad de demostrarle que de verdad la quería…?

-Shikamaru – escuchó de pronto frente a él, alzando la vista, el Nara pudo ver a Temari en el marco de la puerta – tengo que irme – dijo simplemente, el shinobi se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ella, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella: estaba decidido a seguir con su plan aunque las cosas se pusieran problemáticas.

-Yo te amo Temari, desde antes de que Kiba o Sai aparecieran… yo más que ellos merezco una oportunidad, y voy a luchar por demostrártelo - le dijo de forma pausada y clara, como para darle más énfasis e intensidad, esperando que de esa manera la kunoichi se diera cuenta del peso de la confesión, pero sin darle tiempo de que ella le replicara, se marchó del lugar con una seguridad que antes nadie le había visto…


	11. Eliminando a la Competencia

_ahhh, perdón por ser cruel y malvada al retrazar las actualizaciónes de manera quincenal!!!_

_Pero es que mi inspiración esta sufriendo fugas, y ahora en vez de trabajar sólo en esta historia, estoy trabajando con 2 mas... _

_en fin, agradesco los reviews! y este capitulo, que la verdad estoy segurisima de que les va a gustar, se los dedico a ustedes que me han seguido dejando reviwes capitulo a capitulo!_

_ahora, disfruten la lectura de éste, uno d mis capítulos favoritos, y ustedes verán porque! nOn_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11. Eliminando a la co**__**mpetencia.**_

Temari cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared completamente frustrada. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

-Temari, ¿te encuentras bien?- escuchó la kunoichi de pronto, y abriendo los ojos repentinamente, se giró hacia la puerta principal, en donde Sai se asomaba con semblante preocupado. Se había olvidado completamente de que el pelinegro la esperaba ahí.

-Sai… yo… no, la verdad es que no estoy bien, ¿te importa si cancelamos el entrenamiento?- pidió ella sonriéndole tristemente avanzando hacia él, al instante Sai entró al departamento avanzando hacia ella.

-¿Te duele algo? Si es eso, podemos ir a ver a la fea, ella sabrá curarte – ofreció mirando atentamente su rostro en búsqueda de algo, pero Temari sólo negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-No es eso Sai, yo… estoy pasando por un momento difícil…

-¿La menstruación? Sakura toma un par de pastillas cada vez que le llega… - la sien de Temari se inflamó notablemente ante el comentario: la comprensión que Sai había demostrado la noche anterior aparentemente se había esfumado…

-NO baka, no es eso – respondió ella tratando de mantener a raya su furia, la mano de Sai sobre su frente la tomó por sorpresa.

-Tampoco es fiebre, ¿estás segura de que no quieres ir a ver a la fea? Ella es buena médico – insistió todavía Sai, Temari cerró los ojos y se apartó del shinobi.

-No necesito ningún médico Sai, lo único que quiero en este momento es a un amigo… y resulta que el mío acaba de salir por esa puerta después de revelarme algo de gran importancia… - susurró notablemente afectada.

¿Y como no iba a estarlo, si Shikamaru había demostrado ser su único buen amigo durante años? En Suna no había nadie a quien ella pudiese llamar realmente amigo, sus hermanos no contaban porque incluso con ellos habían temas de los que no podía hablar, pero con Shikamaru todo era diferente, con Shikamaru ella siempre se podía sincerar… aunque no lo hacía por completo porque su orgullo a veces se lo impedía.

¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora que sabía que en él se había despertado otro sentimiento además del de amistad?

Ella no quería perder eso, no quería perder a Shikamaru…

-Pues, yo puedo ser ese amigo…

-¿Eh? – el comentario la había tomado desprevenida. Volteando a ver nuevamente a Sai, Temari arqueó una ceja.

-Naruto kun me enseño que los lazos de amistad no deben cortarse, si ese chico se aleja de ti a lo mejor es que no le importa mucho ese lazo de amistad…

-Eso es mentira, a Shikamaru sí le importa nuestra amistad – le defendió de inmediato cruzándose de brazos, mirando mal a Sai, que se sonrió con tristeza.

-Entonces es cierto lo que Naruto dijo – susurró sintiéndose un poco decepcionado, Temari lo interrogó con la mirada. – Él dijo que entre tú y Shikamaru había una relación más allá de la amistad, que yo no debía interponerme… pero ¿sabes?, eres la primera mujer que de verdad me parece hermosa, y que hace acelerar mi corazón con tan sólo una sonrisa Temari… Así que aunque Naruto me lo haya pedido, no voy a desistir de estar a tu lado, porque por primera vez estoy sintiendo algo y quiero llevarlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kiba volteó hacia atrás en cuanto percibió el aroma de Shikamaru acercarse a los terrenos de los Inuzuka. Era más que obvio que había estado buscándolo para aclarar las cosas o darle una advertencia, supuso con tan sólo ver su rostro: más allá del semblante típico de aburrimiento, Shikamaru demostraba casi inconcientemente una furia reprimida.

-Akamaru, entra a casa – ordenó el Inuzuka a su fiel compañero que se mostraba ligeramente hostil ante la presencia del Nara que había cruzado ya la puerta principal y avanzaba a paso tranquilo directo a ellos. El enorme perro gruñó como respuesta, indicándole a su dueño que no iba a irse, pero Kiba insistió. - Anda vete ya, es un asunto entre él y yo – dijo con tono firme, y aunque Akamaru quiso negarse, Kiba había avanzado ya hacia Shikamaru, también con paso tranquilo, mostrando que no le tenía miedo.

Shikamaru a unos metros todavía de él, vio al enorme perro alejarse aunque a regañadientes, entonces una diminuta y casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: al menos Kiba estaba siendo equitativo al dejar fuera de la pelea a su perro.

-Y, ¿qué te trae a mi casa, Nara?- preguntó fingiendo no saber a lo que su invitado había ido, Shikamaru se detuvo a un par de pasos de él, guardando entre ellos apenas un metro de distancia.

-Pensé que éramos amigos, Kiba – respondió el de cabellera negra con calma, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, tenía que tratar por la vía pacífica obtener información para elegir después la mejor estrategia.

-Sí, puede que lo seamos, pero intuyo que esta no es una visita de cortesía que suele hacer un amigo – respondió manteniéndose a la expectativa el de cabellera chocolate, sonriendo con seguridad. Shikamaru a su vez se permitió sonreír también.

-Que observador Kiba. En efecto, esta no es ninguna visita de cortesía, así que seré lo suficientemente claro para que alguien tan simple como tú lo entienda, –dijo con seguridad en su voz, y consiguiendo que Kiba se molestase por tratarlo como si fuese un ser inferior o de corto entendimiento. – Deja en paz a Temari, Kiba, o de lo contrario tendré que golpearte con todas mis fuerzas hasta romperte la cara – amenazó con simpleza metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, Kiba aún molesto, se permitió una sonrisa de burla.

-Que ingenuo eres Shikamaru, ¿crees que con esa simple amenaza, voy a desistir mis intentos por conquistarla?- respondió con desdén y orgullo, cruzándose también de brazos. - Eres muy débil y lento para hacerme un solo rasguño Nara, así que mejor retráctate de tus palabras, y aléjate tú de ella – respondió picando a Shikamaru con su dedo índice en el pecho.

El Nara, viendo primero hacia el punto donde Kiba lo había tocado, desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia un lado, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa, y antes de que Kiba se diese cuenta, al voltear de nuevo a verlo a los ojos, Shikamaru le propinó tremendo puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo hizo voltear la cara y retroceder un par de pasos.

-Te vas a arrepentir por esto Nara – amenazó Kiba limpiándose con el pulgar el labio que comenzaba a sangrarle por el golpe, Shikamaru que moviendo los nudillos adoloridos respondió todavía sonriendo.

-¿A si, y qué vas a hacer? – lo provocó sabiendo que sin Akamaru, Kiba no era nadie, pero al instante el castaño le demostró que estaba equivocado y que era mas rápido de lo que creía, abalanzándose sobre él.

Tomado por sorpresa, Shikamaru no pudo hacer nada para evadir la tacleada. Kiba le había clavado el hombro en el abdomen haciéndolo caer al piso sin aire, y antes de que pudiera recuperarse el puño de Kiba se estrelló con la misma intensidad en su cara…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Temari no estaba segura de a donde la llevaban sus pies y sus pensamientos. Había salido de casa justo después de escuchar la confesión de Sai.

Estaba confundida y necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas, después de todo, las cosas que con tanto detalle había planeado e imaginado, de pronto se habían salido de su control. Ahora no sólo tenía a un chico detrás de ella, sino que eran 3 y para colmo uno de ellos había resultado ser su mejor amigo, y aquello era algo que la princesa de la arena no lograba entender.

De Kiba lo entendía, porque a él se le iban los ojos a todo lo que tuviese una falda. Siempre había sabido que era todo un seductor acostumbrado a conseguir a cuanta mujer se propusiera (no por nada había congeniado tan bien con Kankuro que era el máximo conquistador de toda Suna), y por supuesto, ella era ahora su nuevo capricho sólo porque se había negado a salir con él en el pasado.

De Sai lo aceptaba, él le había sido sincero con ella demostrándole interés más allá de lo físico, cosa que lo ponía arriba en la tabla comparativa. Pero, a pesar de eso, Temari realmente no lo conocía, y no podía estar segura de cual era su verdadera personalidad, por lo que requeriría un par de citas más a su lado para saber si sus intensiones eran realmente serias, o todo era parte de algún juego.

Y de Shikamaru, simplemente no sabía qué pensar.

Ella solamente lo había visto como un amigo, nunca como algo más. Incluso ella misma se lo había dicho y dejado en claro el día en que le contase sus planes de boda, pero era obvio que a pesar de eso, él se había ilusionado…

Temari se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta que sus pasos la habían llevado a la casa de los Nara. Sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, recordó entonces la velada que había pasado en compañía de aquella familia, las palabras de Yoshino y el sentimiento que había inquietado su corazón desde aquella maravillosa noche…

Regresando por donde había llegado, la embajadora de Suna volvió a su departamento, preguntándose a sí misma qué es lo que realmente sentía hacia Shikamaru en esos momentos…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?!- gritó Tsume Inuzuka al entrar a su casa y encontrar en el suelo a su hijo menor en el piso, siendo golpeado y golpeando a su vez a Nara Shikamaru, que ni siquiera se inmutaron ante la presencia de la cabeza de la familia Inuzuka. - ¡Hana, ven rápido!- ordenó la mujer gritando a la mayor de sus hijas, que acompañada de algunos cuantos shinobis, entró con total calma, misma que desapareció en cuanto vio a los muchachos, haciéndola correr hacia ellos para separarlos.

Y desde la entrada del complejo Inuzuka, los curiosos shinobis, entre los cuales se encontraba Kakashi sensei, observaron incrédulos como el par de mujeres intentaban separar a los muchachos con bastante dificultad, mientras que Kiba acababa de morder el brazo de Shikamaru, y éste para defenderse le empujaba la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de estrellarlo contra el suelo…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer qué?!- gritaron Sakura y Naruto al unísono, ella sorprendida, y él furioso. Frente a él, Sai sonreía sin dejarse intimidar por las miradas ni los gritos de sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡No, definitivamente no voy a dejar que lo hagas!- continuó Naruto cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo mal, recibiendo a cambio una mirada confundida de Sai.

-¿Por qué no? Temari me gusta, y creo que yo también le gusto – se defendió el pelinegro, Sakura pasando la vista de uno a otro muchacho, se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, sentía que aquello era su culpa por haber ayudado a Sai sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Pero Sai… no es sólo cuestión de ustedes dos, también está Shikamaru- comenzó a explicar la pelirosa con cautela, Naruto asintió energéticamente apoyándola

-Hai, ellos dos tienen una relación de años Sai, no es correcto que intentes separarlos – dijo muy convencido el ojiazul, el chico ANBU arrugó la boca en señal de molestia, sintiéndose decepcionado al ver que no contaba con el apoyo de quienes creía sus amigos…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Temari se desplomó cansada sobre la cama. Había estado dando vueltas por las calles, pensando y pensando sin llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria, y lo único que quería en ese momento era dejar de pensar. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta, y bufando molesta por ser interrumpida, la rubia se dirigió a abrir…

-¿Sí…?- preguntó abriendo la puerta, más no pudo decir nada más al encontrarse frente a Shikamaru que con el ojo morado, el labio partido e hinchado y la ropa llena de sangre y polvo la miraba con nerviosismo. Sorprendida y ligeramente asustada Temari lo hizo pasar y corrió hacia la cocina en busca de hielo que envolvió en un pequeño trozo de tela, y bálsamos para curarle las heridas. Shikamaru se sintió esperanzado al ver su preocupación por él.

Cuando regreso, Temari se detuvo frente a él y con cuidado le acercó el hielo al labio adolorido, Shikamaru por instinto quiso detenerla y poner él mismo el hielo, pero con su mano libre, Temari le sostuvo la mano para impedirle que le curase.

-¿En que demonios estabas pensando para pelear así?- le reprendió ella todavía preocupada, tanto ella como Shikamaru, sabían que las peleas a corta distancia no eran la especialidad del Nara que se permitió sonreír más notablemente.

-Tan sólo pensaba en alejar a Kiba de tí – respondió él con los ojos fijos en los verdes de ella, sintiéndose satisfecho de sus actos y dándose cuenta de que acabar con el labio roto y el ojo morado había valido mucho la pena si ella le cuidaba.

–¿Peleaste con Kiba?- preguntó casi incrédula,y Shikamaru asintió con un suave movimiento de la cabeza. La rubia, sintiéndose turbada al ver esa sonrisa de pequeña satisfacción, presionó con un poco más de fuerza el hielo sobre la herida, consiguiendo que Shikamaru borrara esa tonta sonrisa que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Auch, eso duele mujer – se quejó él apartándose unos centímetros del hielo, y la rubia reprimió una sonrisa.

–Cuando tu madre te vea, va a ponerse furiosa – comenzó regañándole ella, volviendo a poner con delicadeza el hielo en la herida, y Shikamaru al instante volvió a sonreír y apretó con suavidad la mano de Temari, que desviando la vista de la herida hacia su mano, notó hasta ese momento que ella no lo había soltado.

-Al contrario, creo que va a sentirse orgullosa de que pelee por ti… - susurró con un encantador tono varonil que consiguió estremecer a Temari de pies a cabeza mientras con su otra mano acariciaba con ternura el rostro de la chica…

Y como respuesta, la embajadora de Suna apretó de nueva cuenta el hielo con mas fuerza de la necesaria contra el labio partido de Shikamaru que la soltó al instante para darse la vuelta y maldecir mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.

Al instante, Temari se dirigió a la cocina, y Shikamaru no pudo ver la sonrisa nerviosa, ni el sonrojo que había conseguido provocar en las mejillas de la kunoichi….

Y, estando sola en la cocina mientras preparaba una nueva compresa fría para Shikamaru, Temari no podía menos que demostrarse a sí misma que estaba contenta.

Saber de la pelea entre Kiba y Shikamaru por ella, la había hecho sentirse repentinamente emocionada, aunque no estaba segura de si era porque dos chicos peleasen por ella, o específicamente porque Shikamaru peleaba por ella… aún no tenía muy en claro lo que sentía por su mejor amigo.

-Temari – escuchó al ojinegro llamándola desde la puerta, por lo que se obligó a contener la sonrisa y mantener a raya ese entusiasmo que causa el saberse la manzana de discordia entre dos hombres.

-Usa éste- dijo girándose para avanzar hacia él, pero deteniéndose abruptamente antes de dar siquiera un paso al darse cuenta que Shikamaru había acortado la distancia entre ellos y estaba ya a unos centímetros de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y desviando por un segundo su atención hacia los carnosos labios de la rubia…

-Temari – susurró de nueva cuenta él, acariciando de nuevo el rostro de la chica, que sintiendo nuevamente su piel erizada, sonrió ligeramente antes de ponerle el hielo en el labio con dulzura, y arrepintiéndose de último momento de no ponerlo con fuerza para alejarlo un poco más de ella, no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo más soportaría fingiendo que aquella cercanía no la ponía nerviosa…

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que un médico te revise?- preguntó con fingida calma, Shikamaru soportó el dolor que la presión del hielo le causaba, pero la fingida indiferencia de Temari sobre sus sentimientos lo estaba matando.

-Temari, ¿tú me quieres?- se atrevió a preguntar sin apartar sus negros ojos de los verdes de ella, pero ella no fue capaz de mantener aquella profunda mirada.

-Durante años has sido mi mejor amigo, ¿cómo podría no quererte?- respondió mirando atentamente el hielo que aún mantenía sobre el labio de Shikamaru, mirando entonces de manera inconciente esa boca que repentinamente le parecía demasiado atrayente, y que sonreía con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Podrías quererme de otra manera?- insistió Shikamaru, quitándole el hielo de las manos para dejarlo sobre la mesa, y tomando entonces el hermoso rostro por el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos. Quedándose sin palabras, Temari lo miro fijamente, sintiendo el latido acelerado de su corazón.

-Shikamaru yo… - la kunoichi comenzó a sentir la garganta seca, ¡tenía que decirle, tenía que ser sincera, tenía que dejar su orgullo a un lado y confesarle el secreto que durante meses había estado guardando!

El silencio de Temari tan solo impacientaba más a Shikamaru, que al tocar con sus dedos la suave y delicada piel de su rostro, y tener tan cerca esos apetecibles labios rojos, deseaba más y más poder besarla.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Shikamaru poco a poco fue acercando más su rostro al de ella, sintiéndola respirar entrecortadamente; Temari, nerviosa ante la escasa distancia entre ellos, cerró los ojos unos instantes, tratando de calmarse, tratando de hacer el esfuerzo por hablar y decirle, pero la respiración cada vez más cercana de Shikamaru, su cálido aliento que le susurraba que la amaba, y el suave roce de esos labios ya sobre los suyos la hicieron perder el hilo de sus pensamientos y entreabrir sus labios para recibir y corresponder el dulce beso…

* * *

_Ahora diganme si la espera valió la pena, o no jejeje xP no olviden dejar reviewes! nOn  
_


	12. Verdades

_weno, gracias por los reviews! **titxu** gracias por el review largo xD **taashy** eres muy positiva! eso me gusta xD **rose** espero ke ya estes mejor y te hayan dado de alta... aunke si eso pasó, lamento no haber podido cumplirte el deseo de un capitulo más antes de ke salieras **.-nah-kuroi-.** ke bueno ke kieres ver lo ke hace sai xD pero kisas eso deba esperar un pokito xP y **zafirita** tu eres la ke menos le tocó esperar creo!_

_En fin... se ke les gustó el capitulo anterior, a mi también me gustó xD y pues, les dejo el capitulo ke sigue! disfruten... y no me maten después xD_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12. **__**Verdades.**_

Shikamaru saboreó con delicadeza y placer el suave dulce que en sus labios se encontraba, porque los tersos y apetecibles labios de Temari le estaban pareciendo a él, el más maravilloso dulce que jamás hubiese probado.

Deseoso de probar un poco más de ese delicado néctar, Shikamaru acarició con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de Temari, consiguiendo casi de inmediato que ella separase más los labios, y deseando sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo, atrayéndola más hacia él y al mismo tiempo incrementando la intensidad en aquel suave beso.

Temari, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de Shikamaru, se sintió quedar sin aliento. Su corazón latía desbocado, y no se sentía del todo responsable de sus actos. ¿Quién era ése que se había atrevido a besarla de esa manera, y qué había hecho con el cobarde de Shikamaru?

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, la ojiverde se obligó a apartar su boca de la de él para retomar el aliento. Sentía todavía esos atrevidos labios acercarse a ella pero manteniéndose a escasa distancia, como esperando el momento preciso para volver a tomarlos. Sintiéndose como adormecida, permaneció en silencio, percibiendo como él todavía la abrazaba y respiraba su perfume a escasa distancia.

-Temari – susurró el pelinegro con voz sensual, consiguiendo que ella volviese a mirarlo. Sintiéndose desfallecer entre sus brazos, la hermana del Kazekage observó como en un sueño a Shikamaru que, con una sonrisa que se le antojo tremendamente irresistible, inclinaba su rostro nuevamente hacia ella, buscando tener de nueva cuenta sus labios.

-Tu herida…- susurró casi sin aliento, poniendo como pretexto el labio partido de Shikamaru, que dejándose llevar por lo que ese beso había significado para él, no hizo caso de lo que ella había dicho y acercó de nueva cuenta sus labios a los de ella. Temari se estremeció por completo al sentir de nuevo el rose de esos labios, esperando nuevamente un segundo beso igual o más intenso que el primero, pero que el heredero de los Nara se permitió aplazar.

–Eres mía Temari, solamente mía – susurró el shinobi con ternura, rozando apenas con sus labios los de ella, deleitándose únicamente con aquella suave caricia que estaba seguro la incitaría a probar ahora ella su boca.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó ella al instante en un susurro casi inaudible, sintiéndose entonces salir del estupor en que se encontraba. El ingenuo Shikamaru volvió a repetir la frase, y sintió entonces cómo la rubia lo empujaba para alejarlo bruscamente de ella. Sorprendido por tal actitud, levantó la vista de los rojos labios a los verdes ojos, encontrándolos fríos, altivos y orgullosos…

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó confundido, hacía tan sólo unos segundos Temari actuaba sumisa y muy maleable, y ahora lo miraba desafiante y huraña.

-No soy un objeto que pueda poseerse Shikamaru, y por si se te olvida, la que elige aquí soy yo – respondió mirándolo casi con desprecio. Arqueando entonces una de sus cejas, Shikamaru la miró sin entender del todo.

-Estás diciendo que…

-Que te permití que me besaras tan sólo para tener un estándar de comparación entre tú y Kiba, ¿querías luchar por mi, no?, - interrumpió ella orgullosa, y permitiéndose una sonrisa altiva y burlona que consiguió que el Nara se pusiera pálido.- Esto no se trata sólo de deshacerse de tus rivales a golpes, que no se te olvide – le aclaró para recordarle que a final de cuentas, ella tendría la última palabra.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Sai dattebayo!- gritó molesto el Uzumaki, golpeando con su puño la mesa frente a la cual se encontraba sentado Sai sin prestarle la más mínima atención.- ¡Te estoy hablando baka!- gritó nuevamente, tomando ahora sí por el cuello de la camisa a su compañero, que entonces sí volteo a verlo.

-No es necesario ser agresivos, Naruto kun – respondió con una sonrisa falsa el pelinegro, Naruto lo soltó de mala gana, pero entendía su falta de interés dado que lo había llevado hasta la academia en contra de su voluntad.

-Pon mucha atención Sai, que no voy a repetírtelo otra vez – le amenazó con el dedo y una mirada penetrante, aquella era la tercera vez que iba a explicarle la situación, para lo cual se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la pizarra en donde habían 3 burdos dibujos hechos a tiza. Naruto le había pedido a Iruka sensei que le permitiese entrar a una de las aulas para explicarle al pelinegro mejor la situación.

-Hai Naruto sensei – dijo a modo de burla el ANBU mirando aburrido, por primera vez desde que llegara, hacia la pizarra.

-Bien. Como iba diciendo, ésta de aquí, es Temari – indicó señalando el primero de los mal hechos dibujos, aparentemente, era un muñequito de alambre que parecía tener cuatro coletitas en la cabeza. Tras comprobar que Sai lo miraba, aunque con una de sus cejar arqueadas, el rubio señaló el segundo dibujito que parecía tener una piña por cabeza. – Este de aquí, es Shikamaru, y éste último, eres tú – continuó explicando señalando finalmente la última figura que a diferencia de las dos primeras, sólo tenia la cabeza redonda sin ningún adorno.

-Naruto – interrumpió Sai alzando la mano como cualquier chico de instituto que quería tomar la palabra en plena clase, pero el rubio ni siquiera le hizo caso.

-Temari y Shikamaru se conocen desde hace aproximadamente 3 años – prosiguió trazando una línea descendente entre las dos primeras figuras, y colocó un número 3,- y Temari y tú, se conocen desde hace tan sólo un día – y entonces dibujó dos líneas ascendentes que unían a la primera y tercer figura, y por sobre esas líneas colocó el número 1.- ¿Cuál es la diferencia numérica entre un día y tres años Sai? – preguntó el rubio volteando a ver al muchacho, pero antes de que él pudiese decir algo, Naruto sólo se respondió. -Dos años y trescientos sesenta y cuatro días Sai, lo que es una gran diferencia que te pone en desventaja. Ahora bien, Shikamaru y Temari son novios – continuó explicando, dándose media vuelta para escribir sobre la pizarra la palabra, y Sai volvió a interrumpir a Naruto llamándolo, pero de nuevo, el ojiazul lo ignoró.- y tú y Temari, son sólo amigos… bueno, conocidos porque aún te falta mucho para ser su amigo – se auto corrigió antes de escribir la palabra en la pizarra, - y por supuesto, que la diferencia entre novios y conocidos, es equivalente a esos dos años y 364 días – siguió escribiendo Naruto, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Sai que le miraba mal, se había cruzado de brazos y hacía un gesto de infantil molestia. – Así que, como puedes ver, no tienes ni siquiera la más mínima oportunidad de estar con Temari, Sai. Y aunque la tuvieras, de seguro Shikamaru te rompería la cara tal y como hizo con Kiba, como me ha dicho Kakashi sensei – y a continuación, Naruto hizo un dibujo de Kiba con los ojos en forma de equis. – Ahora, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?- cuestionó volteando a ver a Sai con una reconfortante sonrisa, y encontrándose con la terrible mirada que el ANBU le dedicaba.

-Sí, ¿Quién hizo esos feos dibujos? – dijo sacando la libreta que siempre llevaba consigo, aunque sin quitar los ojos de los de su amigo, cuya sien se inflamó ante la pregunta.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?- preguntó en un grito, amenazándolo con el puño. Sai al instante abrió entonces la libreta y le enseño a Naruto el más perfecto dibujo que pudiese haber visto de Temari.

-Ese garabato de ahí no puede ser Temari, por si no lo habías notado, ella es muchísimo más hermosa – reclamó ofendido por el grave insulto que el dibujo significaba para la beldad que era Temari, y a continuación, el ANBU comenzó a enumerarle a su compañero las diferencias críticas entre el pequeño garabato y la obra de arte que sostenía en sus manos.

Evidentemente no había puesto atención alguna a lo que Naruto había dicho, absorto en lo diferente que era el dibujo en la pizarra a su visión de Temari, y por supuesto, Naruto tuvo que contener sus deseos de ahorcar a Sai por distraerse con su intento de dibujo en lugar de haberle puesto atención a la explicación…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Entonces de que se trata esto Temari, de ver quien consigue más puntos a tu favor? – quiso saber entonces Shikamaru tras unos segundos de silencio durante los cuales, su penetrante mirada negra atravesaba con molestia el par de rubís frente a él.

-Hay unas cuantas exigencias que busco en mi futuro esposo Shikamaru, tan sólo para asegurarme que elijo lo mejor para mi. Además, tengo que ser equitativa al evaluarte igual que a los demás – respondió fulminándolo con la mirada llena de burla. Shikamaru sintió de nueva cuenta la sangre hervir.

–Pues no te creo eso de la tabla comparativa – replicó la tomándola por el mentón para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos y encontró ella ahí una dolorosa furia que el Nara reprimía. – Tú sabes perfectamente que no soy como los demás Temari, yo sí te amo – replicó él sintiéndose herido, la rubia se obligó a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado durante breves instantes a pesar del agarre de Shikamaru.

-Cree lo que quieras, ahora si me disculpas, tengo algunos asuntos que atender y agradecería que me dejaras sola – le pidió con total naturalidad señalando la puerta de la cocina, Shikamaru que se negaba a aceptar aquella explicación, tuvo que soltarla de mala gana e irse del lugar, dejándola sola como quería. Él también tenía cosas que pensar.

Escuchando el portazo del Nara al salir del departamento, Temari perdió todo el control que había mostrado, y se había dejado llevar por el coraje, lanzando al suelo el hielo con que antes había estado curando a Shikamaru.

¡¿Porqué Shikamaru tenía que ser tan irresistible, pero a la vez tan idiota y estúpido para tratarla como un objeto?!

La emoción que Temari había sentido al enterarse de la pelea se había esfumado y ahora era una sensación de molestia la que la llenaba al saberse vista como un objeto o un pedazo de carne que no tiene ni voz ni voto.

¡Esos dos se habían peleado por ella, como si se tratase de un trofeo bonito y brillante que después restregarían en la cara del otro, olvidándose de lo que ella pudiese sentir!

-¡Hombres tenían que ser! – comenzó a hablar sola, desahogándose. – ¡Todos ellos son iguales, absolutamente todos! Sólo piensan en sí mismos, en conseguir lo que quieren a costa de lo que sea, son unos egoístas, inmaduros, unas bestias primitivas que todo lo quieren arreglar a golpes, como si una no sintiera, como si lo que nosotras pensamos no importara, ellos nunca nos escuchan, ¡NUNCA!- gritó entonces con todas sus fuerzas.

Y después de haberlo hecho, Temari se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas, decepcionada de saber que Shikamaru, a pesar de decir que la amaba, se había comportado de la misma manera que Kiba al tratarla como algo que se puede poseer…

Aunque tenía que aceptar que besaba jodidamente bien.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Entonces, ¿vas a decirme exactamente que paso?- preguntó Tsume al menor de sus hijos, que había acabado mucho peor que Shikamaru: tenía una cortada de al menos 2 centímetros en la ceja, el labio partido, un rasguño en el pómulo, y el ojo casi cerrado a causa de la inflamación, entre otros muchos golpes.

-No hay nada que decir que no hayas visto – respondió el muchacho aplicándose una compresa fría en el ojo, su hermana había suturado ya la herida de la ceja.

-Shikamaru sí que pega duro, ¿no Kiba kun? – se burló Hana, aplicando un bálsamo en el labio para acelerar el proceso de curación, el castaño gruñó molesto volteando la cara hacia otro lado, y consiguiendo que su hermana riese más abiertamente.

Después de todo, ¿quién pensaría que el vago mas cobarde de la aldea, le diese tal paliza a Inuzuka Kiba?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alguien llamó a la puerta del departamento de Temari, y la ojiverde no podía creer su suerte: hacía tan sólo un par de minutos que Shikamaru había y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a una visita inesperada.

Molesta de que no la dejasen ni un momento a solas para pensar, Temari abrió la puerta bruscamente dispuesta a correr al molesto visitante, pero entonces se encontró cara a cara con Haruno Sakura…

-Sa.. Sakura que sorpresa – dijo realmente sorprendida, al instante, Sakura le sonrió y se inclinó a manera de disculpa.

-Temari, gomenasai!- pidió al instante la pelirosa, y la kunoichi de Suna arqueó una de sus finas cejas.

-¿Porqué te disculpas?- preguntó invitándola a pasar, y la ninja médico accedió aunque manteniendo la cabeza gacha

-Es mi culpa Temari, fui yo quien animó a Sai en toda esta locura – explicó sintiéndose avergonzada por meterla en problemas, la rubia todavía no conseguía entender.

-Perdona Sakura, pero sigo sin comprender, siéntate por favor, traeré té – le ofreció cordialmente yendo a la cocina, la pelirosa se sentó en el sofá, respirando profundamente. Un par de minutos después, la embajadora apareció con un par de humeantes vasos.

-Arigato – agradeció tomando el recipiente, y mirando a su anfitriona sentarse frente a ella.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa con Sai?- preguntó sin mas rodeos, y esperando que la intervención de la médico no fuese un plan de Shikamaru para desacreditar al ANBU. Sakura bebió un sorbo del té, antes de dejarlo sobre la mesita y mirar preocupada a Temari.

-Sai no es muy bueno expresando sus emociones Temari, hasta hace relativamente muy poco tiempo, él todavía reprimía todo sentimiento tal como le habían entrenado – comenzó a explicar para que la otra entendiese.

-Eso ya me lo ha dicho el propio Sai, él pertenece a la división Raiz de los ANBU – afirmó Temari, mirando con una ceja arqueada a su invitada.

-Hai, - coincidió la Haruno, asintiendo con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.- Lo que él esta sintiendo en estos momentos, es tan nuevo como lo es para un niño pequeño, y su curiosidad es tan grande que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos… - durante breves segundos, el par de kunoichis intercambiaron una mirada en absoluto silencio, esperando que una u otra retomara la palabra. Sopesando el contenido de aquella supuesta verdad, Temari habló antes de que Sakura continuara.

-Me estas diciendo, que Sai ¿es como un niño pequeño que hace las cosas por mera curiosidad?- repitió la mayor como no queriendo creer.

-Desde que le conozco, he visto a Sai leer libros enteros en cuestión de horas, y la mayoría de ellos, son sobre cómo entender sentimientos y comprender la mentalidad humana, y no sólo eso, sino que también los pone en práctica creyendo que es la mejor y más fácil de relacionarse con las personas. Incluso cuando te conoció, esa personalidad que viste no era más que el reflejo de un libro – siguió diciendo la Haruno, sacando de su bolso un pequeño libro sobre cómo acercarse a una mujer, un tanto incrédula, Temari observó el libro un par de segundos antes de volver a clavar la mirada en los ojos verdes de su invitada.

-En… entonces lo de ayer… ¿lo hizo todo, porque venía en un libro? - susurró gravemente sorprendida, al instante, Sakura posó una de sus manos sobre una de Temari, y sonriendo avergonzada, negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Lo de ayer en el festival fue el verdadero Sai. Cuando él vio que las indicaciones del libro no habían dado el resultado deseado, y que parecías incómoda ante él, corrió a verme para pedirme un consejo. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, ¿sabes? Habló de ti con tanta dulzura, con tanta emoción… Me dejé llevar por su entusiasmo, y no fui capaz de negarme a ayudarlo para que se acercarse a ti - confesó bajando la cara. Temari se mordió el labio, conmovida.

Entonces era cierto lo que Sai sentía por ella…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Por Kami!, Shikamaru ¿qué te paso? – pregunto alarmada Yoshino al ver a su retoño entrar furioso a la casa para ir directamente a su habitación, Shikaku que lo había visto apenas atravesar la sala a toda prisa, se sonrió.

-Así que era cierto – dijo más para sí mismo que para su esposa, que de inmediato le miró interrogante. – Tu hijo tuvo una pelea con Inuzuka Kiba, o al menos es lo que se dice en las calles – le informó mientras extendía el pergamino en el que trabajaba sobre la mesa, Yoshino lo miró con sorpresa, después de todo, su hijo era un cobarde que prefería huir antes que enfrentarse a golpes con alguien…

En su habitación, Shikamaru parecía un torbellino andando de un lugar a otro, revolviendo todo a su paso.

¡Había peleado a golpes por ella, se había arriesgado a que Kiba le rompiera unas cuantas costillas para demostrarle a ella cuanto le importaba, había arriesgado su propia integridad física y tragado su orgullo para nada!

El manipulador de sombras se sentía peor que derrotado a pesar de haberle ganado a Kiba hacía poco mas de una hora. ¿Qué era lo que Temari no veía en él, qué era lo que esa problemática mujer buscaba y no conseguía adivinar?

La había besado, sí, pero el heredero del Clan Nara quería algo más que sus besos, más que esos rojos labios que le habían sabido a miel y gloria…

-Mendokusai…- susurró dejándose caer finalmente sobre la cama, recordando la suavidad y entrega que había sentido con ese maravilloso beso, su primero y que había sido con ella...

Temari le había correspondido, de eso no tenía ninguna duda; ella también lo había disfrutado. ¿Porqué entonces, si también sentía algo por él le había dado a entender que sus sentimientos no eran suficientes?

-Orgullo, su maldito orgullo – susurró molesto, achacándole sus males al carácter fuerte y orgulloso de la mujer que lo tenía vuelto loco, pero si ella creía que por esa pequeñez, él iba a desistir de sus intentos por estar a su lado, estaba muy equivocada.

Sentándose sobre la cama, Shikamaru entre cruzo sus manos, haciendo con ellas la forma típica de plato hondo que solía usar para concentrarse. Había llegado el momento de pensar en los siguientes movimientos para llevar a cabo su plan satisfactoriamente.

* * *

_No olviden dejar reviews!!!!!!! los kiero!! xD_


	13. Kiba

_Contestando reviews antes de comenzar!!!!!! por cierto, hellow! xD_

_**Temari-vc** arigato por leer!!! *O* la verdad es que ni shikamaru se esperaba lo ke iba a pasar jajaja xD yo también adore esa frase, por eso la puse! *O* gracias por leer, sigue dejando reviews! nOn_

_**Akasuna tsuki-yuue** al contrario, gracias a tí por leer! me dan animos saber ke les gusta lo ke escribo n.n _

_**Zafirita-55** gomen ne por ser tan "mala" con shika!! la verdad es ke yo tmabién lo amo (como muchas otras chicas ke conosco por aki jejeje), pero todo es por efectos del fict! si no le hiciera cosas "malas" no valdría la pena xD gracias por leer! n.n_

_**Titxutemari** ke mi fict no se va a desaparecer si te vas a dormir! xD no pelees mucho con tu madre ke capaz te deja sin internet y la cosa sale peor! xP gracias por leer mi niña, y espero ke te guste también este capitulo! n.n_

_**Anika-san**, lo ke prepara shikamaru ni yo misma lo se o.o y es que todavía no tengo terminado el capítulo 14 así que no se jajajaja xD gracias por leer y dejar review! n.n  
_

_En fin, bueno, a continuación capítulo 13, espero ke les guste, a mi si me gustó pero bueno, dejen reviews! n.n_

* * *

_**Capítulo 13. Kiba**__**.**_

A la mañana siguiente, no había nadie en toda Konoha que no supiese de la pelea entre Shikamaru y Kiba, noticia que por supuesto les había conseguido a ambos shinobis, una reunión a primera hora en la oficina de la Hokage… Y no hacía falta ser un genio como Shikamaru para saber que Tsunade estaba furiosa con ellos.

-¡Las peleas serias entre aliados están prohibidas en Konoha!, ¿escucharon?, ¡PROHIBIDAS!- gritó la mujer que incluso se había puesto de pie y mantenía las manos sobre su escritorio mientras los fulminaba con la mirada, y aunque Shizune que permanecía a su lado atemorizada, ninguno de los dos muchachos parecieron darle importancia a los gritos. - ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto? – preguntó aún con su tono autoritario, sin quitarles la vista de encima. Shikamaru suspiró.

-No fue ninguna pelea seria, Tsunade sama – replicó con su tono aburrido, tenía el ojo todavía morado y el labio ligeramente inflamado. A su lado, Kiba asintió.

-Ninguno de los dos utilizamos nuestro chakra ni usamos jutsus – confirmó el moreno, hablando también tranquilo. La hinchazón en su ojo no había disminuido, llevaba una bandita de curación sobre el pómulo, además de otra sobre su ceja, y al igual que Shikamaru, tenía el labio inflamado. La Gondaime se sentó más tranquila en su silla.

-Aún así, su pequeña pelea les traerá consecuencias a su salario. Por ningún motivo, quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse, ¿entendieron? – el par de shinobis asintieron con seriedad. Alguien llamó a la puerta desde el exterior. – Adelante – permitió Tsunade que entraran, y al instante la puerta se abrió. Kiba reconoció de inmediato ese delicado aroma, e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no voltear.

-¿Me mando llamar, Tsunade sama?- Shikamaru apretó con fuerza sus manos, evitando voltear a verla: Temari avanzó sin siquiera prestarle la mas mínima atención a los muchachos, y deteniéndose entre ambos, a su misma altura con los verdes ojos fijos en la Hokage.

-Esta mañana recibimos una carta del Kazekage – informó la mujer mientras asentía con la cabeza, pasando la vista a los 3 ninjas frente a ella, y notando que tanto Kiba como Shikamaru se notaban ligeramente mas tensos.- Shizune – llamó a su asistente, que al instante se acercó a la embajadora de Suna tendiéndole un pergamino sellado.

–Se te ha asignado una misión debido a la cercanía el objetivo desde tu posición actual, todos los detalles de ella se encuentran en ese pergamino, y si así lo requieres, Konoha te proporcionará a un equipo de tres para llevar a cabo de forma satisfactoria tu misión – le informó la pelinegra, Temari asintió y abrió el pergamino de inmediato. A su lado, Shikamaru y Kiba se removieron ligeramente en sus lugares, y dirigieron una mirada discreta hacia el pergamino, pero la rubia tras apenas haberlo ojeado volvió a enrollarlo, impidiéndoles ver algo.

-Un equipo de tres no será necesario Tsunade sama, si no tiene inconvenientes, me gustaría llevar tan sólo a Sai – pidió sin pensarlo la chica, tanto la voluptuosa mujer como el par de muchachos la miraron con sorpresa y ya sin discreción.

-¿Estas segura de eso, no preferirías pensarlo un poco?- preguntó la Hokage, la embajadora permaneció impasible.

-Estoy completamente segura, Tsunade sama, es una misión fácil y en un lugar cercano a la aldea, estoy segura de que Sai lo hará bien – insistió la ojiverde, haciendo caso omiso del gruñido de Kiba, ni el suspiro de fastidio de Shikamaru. La mujer de ojos dorados, sonrió ligeramente al ver las reacciones de los chicos, y asintió.

-Shizune, encárgate de informar a Sai, ya puedes retirarte Temari.

-Hai – respondió la kunoichi haciendo una inclinación respetuosa y dándose media vuelta para salir junto con la asistente, pero no había dado ni un solo paso, cuando fue sujetada de ambas manos, por Shikamaru y Kiba que la miraban fijamente, buscando una explicación.

Temari ni siquiera los miró, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer por lo que se soltó del agarre para salir orgullosa y con la vista en alto, y salió de la oficina de la Hokage, aunque internamente se sentía muy intranquila: aquella carta por parte de su aldea la había tomado por sorpresa, y tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto…

En el interior de la oficina, Tsunade, sonrió satisfecha. Sin duda, la princesa de Suna les había castigado de la mejor manera eligiendo a otro para irse de misión…

-Shikamaru – llamó Tsunade en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, el heredero del clan manipulador de sombras se obligó a volver su atención a su superiora. – Puedes irte, encontraras un poco de trabajo extra en tu oficina – le indicó dándole a entender que ese era su castigo por pelear con Kiba, por lo que asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, los dorados ojos se clavaron entonces en el Inuzuka. – Kiba, tú te quedas, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte – ordenó con seriedad la mujer.

El muchacho castaño, hizo un gesto de disgusto mientras veía a su rival dar la vuelta para salir de la oficina, seguramente Shikamaru iría tras de Temari aprovechando que él permanecería encerrado, recibiendo un nuevo sermón.

La puerta se cerró nuevamente en cuestión de segundos, y la oficina quedó en silencio. La rubia apoyó su espalda en el asiento del sillón mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no había quitado la vista de los ojos chocolate del Inuzuka. Estaba segura que lo que iba a decir, a él no iba a gustarle…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Shikamaru salió directamente en busca de Temari, el trabajo que tenía pendiente, todavía podía esperar.

Yendo hacia la salida de la torre, Shikamaru pudo ver a la problemática rubia caminar con paso tranquilo a unos metros de él, Shizune no estaba cerca, así que supuso que se había ido en busca del baka de Sai. Era su momento para hablar.

-¡Temari!- le llamó alzando la voz, la susodicha se detuvo al reconocer la voz y se limitó a mirar por sobre su hombro unos instantes antes de continuar su paso.

-Llevo un poco de prisa, niño – respondió ella, también alzando un poco la voz para que él la escuchase.

-Mendokusai – susurró entonces él con voz baja, y se apresuró a formar unos sellos, al instante, la ojiverde se detuvo abruptamente y suspiró con resignación.- kage mane no jutsu completado con satisfacción- le escuchó decir aún con voz baja, y entonces fue obligada a voltear a verlo y acercarse hacia él, mientras sus sombras se mantenían como una sola.- Mírame cuando te hablo, mujer problemática – le dijo él cuando consideró que estaban a una distancia considerablemente cercana, estaba molesto.

-Y yo te dije que llevo un poco de prisa Shikamaru, tengo una cita con… perdona, quise decir que tengo una misión que hacer – respondió ella con una sonrisa altanera y orgullosa, el ojinegro apretó con fuerza sus puños, y la rubia, guiada bajo el influjo del jutsu, hizo lo mismo, haciéndose daño. -Tsk… baka, todavía me tienes atada – le reclamó ella, cambiando su mirada de divertida a molesta. Al instante Shikamaru desvió la mirada e introdujo las manos en los bolsillos, volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado, y Temari también lo hizo.

-¿Porqué él y no yo?- quiso saber el estratega, la kunoichi, que a pesar de la posición en que él la obligaba a estar, lo miraba por el rabillo de su ojo, suspiró.

-Tú eres el más grande genio de toda Konoha, ¿porqué no me lo dices tú a mi? - respondió con sorna, y su cabeza se giró involuntariamente de nuevo hacia él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos negros tan profundos y misteriosos que con sólo posarse sobre ella, conseguían acelerarle el corazón a mil…

-Quiero escucharlo de ti Temari, quiero que salga de tu boca, que sean tus labios los que me lo digan…

Y entonces, lo vio avanzar un par de pasos hacia ella. Había deshecho el jutsu, y avanzaba tranquilo, sin apartar su mirada de los rubís que lo miraban con apoplejía. ¿Por qué si ya podía moverse no lo hacía…?

-Respóndeme Temari, dime porqué…- insistió él en un susurro, deteniéndose a tan sólo un paso, extendiendo su mano para acariciar la bronceada piel de ese hermoso rostro. Durante un par de segundos, ella se dejó hacer…

-Te has preguntado, ¿por qué tú y no Kiba? – respondió cerrando al instante los ojos, y dándose media vuelta terminando la suave caricia. La mano de Shikamaru volvió a sujetarla de la muñeca, tal cual había hecho minutos antes en la oficina. El latir de su corazón se volvió nuevamente agitado, necesitaba irse ya.

-¿Eso qué significa?- preguntó entonces él; su corazón le había dado un vuelco, lo sentía casi salir de su pecho. Necesitaba ver sus ojos, encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba en ese par de brillantes joyas, pero tan sólo la vio sacudir la cabeza.

-No voy a decírtelo Shika, si lo hago, no valdría la pena – susurró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. El pelinegro soltó poco a poco la frágil mano, dejándola partir.

Al menos, él ya tenía algo en que pensar durante su ausencia.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Kiba, ¿hace cuanto que se te concedió el permiso para viajar a Suna cada vez que lo quisieras?- comenzó la mujer preguntando, el shinobi arqueó ligeramente una de sus cejas.

-Van a ser casi seis meses, Tsunade sama – respondió con calma, tratando de averiguar a qué iba la pregunta. La voluptuosa mujer respiro profundamente, para después dejar salir el aire con lentitud. Ella conocía el carácter explosivo del muchacho frente a ella, debía tener tacto para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Seis meses Kiba, y ella no ha cambiado de opinión, ¿verdad? – continuó ella, midiendo sus palabras, el semblante del shinobi se volvió sombrío y duro, lo vio apretar con fuerza sus manos, pero no dijo nada. Tsunade volvió a suspirar. – Voy a revocarte el permiso para salir hacia Suna, creo que es lo mejor para todos,- juzgó la mujer después de unos segundos, el rostro del Inuzuka perdió todo color, mientras era teñido por la sorpresa.

-Pero… pero Tsunade sama…- quiso entonces el muchacho replicar, de manera involuntaria, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. La rubia cerró los ojos un par de segundos, mientras inclinaba su torso hacia delante para apoyar los codos sobre la mesa, y entrelazar sus manos a la altura de su barbilla.

-Tarde o temprano iba a pasar Kiba – susurró con los dorados ojos de nuevo sobre el muchacho, conciente de que sus palabras estaban provocándole un gran daño.- Han pasado seis meses desde que, junto al permiso de viajar a Suna, te permití que cortejaras a la hermana del Kazekage como un bien para la alianza entre aldeas, pero desde el principio has obtenido una negativa, ya no puedo permitir que tus intentos se conviertan en hostigamiento, y mucho menos, que a causa de ellos haya peleas entre dos shinobis de mi aldea. Lo siento mucho Kiba, pero no tengo otra opción.

Las razones propias de Tsunade tenían una justificación verdadera, de eso el moreno no podía dudar; pero lo que él sentía en ese momento estaba por encima de la razón. Para él, aquella decisión no era más que un castigo por haber peleado con Shikamaru, y si comparaba los castigos, estaba seguro de que el más duro había sido para él.

Y eso era una completa injusticia. Una verdadera humillación.

Sin posibilidad alguna de réplica, Kiba salió un par de minutos después de aquella oficina, conciente de que en cuanto la embajadora de la arena regresara de la misión, enviarían un reporte al Kazekage informándole sobre la revocación definitiva de la petición de matrimonio a la heredera del clan Sabaku No, por parte del último miembro del clan Inuzuka.

Con el corazón encogido dentro de su pecho, Kiba salió de la torre del Hokage, con la mirada perdida, pensando todavía en que debería haber algo que pudiera hacer, o alguien con quien hablar para evitar que su oportunidad con Temari se esfumara…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Caminando con tranquilidad por las calles de la aldea, tratando de despejar al máximo su mente, Temari decidió que no debía sugestionarse imaginando que las cosas en Suna no iban bien, así que se desvió a comprar algunas provisiones para el viaje, y de paso dejar algo de comida en su despensa, después de todo, aún le quedaban un par de días en Konoha.

Deteniéndose a elegir un poco de fruta fresca, Temari sin pensarlo, le dio tiempo a Kiba para salir de la oficina de Tsunade y salir a buscarla, aunque la verdad no era que ella se estuviese escondiendo de él, pensó para sí misma cuando lo vio acercársele.

-¿Y esa cara? – preguntó ella mirando atentamente las manzanas, realmente Kiba se veía mal, aunque no estaba segura si era por los golpes o algo más. El castaño tomó una manzana del montón y se la ofreció.

-Necesitamos hablar Temari, esta vez es de verdad – le respondió él con los ojos sobre ella, que tomando la manzana que él le daba, la evaluó antes de responder.

-¿Por qué debo creerte, si cada vez que te me acercas dices lo mismo y nunca hablas con seriedad?- le espetó ella dejando la manzana junto a las demás, y optando por llevar fresas, el Inuzuka suspiró y le dio la espalda al puesto de fruta, mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle.

-Porque esta es mi última oportunidad, Tsunade sama me ha dado un ultimátum – le dijo con voz pausada y tranquila, y la rubia por fin lo miró.

-Así que, ¿te darás por vencido?- no pudo evitar preguntar ella, y notando una mueca de desagrado en el rostro del castaño.

-Si no fuera una orden no lo haría, créeme – dijo él volteando ligeramente a verla, y encontrándose con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de ella… y ese pequeño gesto le dolía en el alma.

-Vale, hablemos – y pagando por la fruta, Temari accedió a la petición.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¡¿NANI?! ¡¿Cómo que te vas de misión con Temari?!- pegó Naruto el grito en el cielo tras escuchar al pelinegro, que con una de sus mejores sonrisas le contaba.

-Creo que es inevitable después de todo,- dijo notablemente feliz el ANBU, que pasaba su mirada del rubio a la pelirrosa, que nerviosa se mordía el labio. - ¿Tú que piensas, fea?- preguntó curioso de saber su reacción, pero la Haruno tan sólo le sonrió sin decir nada, evitando por todos los medios ver a Naruto.

Si el Uzumaki se enteraba de que le había sugerido a Temari que conociese más a Sai antes de hacer nada, seguro le echaba bronca…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó Temari, incómoda ante el silencio de su acompañante que miraba por la ventana de la pequeña cafetería en que se encontraban, él había pedido un poco de privacidad, y ella no queriendo llevarlo a su departamento, lo llevó a ese poco solicitado lugar. Poco antes, la mesera había dejado un par de vasos de té helados frente a ellos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace medio año?- dijo de pronto Kiba, clavando los ojos en los de Temari, y ella, después de probar el té, respondió.

-Imposible olvidarlo – dijo sencillamente, sin cambiar su expresión, y él bajó ligeramente la mirada, sonriendo mientras removía con la pajilla el té.

-Yo acababa de terminar una misión muy cerca de Suna, mi equipo estaba cansado y me pareció buena idea pasar a saludar a tu hermano y descansar ahí un rato… - comenzó a decir él, recordando.

Había sido una misión de rastreo y entrega de documentos, nada realmente importante, pero que había requerido el fino olfato de los Inuzuka, que en compañía de un grupo de gennins a quienes lideraba, le había dado la oportunidad de salir de la monotonía en que últimamente vivía.

-En cuanto entramos a la aldea, Kankuro apareció para recibirme y me contó la más maravillosa de las noticias que podía recibir, estabas buscando un compromiso serio, y yo llegaba en el momento correcto... - siguió contando, elevando de nueva cuenta la mirada a los verdes ojos de Temari, que lo miraba en silencio, sorprendida por la manera en que sonreía: ella estaba segura de no haberlo visto sonreír nunca de aquella manera tan sincera… - yo estaba enamorado de ti Temari, aún lo estoy. Y tu hermano lo sabía a la perfección…

Kiba extendió su mano al instante por sobre la mesa, deteniéndola sobre la de la rubia, que sentía que él la miraba de forma diferente de siempre, y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, se obligó a apartar su mano, y al mismo tiempo desviar la vista. Ella conocía aquella mirada, no era la primera vez que se la topaba, y se sintió terrible al volver a recordarla.

-Kiba, tú sabes que nunca ha sido mi intensión… - retomó entonces ella la palabra, pero antes de poder terminar la frase, el Inuzuka la interrumpió.

-¿Jugar conmigo? – dijo buscando todavía su mirada, y Temari sacudió la cabeza dibujando una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

-Iba a decir ilusionarte – completó su propia frase, con el rostro hacia un lado, y Kiba, regresando su mano a la pajilla del vaso, bajó la vista y sonrió también de manera triste.

-Es cierto… en aquel momento, también lo dijiste… "No te hagas ilusiones, no va a funcionar" – repitió la frase que durante los últimos 6 meses, no había conseguido olvidar por más que lo deseara. En silencio, Temari asintió, recordando…

Había ocurrido hacía casi medio año, cuando había confesado a sus hermanos sus planes de matrimonio que hasta ahora había podido llevar a cabo, y contrario a lo que esperaba, ni Gaara ni Kankuro no se habían negado.

Casi de inmediato, el marionetista había comenzado a hacer sugerencias, mientras que el pelirrojo Kazekage había comenzado a hacer el papeleo necesario para agilizar el trabajo de ese matrimonio, pero sin inmiscuirse demasiado…. y antes de que Temari lo asimilara, ya se había movido algunos hilos, y se encontró fuera de su casa empujada por Kankuro, para que saliera con Kiba que había llegado de visita…

-Inuzuka Kiba en persona- había dicho a modo de saludo, sonriendo altanera, y recibiendo al instante una sonrisa seductora del castaño, que comiéndosela con los ojos respondió.

-Tan hermosa como siempre, Sabaku no Temari… ¿nos vamos?- dijo ofreciéndole caballerosamente el brazo, pero la orgullosa rubia se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo despectiva.

-No te hagas ilusiones, niño, no pienso ser una más de tus aventuras- le dijo sin miramientos, sabiendo por boca de algunas mujeres de Konoha, que Kiba era todo un mujeriego. Y entonces él la miró con desconcierto.

-¿Aventuras? – repitió él sin borrar la sonrisa, y dedicándole entonces por primera vez esa mirada que la rubia ya había olvidado.- Perdona Temari, pero para mí, esto es muy en serio. He venido desde Konoha para solicitar tu mano en matrimonio…

Temari al instante quedó petrificada. Sin duda alguna, aquello la había tomado completamente por sorpresa, jamás se hubiese podido imaginar que Kiba la estuviera tomando tan en serio, ¡y vaya que lo estaba diciendo en serio! Esa primera sonrisa seductora se había borrado del rostro del castaño, que manteniendo ahora el semblante serio, le había confesado el motivo de la visita. La rubia no olvidó reclamar a Kankuro por haberle dicho al Inuzuka de sus planes, sin su consentimiento…

-No va a funcionar – tajante como siempre, la princesa de Suna borró cualquier expresión amistosa de su rostro, fulminando al moreno con la mirada, quien arqueando una ceja, se mostró molesto.

-¿Porqué no, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?- cuestionó casi indignado de que ella ni siquiera le diera la oportunidad de demostrar algo, y ella bufó burlona.

-Te creía mas inteligente Kiba… regresa a tu aldea a conquistar a alguien más, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo – sentenció dándole la espalda, dispuesta a entrar de nuevo a su casa, pero la mano del Inuzuka la detuvo sosteniéndola de la muñeca, haciéndola voltear.

-Al menos deberíamos intentarlo Temari, estoy seguro que si te permitieras conocerme más…

-No necesito conocerte más para saber que esto de verdad no va a funcionar Kiba, será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones – le repitió mirándolo seria, quizás con un poco de pena. Durante algunos segundos, los dos permanecieron en silencio, tan sólo observándose un tanto retadores, y finalmente el Inuzuka la soltó y se giró, dándole la espalda a ella.

-No voy a rendirme Temari, voy a hacer que cambies de opinión así tenga que venir cada semana, que pases buenas noches…

Y después de aquella vez, Temari había tenido que verlo constantemente en Suna, siempre insistente, pidiéndole que le diera una oportunidad a su relación, sintiéndose culpable por no haber correspondido nunca los sentimientos de Kiba, y esperado en vano que lo que él sentía por ella poco a poco se fuera esfumando…

* * *

**bueno, pues hasta aki llega el capitulo de hoy!**

**se lo dedicke a Kiba, no por nada le puse ese título verdad xD y es que quería darle una justificación a su "repentino" interes en Tema, ke ya vimos no es tan repentino...**

**como sea, tengo todacía una contradicción con el personaje, así que no se ke pueda pasar ahora! de verdad gracias por leer, y sigan dejandome reviews! n.n**

**bye bye! nOn**


	14. Problemas en la Arena

_**Capitulo 14. Problemas en la Arena**_

-Debo irme Kiba, lo siento mucho – se disculpó ella sincera, mirando al Inuzuka con un dejo de pena, de verdad sentía mucho volver a romperle las ilusiones. El muchacho tan sólo asintió sacando la cartera para pagar el te de ambos, aunque el suyo ni siquiera lo había probado.

-Supongo… que entonces este es el adiós definitivo – comentó después de una pausa, levantando la seria y opaca mirada que sus ojos cafés en ese momento mostraban, Temari se mordió el labio. No creía conveniente decirle a él, que siempre podían ser amigos…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Temari apuró el paso. Ya iba retrazada para comenzar la misión.

Esperándola cerca de la entrada de la aldea, la rubia pudo ver a un muchacho, que definitivamente no era Sai…

-Naruto, ¿donde está Sai? Pensé que ya estaría aquí – le dijo a modo de saludo al detenerse frente a él y no encontrar a nadie más alrededor. El ojiazul la miró fijamente y con seriedad.

-Fue a hacerse un chequeo médico con Sakura, y me tomé la libertad de venir a hablar contigo unos instantes,- le dijo cruzándose de brazos, y mirándola mal, cosa que a la kunoichi le pareció por demás extraña: Naruto era siempre con ella todo risas y felicidad.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó arqueando suavemente una de sus cejas, y el jinchuuriki permaneció en silencio unos instantes, eligiendo sus palabras.

-¿Porqué juegas con Sai si tienes a Shikamaru? – preguntó haciendo una mueca de disgusto, y la rubia no ocultó la sorpresa en su rostro.- No soy tonto Temari, yo vi como Kiba te miraba, y el hecho de que Shikamaru casi lo matara ayer está más que claro, así que dime porqué involucras también a Sai en esto – insistió en saber el rubio, y ahora fue ella quien dibujó en su rostro una mueca de disgusto.

-Perdona que te lo diga Naruto, pero este no es tu problema – juzgó ella cruzándose también de brazos, y mirándolo ahora ella mal. Naruto suspiró. Él ya sabía que iba a ser difícil convencerla de que estaba cometiendo un error con Sai.

-Sai es mi amigo Temari, y tú también lo eres, - replicó tranquilo el chico, cambiando su expresión seria por una preocupada. – Él es como un niñito, ahora está contento y emocionado porque te ha conocido, pero en unos días, cuando encuentre algo más nuevo, va a dejarte para ir detrás de ese juguete nuevo… y si tú lo estás tomando en serio, va a lastimarte Temari, va a lastimarte y mucho…

Las palabras del rubio provocaron en la kunoichi un sentimiento lleno de gratitud, ella no podía dudar ni un segundo de que el shinobi la enfrentaba en nombre de su amistad, deseando fervientemente no verla nunca lastimada… regalándole a Naruto una pequeña sonrisa sincera, Temari respondió.

-Sabes, es la segunda vez que comparan a Sai con un pequeño niño… pero, me gustaría verlo por mi misma. Te agradezco tu preocupación Naruto, pero no tienes porqué hacerlo… nunca me ha gustado jugar con los demás, pero me temo que tarde o temprano alguien saldrá lastimado – le confesó ella mostrándose afectuosa, el shinobi no pudo evitar pensar en Kiba, que por meterse entre Shika y Temari, había recibido su merecido, y antes de que pudiera siquiera comentarlo, Sai apareció entre ellos en una bola de humo, sonriéndole expresivamente a ella…

-Temari san, perdona la tardanza – le saludó con entusiasmo en su voz, y la rubia sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia. Naruto también le sonrió a ella.

-Vale, tienen que irse ya, están bastante retrazados – dijo el rubio apartándose unos pasos, y asintiendo, la pareja se despidieron antes de retomar el camino…

Observándolos marcharse en silencio, Naruto suspiró resignado.

Temari tenía razón, cuando uno se enamoraba de quien no debía, era inevitable no salir lastimado… y dándose media vuelta, el rubio pensó en lo mal que la estaría pasando Kiba…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Shikamaru apartó la vista de los papeles, con una ceja arqueada.

-Con que ahora eres tú el que me visita,- pensó aburrido el estratega, mirando a su rival y amigo entrar en el despacho. Kiba permanecía tan serio como lo había dejado unas horas atrás en la oficina de la Gondaime.

-No vengo a quitarte mucho tiempo – anunció el moreno, mirándolo a los ojos, y el Nara adivinó por éstos, que Kiba estaba derrotado.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sai y Temari avanzaban a paso veloz entre los árboles, llevaban ya un par de horas de camino, y a pesar de ello, ambos andaban en completo silencio.

Estaban de misión, no era momento para conversar, en aquellos momentos había una prioridad por sobre la atracción que Sai sentía, y tratando de concentrarse en el trabajo, el ANBU decidió andar en silencio, aunque la verdad permanecer concentrado le estaba costando un gran trabajo: ver a Temari avanzar con tanta agilidad, con el viento jugando con sus dorados cabellos, y la expresión de absoluta concentración lo incitaban a pintarla en ese mismo momento…

-Sai – llamó repentinamente la rubia, mirándolo únicamente de reojo: no podía perder de vista el camino o podría caer. El pelinegro, dando un respingo al saberse descubierto de mirarla, sonrió un tanto avergonzado.

-¿Pasa algo, Temari?- preguntó sin dejar de avanzar, y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada importante, es sólo que desde que salimos no has dicho nada, ni siquiera para preguntar de lo que trata la misión – respondió haciendo la observación, y Sai cayó en cuenta de que lo que ella decía era cierto: había salido tan sólo siguiéndola y sin saber nada sobre su misión, aunque Shizune había dicho algo sobre protegerla y había dado por hecho que esa era su misión…

-Perdona… estaba distraído – dijo a modo de disculpa, y Temari asintió.

-Vale, pero tienes que estar alerta a partir de este instante. Estamos por encontrarnos con un ninja de mi aldea, y tú deberás encargarte de que no haya ningún espía en los alrededores – ordenó ella con seriedad, y el shinobi asintió asumiendo que aquella reunión era importante.

-¿Estamos cerca del punto de reunión?- cuestionó al notar que la rubia bajaba el ritmo y la velocidad del avance, y ella asintió.

-Hai. Verifica en un radio de al menos un kilometro – le pidió ella, y al instante lo vio detenerse y extender rápidamente un pergamino sobre el cual trazó con tinta un par de aves.

Haciendo los sellos necesarios, Sai hizo que sus creaciones se elevaran, mientras que Temari bajó de los árboles a unos 100 metros de donde estaba Sai y comenzaba a avanzar oculta entre los troncos. Desde la altura, el ANBU siguió avanzando manteniéndose también oculto…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kiba salió tranquilo y muy satisfecho de la oficina de Shikamaru.

Había jugado su última carta en aquel juego, su última estrategia había sido puesta en marcha…

Y aunque era un movimiento arriesgado, eso era todo lo que tenía…

Sin duda alguna, Shikamaru había mordido el anzuelo, y si las cosas salían como el Inuzuka tenía planeado, podía estar casi seguro de que gracias a ese último movimiento, conseguiría hacerse de Temari…

Después de todo, él sabía la verdad tras aquella boda que la rubia y todo Suna necesitaban...

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Nada aún?- preguntó un inquieto Kankuro entrando repentinamente a la oficina donde el Kazekage se hacía cargo del papeleo. Sin siquiera apartar los verdes ojos de los libros en que trabajaba, Gaara apenas y sacudió la cabeza.

-Llegará cuando tenga que llegar – le dijo con calma, dando la vuelta a la hoja, el marionetista bufó.

-Esta retrazada Gaara, Temari se ha vuelto floja, pasa demasiado tiempo con ese vago bueno para nada – se quejó cruzándose de brazos y sin apartar los ojos chocolates del Kazekage, que haciendo unas anotaciones sobre un pergamino siguió sin ver a su hermano mayor.

-Prefiero eso, a que salga lastimada por cometer alguna imprudencia – le aseguró el menor, levantando por fin la vista de los papeles, justo a tiempo para ver la expresión de asombro de su hermano que lo miraba incrédulo y casi con la boca abierta…

-No estarás hablando en serio – susurró casi sin voz, y el pelirrojo dibujó una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

-Llama a Baki, Temari acaba de llegar…

oOoOoOoOoOo

En cuanto salió de la oficina, Shikamaru fue directo al departamento de Temari, aún a sabiendas de que no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Después de haber hablado brevemente con Kiba hacía unas cuantas horas, una sola pregunta rondaba en su mente sin dejarlo estar en paz.

Ya no eran las palabras que ella había dicho antes de irse, ni siquiera la idea de saber que se había ido de misión con Sai, lo que en ese instante le preocupaba, era algo más… algo en lo que antes no había reparado y que el Inuzuka había insinuado…

¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que Temari repentinamente había decidido casarse…?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sai dudaba entre lo que tenía que hacer, y lo que consideraba lo más conveniente de hacer.

Era obvio que durante la misión, Temari era la capitana, que él debía obedecer todas y cada una de sus palabras, pero la estrategia que debían seguir a él no le convencía para nada. No quería permanecer sólo observando a la lejanía, dejándo que ella se arriesgara de aquella manera…

Unos cien metros más adelante, Temari avanzaba con cautela, atenta a cualquier movimiento que ocurriera a su alrededor. Sai no había visto nada extraño desde arriba, pero no por eso ella iba a confiarse.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló a sus espaldas, y al girarse, Temari se encontró con la señal de que el ninja de la arena con quien iba a encontrarse esta arribando al lugar…

Sai se sintió repentinamente inquieto. Lo que estaba pasando no le gustaba para nada. Había sentido un ligero soplo del viento, después, a unos cuantos metros de Temari, algo en la tierra había comenzado a removerse, la rubia se había girado instantáneamente aparentemente sin notar el punto donde él había visto el ligero movimiento, ella había fijado toda su atención a un remolino de viento se había formado de repente… sintiendo un temblor que recorrió instantáneamente todo su cuerpo, Sai se dispuso a intervenir.

El suave viento había comenzado a elevarse hacia el cielo, y Temari sintió los finos granos de arena que también se elevaban. Dándole la espalda al pequeño tornado, sonrió y vio como la tierra frente a ella comenzaba a moverse. Ya estaba segura de a quién estaba por encontrarse…

La ráfaga de viento repentinamente incrementó su velocidad y potencia, arrancando algunos pequeños arbustos de la tierra, y Sai se maldijo por haber mantenido tanta distancia entre él y la embajadora de la Arena, que de un momento a otro había sido envuelta por el aire que arreciaba cada vez más. No alcanzaría a llegar…

Desde el centro de aquel pequeño torbellino, Temari escuchó con claridad la voz de Sai llamándola. La rubia se giró inmediatamente hacia donde lo había dejado y lo vio correr apresurado hacia ella, haciendo sellos con sus manos y dándole vida a sus creaciones de tinta….

-¡Maldita sea Sai, aléjate!- gritó con voz potente y autoritaria la rubia, mientras el remolino de viento crecía mas y mas. Las criaturas de tinta que Sai había creado para salvarla se habían estrellado ya contra el viento que había arrancado también un par de árboles.

-¡Voy a sacarte Temari, no hay de que preocuparse!- gritó el pelinegro trazando rápidamente en otra figura de tinta, que corrió la misma suerte que las primeras.

-¡No Sai, no intervengas, es mi hermano, mi hermano vendrá!- gritó la rubia con todas sus fuerzas, pero el viento arreció a su máxima potencia ahogando sus gritos y los de Sai que había sido alcanzado por el viento, lanzándolo a varios metros… y la rubia de ojos verdes no pudo mas que suspirar resignada al verlo caer inconciente… - Gaara, creo que esta vez si te pasaste – reprendió al instante la rubia al cúmulo de arena que durante el tornado se había formado, y del cual una figura humana comenzó a tomar forma.

-Ha sido Kankuro, no yo – respondió con parsimonia la figura, que poco a poco fue tomando color. La rubia suspiró profundamente, mientras veía como el color verde iluminaba las pupilas de arena.

-Pues dile que se ha pasado, no era necesario usar tanto viento- siguió reprochándole ella, mostrando un tanto de disgusto a la figura de arena que asintió ligeramente mientras dirigía una mirada al inconciente pelinegro…

-Pensé que traerías a tu amigo Nara – dijo casi con voz monótona el pelirrojo, y ella desvió la mirada ligeramente.

-Digamos que estaba ocupado- respondió fingiendo indiferencia, y el muchacho dibujo una diminuta sonrisa.

-Este no parece ser muy inteligente, ¿quién es?- preguntó después de unos segundos, mirando fijamente a su hermana que sonrió volteando a ver al Kazekage.

-Es un ANBU, se llama Sai y es muy simpático- respondió ella atentamente a cualquier nueva expresión de su hermano menor, quien sencillamente la miró arqueándo ligeramente una de sus cejas. Parecía un tanto inquieto.

-¿Es el afortunado?- quiso saber por mera curiosidad, y la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Apenas hace unos días lo conocí, es el nuevo compañero de Naruto…- comenzó a decirle, pero antes de ahondar en el tema, el jiinchuriki interrumpió.

-¿Cómo está él?- cuestionó dando a entender que no tenía intención alguna en saber más sobre el shinobi desmayado, y Temari suspiró ligeramente.

-Muy bien, estoy segura de que estará feliz de verte en cuanto todo esto termine – le dijo ella animosamente, pero Gaara permaneció en silencio, tornando su rostro nuevamente serio…

Una ráfaga viento sacudió los árboles, despojándolos de algunas cuantas hojas. Un par de mechones del rubio cabello, se elevaron unos instantes antes de caer sobre el rostro de la oji verde, mientras el cabello pelirrojo de su hermano se alborotaba también a causa del aire.

En silencio, Gaara apartó los dorados mechones del rostro de su hermana, depositándolos atrás de su oreja. Su mirada se tornó llena de tristeza. Se sentía culpable por lo que le esperaba a Temari…

-Lamento mucho haberte inmiscuido en esto – susurró el muchacho después de unos momentos, con su mano todavía acariciando la dorada melena. Temari se sintió enteramente conmovida.

-No fue tu culpa Gaara, yo sola me metí en esto, ¿recuerdas? – respondió ella, regalándole una sonrisa maternal. El Kazekage de Suna suspiró.

-Aún así te pido disculpas… te conseguí un poco más de tiempo en Konoha, pero si aún así no lo consigues, informa a la Hokage de la situación – informó endureciendo entonces su mirada, y la rubia de inmediato cambió también su semblante: aquello era algo serio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó entonces ella, ligeramente inquieta.

-Dos semanas más. El consejo está impacientándose y se negaron a esperar más – por el tono de su voz, la rubia supo que su hermano sentía rabia, en Suna las cosas se estaban poniendo más graves. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Termari asintió enérgicamente.

-Tres semanas serán suficientes Gaara, no te preocupes, confía en mi – le pidió tomando la mano de su hermano, y estrechándola con fuerza, el pelirrojo asintió, sintiéndose seguro: tenía todas las esperanzas puestas en su hermana, en quien confiaba ciegamente desde que todo aquello comenzó.

-Debo irme, Baki y Kankuro todavía no soportan mucho tiempo el jutsu - dijo sin más, soltando a su hermana, y comenzando a hacer los sellos para desvanecer la técnica que lo había enviado hasta aquel lugar, la rubia asintió pensativa, pero antes de que terminar, el muchacho preguntó. – Entonces, ¿aún no has elegido a ninguno? – insistió en saber, dejándole ver a ella una pequeña sonrisa. La kunoichi arqueó una ceja y esbozo una media sonrisa.

-¿Vas a darme tu opinión, como hizo Kankuro?- preguntó ella, recordando la ocasión en que el marionetista había abogado a favor de Kiba, el jinchuriki le sonrió más abiertamente mientras se encogía ligeramente de hombros y terminaba de hacer los sellos.

-Yo creo que Nara Shiikamaru podría hacerte feliz, al menos es bastante inteligente para saber que debe dejarte actuar en lugar de querer salvarte.

La figura del Kazekage se convirtió al instante en un montón de arena, que gracias al aire, se esparció en pocos segundos por todo el lugar.

Temari permaneció un par de minutos ahí plantada, casi con la boca abierta, al saber que su hermano, el mandamás de toda Suna, le brindaba su apoyo al estratega…

Y al cabo de un rato después, se dispuso a despertar a Sai para tener con él una plática importante.

* * *

_Listooo! Ahi tienen el capítulo 14 xP_

_agradesco los reviews a rose, ke espero ke ya esté mejor, a taashy ke espero haya disfrutado sus vacaciones, a zafirita ke espeor haya sobrevivido a la espera de la concinuacion! jeje, a titxu ke tiene altas probabilidades de kedarse con kiba como pidió y a immature ke sigue apoyando los shikatemas como debe de ser, yeeei!!! xD_

_gracias por commentar, de verdad ke me dan animos para seguir escribiendo aunke mi inspiración se haya largado de vacaciones a no se donde... en fin, espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo, hasta la próxima! n.n_


	15. De Celos y Otros Sentimientos

_**Capítulo 15. De Celos y Otros Sentimientos.**_

La noche era fresca, pasaba ya más de la media noche cuando Temari y Sai regresaron a Konoha. Los dos estaban cansados del largo viaje, y lo único que querían era descansar. El reporte para la Hokage tenía que esperar.

Siendo todo un caballero, el ANBU se ofreció a acompañarla a casa, cosa que hicieron en medio del silencio de la noche. No había ni un alma en aquellas oscuras calles. Al llegar al edificio donde la rubia se alojaba, se despidieron deseándose buenas noches y nada más. Sai se marchó una vez la vio entrar.

En cuanto Temari hubo cerrado la puerta, dejo caer al piso el pesado abanico apoyado junto a la puerta, y extendió la mano hacia el interruptor de la luz. El foco no se encendió.

-Maldición – susurró cansada la kunoichi, pensando en la pésima calidad de la bombilla. Ahora tendría que avanzar a oscuras por el departamento, al menos hasta llegar a la habitación.

Llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, Temari desató las coletas que siempre sostenían su melena bajo control, introduciendo al instante los dedos en ella dándose un reconfortante masaje. Estaba cansada, pero muy tensa. Necesitaba relajarse un poco antes de dormir, así que optó por darse un baño.

Avanzando en penumbras, la mujer desató el obi rojo que sujetaba la yukata, misma que con cada paso fue abriéndose dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo. Dejando caer el obi al piso, Temari echó los hombros hacia atrás, y dejó que la yukata se deslizara por su cuerpo para acabar también en el suelo. No se sentía ni con ganas ni con fuerzas para recoger la ropa y llevarla al canasto con la otra que estaba sucia…

De pronto, le pareció escuchar un ruido.

Detenida en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de servicio, Temari echó un vistazo por sobre su hombro, con todos los sentidos bien alerta. Era muy tarde para regresar por el abanico, y se maldijo por haber bajado la guardia. Así que optando por la mejor opción posible, entró al cuarto de baño cerrando y asegurando la puerta desde adentro, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada. Lo que menos quería era que el intruso se diera cuenta de que sabía que estaba ahí…

Y entonces volvió a escuchar ruido al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Temari, eres tú?- escuchó entonces la voz adormilada de Shikamaru seguido de un sonoro bostezo, y la rubia arqueó ampliamente una de sus cejas.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué demonios haces a estas horas aquí?- preguntó al instante ella sintiéndose ligeramente confundida, sin atreverse todavía a abrir la puerta y buscando su bata de baño. Lo escuchó suspirar.

-Me quedé dormido en tu sala, quería hablar contigo… Mendokusai, mi madre va a matarme por no ir a cenar… - maldijo por lo bajo el muchacho mientras se levantaba del sillón y encendía las luces.

En el interior del cuarto de baño, Temari sonrió ligeramente aliviada. Si shikamaru estaba dormido al ella llegar, no debía preocuparse porque la hubiese visto semi desnuda…

-Temari… ¿qué hace tu ropa tirada en el suelo…?

Y entonces una horrible idea se formuló en la mente de Shikamaru que empezó a sudar frío…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sai entró sin muchos ánimos a su casa, apenas había dejado a Temari en su departamento y se había ido directo al suyo, sentía la necesidad de estar en su habitación, completamente solo…

Sin duda, aquella misión no había sido como se la había imaginado, su heroico y valiente acto para tratar de rescatar a Temari del torbellino enemigo no había tenido el resultado deseado si no todo lo contrario: al despertarse y encontrar a la rubia frente a él, ella inmediatamente lo había reprendido por desobedecer a sus ordenes, seguido de un sermón sobre la confianza en los compañeros de equipo, y finalmente las palabras que más le lastimaron al pelinegro…

Ella se había arrepentido rotundamente de haberlo llevado consigo a esa simplísima misión.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra en su defensa, el ANBU la escuchó con la mirada clavada en el piso, y después de ofrecerle unas disculpas y prometerle que para la próxima se esforzaría mas, la pareja retomó el camino de regreso a Konoha, nuevamente avanzando en un incomodo silencio quizás para ambos…

Y finalmente, sólo en la oscuridad de su habitación, Sai se echó en la cama hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, y con una sensación nueva que le oprimía el pecho con fuerza…

Aquel era un mal momento para él, y a pesar de que el sentimiento hasta entonces le era desconocido, no se sintió feliz ni satisfecho por haberlo descubierto…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Temari salió de casa a la mañana siguiente y se encontró a Shikamaru esperando bajo el árbol, no le sorprendió verlo pálido y ojeroso: estaba casi segura de que el estratega no había conseguido siquiera pegar el ojo después de que lo obligaran a irse de su casa…

Y es que al despertar y haberse dado cuenta de la ropa que se encontraba esparcida sobre el suelo, el shinobi le había hecho toda una escenita de celos…

_-Temari, abre inmediatamente esa puerta- ordenó repentinamente Shikamaru, avanzando con los puños apretados hacia la puerta de servicio. En el interior de dicha habitación, la rubia dio un respingo y mordiéndose impulsivamente el labio inferior, retomó la búsqueda de su bata de baño. ¿Dónde demonios estaban las cosas cuando las necesitaba?_

_-Es muy tarde Shikamaru, ve a casa y mañana hablamos, ¿vale? Estoy cansada y quisiera dormir – respondió mientras abría una y otra de las gavetas en donde guardaba los detergentes, jabones y toallas. Estaba segura de que debía tener en algún lugar su bata o al menos una toalla que cubriera bien su cuerpo._

_-¡¿Qué esta pasando ahí adentro Temari, con quien estas?!- preguntó entonces sintiendo la sangre agolparse en su rostro por la furia: la voz de la ojiverde denotaban nervios y eso solo significaba que algo raro pasaba. Y el golpe de los cajones le inquietaba mucho más._

_-¡Shikamaru vete a casa, no es un buen momento!- repitió de nueva cuenta ella, más inquieta que al inicio al escuchar al moreno girar la manija de la puerta intentando en vano abrir. Se maldijo a sí misma por tener tan sólo toallas de manos en aquella habitación._

_-¿Estás con Sai verdad? ¡Maldito bastardo como te atreviste!- rugió furioso el Nara comenzando a mover con mas fuerza la manija, como si con eso la puerta fuera a abrirse.-¡Temari abre la maldita puerta o la derribaré!- amenazó todavía el muchacho comenzando a perder la paciencia y elevando mucho la voz, la ojiverde ahogo un grito al escuchar al instante el hombro del Nara estrellarse contra la puerta._

_-¡Shikamaru basta, despertaras a los vecinos!- gritó también ella comenzando a entrar en pánico. ¡Si él la veía en la condición en que se encontraba, moriría de vergüenza!_

_-¡¡Temari abre!!- volvió a gritar Shikamaru volviendo a tratar de derribar la puerta, y la rubia al escuchar como la madera crujía, se puso mas nerviosa y en su desesperación de que la jodida puerta cediera, la rubia arrancó las cortinas que separaban la bañera del resto de la habitación provocando un fuerte estruendo que alertó más al estratega, que histérico retrocedió un paso y dio una fuerte patada contra la puerta que crujió y se astilló ligeramente por el impacto, y sacándole a la mujer un grito de espanto… _

_Por un momento, la embajadora de Suna había estado segura de que Shikamaru iba a estrellarse de nuevo contra la puerta y conseguiría derribarla, pero un segundo antes de que chocara de nuevo contra la puerta, escucho el golpe de alguien caer al suelo y a Shikamaru exigiendo que lo soltaran. Una voz desconocida le preguntó si se encontraba bien, y ella sentándose en el borde de la tina, suspiró aliviada. Seguramente algún vecino había llamado a la oficina de la Hokage para reportar el disturbio._

Dudando entre fingirse indignada o burlarse, la kunoichi avanzó directo hacia él, se le veía todavía molesto y eso bastó para que eligiera sonreír ampliamente, ignorando en todo momento la fulminante mirada que el ojinegro le dirigía.

-¿Dormiste bien, Shika kun?- preguntó con ironía y burla la rubia, deteniéndose a dos pasos del Nara, que con las manos en los bolsillos y la espalda recargada sobre el árbol gruño. Después de que se lo hubiesen llevado de casa de Temari a la fuerza, la Hokage lo había mandado encerrar en una de las salas de interrogatorios para que se calmara, y aunque lo había conseguido en poco tiempo, no había sido hasta hacía apenas unos minutos no lo habían liberado. – Oh, vamos Shikamaru, no tienes porqué estar enojado conmigo, te merecías lo de anoche por haber entrado a mi casa sin mi permiso, además casi destruyes una de mis puertas por un mal entendido, no se de donde sacaste que podía tener a Sai ahí - le dijo ella al no obtener respuesta, como a modo de consuelo pero también a modo de reprimenda. El pelinegro suspiró.

-Temari, ¿qué no te das cuenta de lo que me estás haciendo?- reclamó entonces él, avanzando un paso hacia ella, tratando de mantener el mayor control sobre sí mismo. Tal y como la rubia pensaba, el shinobi no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, ya hubiera sido por los celos, la furia o la preocupación. Y la sonrisa de Temari repentinamente le pareció tierna.

-Eres más celoso que Kiba, ¿sabias? Si sigues comportándote de esta manera, quizás reconsidere salir con él – respondió entonces ella cruzándose de brazos, y el shinobi bajó entonces la vista al suelo.

-Sólo tú haces que pierda la concentración en los momentos difíciles Temari, me haces perder la calma y mi cabeza no se mantiene fría si se trata de ti – susurró sintiéndose avergonzado, sabía perfectamente que desde que la locura del matrimonio comenzara, él no se había comportado como solía hacerlo en condiciones normales. Ella sólo suspiró y giró para marcharse.

-Debo irme, tengo un reporte que entregar a la Hokage – respondió evadiendo la plática, y estaba por dar un paso cuando sintió el firme pero suave agarre del muchacho que la sostenía del hombro para evitar que se marchara.

-Déjame acompañarte – pidió sin esperar que ella voltease, y aunque ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos, acabó asintiendo.

-Sigues siendo mi guía, ¿recuerdas?

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro del heredero del clan Nara, que como por décima vez en aquella semana, se recordó que tenía que apegarse firmemente al plan.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto no necesitó más de 5 segundos para darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con Sai. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para pasar su nueva actitud como desapercibida… y creía tener casi la seguridad de saber lo que le ocurría.

-Así que… ¿las cosas con Temari no salieron bien?- le preguntó sin rodeos siguiéndolo con la mirada, mientras su compañero iba de un lado para otro dentro de la habitación, fingiendo buscar sus pinceles.

-Todo lo contrario Naruto, la misión fue todo un éxito- respondió con voz monocorde dándole la espalda, el jiinchuuriki se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una de sus cejas.

-No me refería a la misión Sai, y tú lo sabes perfectamente - le replicó sin quitar el dedo del renglón. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

-Y tú ya sabías perfectamente bien que entre Temari y yo las cosas no podían funcionar, tenías razón Naruto, ella y yo apenas y nos conocemos - respondió Sai repentinamente irritado todavía sin darle la cara a su amigo, que ante la agresiva respuesta no pudo más que sorprenderse.

-¿Le dijiste lo que sentías por ella?- preguntó todavía incrédulo y con los ojos bien abiertos, y el pelinegro suspiró y sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa. Naruto se sintió repentinamente molesto. – Baka, ¿cómo puedes darme la razón sin siquiera haberlo intentado? – le reprendió al instante, y para Sai aquello fue el colmo del asunto por lo que se giró a verlo muy molesto.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirme esto después de haber insistido tanto en que lo dejara, eh?!- le reclamó indignado, esperando al instante una enérgica respuesta del rubio, pero éste tan sólo le sonrió abiertamente. ¿¡Por qué demonios le sonreía, qué tenía aquella situación de divertida!?

-Hay muchas cosas que debes conocer por su propia cuenta Sai, no sólo porque yo me oponga tú vas a privarte de ellas. ¡Anda deja ese pesimismo a un lado y ve a por ella, quizás te lleves una agradable sorpresa!- le animó con mucho entusiasmo el rubio, sonriéndole de manera tan radiante como alguna vez le había visto hacer a Rock Lee. Molesto, frustrado y confundido, el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con recelo…

-¿Porqué el repentino cambio de opinión?- preguntó sin preocuparse en ocultar la desconfianza en su voz, y consiguiendo que al rubio le resbalara una gotita de sudor por la nuca…- Ayer no dejabas de poner peros y quejas, ¿dónde está el truco?- inquirió mirándolo mal, y al ojiazul comenzó a temblarle una de sus cejas. Sai no estaba apreciando el increíble esfuerzo de Naruto por darle ánimos.

-No hay truco Sai… la verdad es que estaba equivocado al querer prohibirte que pasaras tiempo con Temari… yo… creo que estaba sobreprotegiéndote y me retracto de hacerlo, no fue justo para ti – trató de disculparse el avergonzado jiinchuuriki, mientras se rascaba distraídamente la mejilla y desviaba la mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación, evitando a toda costa ver a Sai: todavía no estaba listo para ver la cara de sorpresa que con toda seguridad el ANBU había puesto…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Y como Temari suponía, la expresión de la Hokage no cambió en absoluto después de que leyera el reporte de la misión, ni después de la petición de extender su estancia en Konoha… aunque había algo en aquella mirada ámbar que estaba comenzando a ponerla nerviosa…

-Temari san, ¿hay algo que me esté perdiendo?- cuestionó con calma Tsunade sin perder de vista a la embajadora, que parpadeó ligeramente inquieta…

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó sin saber cómo responder, y entonces la mayor se removió en su asiento, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando las manos a la altura de su mentón.

-Iré directo al grano Temari, la solicitud es bastante… anormal, y me preguntaba si está pasando algo grave en Suna, algo de lo que no estemos enterados…

-En absoluto Tsunade sama, las cosas en Suna están perfectamente bien- aseguró tras unos segundos la ojiverde, mostrándose tranquila. Sin embargo, la rubia frente a ella no cedió…

-¿Estás segura?- insistió en sus dudas, notando un ligero nerviosismo en la embajadora, que inconcientemente se había mordió el labio…

-Por supuesto, en Suna no tenemos ningún motivo para engañarlos ni traicionar la alianza, sino todo lo contrario- le aseguró la Sabaku No con total sinceridad, y durante algunos segundos, la oficina quedó en silencio, un silencio durante el cual, el par de mujeres intercambiaron miradas penetrantes…

-Entonces, ¿es sólo para fortalecer la alianza entre Suna y Konoha que estás buscando un esposo?, ¿no hay ningún otro motivo oculto?

Y en ese preciso instante, Temari sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies, Sai trataba de tranquilizarse. Necesitaba encontrar a Temari urgentemente para poder hablar con ella. Tenía que hablar con ella, de lo contrario Naruto, a quien había dejado hablando sólo, seguramente lo golpearía…

Y es que de verdad, los sentimientos eran algo de cuidado. Si no sabías como identificarlos y manejarlos, podían acabar con la cordura de uno, dejarlo sumido en una miseria de la que uno no quería salir… pero también, podían ser capaces de darte el ánimo necesario para superar cualquier problema y salir adelante como todo un ganador.

Sí, los sentimientos eran algo confusos y había que tenerles respeto y cuidado, y aunque al principio no lo había sabido, ahora Sai no se arrepentía en absoluto de poder experimentar todo aquello nuevo que sentía, y que quería poder compartir con esa rubia de ojos color esmeralda…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Esta bien, puedes quedarte un tiempo más en Konoha. Ya puedes retirarte- accedió finalmente la Hokage apartando sus ojos de los de la Kunoichi de Suna, que tras hacer una reverencia, salió de la oficina dejándola sola...

Un tanto decepcionada, Tsunade suspiró mientras se relajaba apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Durante un par de breves segundos en silencio, casi pudo asegurar que Temari le confesaría que había algo más, pero finalmente, la embajadora lo había negado…

Pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así. La mujer sabía, que más temprano que tarde, la Sabaku No, acabaría contándole los pormenores de lo que pasaba en Suna…

oOoOoOoOoOo

En cuanto salió de la oficina de la Gondaime, Temari avanzó a toda prisa en dirección de la salida, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no mostrarse alterada.

¡¿Cómo era posible que Tsunade sama estuviera enterada de que estaba buscando un esposo para fortalecer la alianza?!

¡Aquello era algo que tan sólo Kiba sabía, algo que le habían prohibido decir a nadie! Y si al Inuzuka se le había ocurrido hablar, ella misma iba a encargarse de cerrarle la boca para siempre…

Aunque… pensándolo bien, a lo mejor Kiba no había dicho nada en absoluto: no por nada Tsunade era la Gondaime Hokage. Debía ser evidente y casi obvio que la mandamás de Konoha sospechase algo desde el momento en que Kiba había solicitado los permisos de cortejo…

Deteniendo sus apresurados pasos, y suspirando con resignación. Temari supo que no podría seguir ocultando la verdad durante mucho tiempo más...

* * *

_  
_

_Primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza!!!!!_

_Ya se ke los tenia acostumbrados a continuaciones semanales o quincenales, pero kienes hayan pasado por mi perfil se enteraron k estaba pasando por un mal momento en cuestion sentimental, y por lo tanto no quería escribir nada lindo y lleno de amor y romance, pero la buena noticia es ke por fin lo estoy superando y me tienen de vuelta por aquí!!!!_

_Gracias a Rose, imature, taashy, anika, tixtu, zafirita y na-kuroi que me han dejado reviews del capitulo anterior!_

_Espero k este capitulo les guste, y ps como ven, les kise meter un poco de humor con la escenita de shika, además de lo ke está pasando con sai, y ps ya mas o menos se va explicando la causa tras el furtivo matrimonio que temari busca… muajajajaja! xD_

_Anyway, me demoraré un tanto mas con el siguiente capitulo, el echo de ke este superando la cosas no quiere decir la inspiración para las continuaciones sigan con facilidad x.x_

_Saludos! n.n_


	16. Explicaciones Parte 1

_**Capítulo 16. Explicaciones (Parte 1)**_

-Pensé que no ibas a detenerte nunca – dijo de pronto Shikamaru, llamando por completo la atención de Temari, que absorta en sus pensamientos no se había percatado de que el pelinegro la había perseguido y llamado desde que saliera de la oficina de la Hokage.

Parpadeando un par de veces para asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, la rubia desvió la mirada hacia las escaleras de salida, y de nueva cuenta hacia Shikamaru, que la veía con semblante preocupado… la embajadora de Suna acabó cruzándose de brazos, y sonriendo mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza: no se podía creer ella misma lo abrumada que se había sentido, era algo increíble que estuviera a punto de perder el control…

-¿Porqué huyes de mi Temari?- cuestionó afectado el muchacho, sin saber como interpretar aquella risa, y tratando de mostrarse tranquilo pero sin conseguirlo del todo. Al verla salir de la oficina y pasar de él le habían causado una fuerte inquietud, una opresión sobre su pecho...

-No huía de ti Shikamaru, tan sólo estaba distraída y por un momento se me olvidó que ibas a esperarme- le confesó ella mirándolo a la cara con una pequeña y tranquilizadora sonrisa, pero aún con eso, el shinobi no consiguió calmarse…

-¿Segura?- insistió él, la sola idea de que ella no quisiera estar con él lo atormentaba... y entonces ella lo miró con apremio.

-¿Porqué iba a querer estar lejos de ti Shikamaru? Tú eres lo más importante que tengo en Konoha – le dijo sin pensar, sorprendiendo ligeramente al pelinegro que por unos instantes se quedó con la boca abierta: era la primera vez que Temari decía algo como aquello… y al darse cuenta ella misma, se giró repentinamente dándole la espalda para ocultar el sonrojo que había iluminado su rostro…- Debo enviar un reporte a Suna, ¿te importaría esperarme un poco más?- preguntó cambiando abruptamente el tema, y el muchacho esbozando una pequeña sonrisa respondió.

-Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario…

Sin responder nada más, la rubia avanzó y giró en la esquina del pasillo para dirigirse a la oficina que normalmente ocupaba, dejando a un Shikamaru muy complacido de lo que acababa de enterarse…

Y mientras tanto, Temari se reprendía mentalmente por ponerse sentimental.

-"_Eres lo más importante que tengo en Konoha…_" Por Kami, ¿en que estabas pensando Temari?- se reprendía la ojiverde hablando en susurros consigo misma.

Debía mantener la cabeza fría, ser racional, no dejarse llevar como hacía unos momentos. Debía tomar las decisiones correctas, actuar con madurez, después de todo el futuro de Suna estaba en sus manos… lo sabía y lo recordaba perfectamente…

_Aquella mañana, el rostro del muchacho se había mostrado más serio y sombrío de lo normal, signo inequívoco de que algo grave estaba pasando. Ella, recién llegada, con tan sólo haber entrado consiguió de inmediato captar la verde mirada del pelirrojo, que al instante ordenó a quien la acompañaba que los dejara a solas…_

_-¿Dónde está Kankuro?- cuestionó casi con irritación el Kazekage de Suna mientras ella se situaba en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio._

_-No debe tardar, Baki estaba buscándolo… ¿problemas con el consejo Gaara?- cuestionó tratando de descifrar cualquier cosa en el semblante de su hermano, pero él se puso abruptamente de pie, dándole la espalda mientras esperaban al castaño. Él no quería repetir lo que tenía que decirles…_

-¡Te encontré!- escuchó la rubia repentinamente a su lado, y al girar el rostro se encontró a Sai de pie en el marco de la ventana.

-Sai, konichiwa – apenas le saludó cuando el pelinegro ya había bajado de un salto de la ventana.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, es algo importante… - dijo comenzado a avanzar hacia ella, sin apartar ni un segundo su vista de sus verdes ojos. Había un brillo en sus ojos, un algo que por instinto alertó a la rubia…

-Yo… tengo algo de prisa Sai, hablamos mas tarde, ¿si? – se disculpó inmediatamente, retomando el camino a la oficina, tratando de escabullirse de esa mirada. Y sin esperarlo, de pronto se encontró siendo retenida por el pelinegro que la había sujetado suavemente por la muñeca… y con ironía pensó que quizás había algún letrero en su espalda que decía "sujétame por la muñeca". Últimamente a todos les había dado por detenerla de esa manera.

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo Temari, de verdad- insistió todavía él, mostrándose un tanto desesperado… y echando un vistazo al pasillo de donde venía, comprobó que estaban solos… aunque no podía estar segura de que Shikamaru no apareciera de un momento a otro.

-No, de verdad no es buen momento Sai. Yo te busco mas tarde, ¿vale?

-Pero…

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Y entonces, tanto Temari como Sai se giraron encontrándose con los ojos chocolate de Kiba que había aparecido. La embajadora de Suna jamás se había sentido tan aliviada de verlo…

-No, para nada. Justamente iba a buscarte- mintió la ojiverde, consiguiendo que el Inuzuka la mirase con sorpresa, y que Sai la soltase y lo mirara a él con una mueca de disgusto… aunque medio segundo después, ella se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

-Pensé que ibas directo a escribir un reporte al Kazekage- escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de Shikamaru, que no se había molestado en ocultar el tono acusador en su voz. Temari tuvo que cerrar los ojos un segundo y respirar profundo… ¡aquello no podía estar pasándole!

-Debo enviar dos reportes para el Kazekage, uno sobre la misión y otro sobre la revocación del permiso de Kiba para acudir continuamente a Suna, por supuesto debía escribirlos antes de ir a buscarlo pero ya que apareció me ahorró la molestia- tuvo que improvisar la ojiverde, volteando a ver al joven Nara, que con su expresión de eterno aburrimiento avanzó hacia ellos con las manos en el interior de los bolsillos del pantalón, sin dejar de verla… y ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mostrarse nerviosa a pesar de que estaba sudando la gota gorda.

-Entonces ya que nos ahorramos algún tiempo, te acompañaré en la oficina hasta que termines, después de todo ya hice la reservación para comer juntos y no puedo dejar que los reportes nos retracen – le informó casi con aburrimiento, pasando entonces la vista de la chica hacia los rostros de sus rivales, que o elevaron los ojos al techo, o arrugaron más la boca con disgusto. Y entonces, Shikamaru se permitió una muy diminuta sonrisa al notar el desagrado que aquella información provocaba en el par de shinobis, además de la sorpresa que Temari intento ocultar muy tarde. -Sí, vale… Sai, como vez estoy algo ocupada- se apresuró a despedirse del ANBU, que ante la abrupta respuesta de la chica, no pudo menos que arquear ambas cejas con sorpresa antes de verla retomar su camino seguida por los otros dos morenos…

Y cruzándose de brazos sintiéndose molesto, Sai no logró entender como era que ella le daba más importancia a esa comida con Shikamaru que a escucharlo…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Ya hablaste con ella?- preguntó en un susurro que Shikamaru apenas y consiguió oír. Temari iba un par de pasos delante de él que caminaba tranquilo al lado del menor de los Inuzuka.

-Hablaré con ella cuando quiera, no cuando tú me lo pidas- respondió también igual de bajo, recordando hasta entonces la charla que había mantenido la tarde anterior con el castaño, quien sonriendo socarronamente se encogió de hombros.

-Después no digas que no te lo advertí… - finalizó su charla, tratando de no darle mucha importancia. Habían llegado a la oficina y Temari acababa de abrir la puerta.- ¿Cuándo enviaras los reportes?- preguntó dirigiéndose ahora a ella, todavía fingiendo poco interés, cuando por dentro se moría de inquietud por saber la respuesta a las dos preguntas. Los verdes ojos de la embajadora se posaron sobre él.

-En cuanto lo firmes- le respondió al instante, pero Kiba no se sorprendió en absoluto por lo que no borró la sonrisa de superioridad que mantenía en el rostro.- Shikamaru, ¿podrías esperar unos segundos afuera?- preguntó al ojinegro, que ni siquiera pudo responder cuando la puerta se cerró dejándolo afuera: Temari no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de dejar algunos asuntos claros con el castaño.

-¿Estas segura? Quizás deberías esperar un par de días más… podrías cambiar de opinión – sugirió el shinobi en cuanto estuvieron solos, y acercándose unos pasos más a ella, que sonrió con burla mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no dejándose intimidar por el tono seductor con que el Inuzuka hablaba.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión Kiba, ya deberías entenderlo- le aseguró ella imitando el tono seductor que consiguió que el muchacho riera un tanto divertido.

-Me encanta cuando hablas así Temari, haces que mi corazón se acelere – confesó acortando más la distancia entre ambos, esperando que ella retrocediera como cualquier otra chica en su situación haría, guiada por los nervios. Por supuesto, Temari no era como las demás, y en lugar de retroceder se mantuvo firme en su lugar, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y mirándolo retadora…

-Deja tus juegos a un lado y respóndeme algo. ¿Le dijiste a la Hokage la situación en Suna?- cuestionó sin contemplaciones y con dureza, deteniendo en el acto al castaño que arrugó el ceño. Aquella pregunta era por demás inesperada…

-¿Bromeas? Kankuro me dejó muy en claro que debía mantener la boca cerrada respecto a eso- aseguró mostrándole el hombro, en donde la rubia encontró un tatuaje que reconoció de inmediato: aquella marca era un sello temporal que solían usar en Suna para las misiones que requerían mantener la información en secreto…

Aquella revelación consiguió dejar instantáneamente a la rubia muy pensativa. Dándole la espalda al castaño, fue a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio. El sello descartaba completamente que Kiba se hubiese ido de lengua y hablara de más incluso en una borrachera, por lo que estaba segura de que Tsunade había descubierto sus intenciones absolutamente por su cuenta…

-Deberías decírselo a Shikamaru.

Alzando inmediatamente la vista y clavándola de nuevo en el Inuzuka, Temari fue arrancada abruptamente de sus meditaciones.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó creyendo que de repente había escuchado mal, pero no fue así. Mirándola fijamente, y hablando con seriedad, Kiba repitió la frase que había dicho.

-Dije que deberías decírselo a Shikamaru. Creo que merece saber la verdad antes de dejarlo que siga ilusionándose contigo… después de todo no estas buscando marido para tener una familia….

-No tienes que recordármelo, se muy bien lo que se arriesga con esto – interrumpió sintiéndose agredida, a pesar de que esa no era la intención del castaño, que tras echar un vistazo hacia la puerta, se decidió a acercarse al escritorio, apoyando ambas manos sobre él para inclinarse hacia ella.

-Temari, lo único que quiero que entiendas es que no puedes ocultar siempre _eso_, si no eres sincera y lo descubren de mala manera, las cosas no van a salir como tu y tus hermanos esperan – dijo en un susurro, mirándola de una forma que en pocas veces le había visto hacer: había preocupación en el apuesto rostro del Inuzuka, preocupación pura y verdadera de la que la embajadora hubiera preferido no notar… durante algunos segundos, los dos permanecieron en silencio.

-Yo se que quieres ayudarnos Kiba, y de todo corazón te lo agradezco, pero… no es asunto tuyo – habló por fin tras un par de segundos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con agradecimiento a pesar de saber que sus palabras podían parecer duras...

-Lo es, claro que lo es porque tiene que ver contigo y con Kankuro, porque él es mi amigo y tú, tú eres la mujer a la que yo…

–No lo digas - interrumpió abruptamente su frase, levantándose de la silla y rodeando el escritorio para ir hacia la salida. Y apretando con fuerza sus puños, el castaño se giró para seguirla con la mirada mientras la escuchaba…- Ya se que esto no se trata sólo de mi felicidad, se perfectamente bien todo lo que está en juego… pero no quiero usarte ni a ti ni a nadie, ¿entiendes…?

Y fue ahora Kiba el que se mostró sorprendido ante la expresión de la Sabaku No que parecía afligida, y eso él nunca lo hubiera siquiera imaginado.

-Para nosotros hubiese sido muy fácil aceptarte Kiba, estabas ahí dispuesto a todo sin importar nada… sin importar que yo no sintiese lo mismo por ti… de verdad hubiese sido muy fácil aceptar tu propuesta, pero existen múltiples razones por las que no quise aceptar…

-Podríamos haberlo intentando – insistió otra vez avanzando de nuevo hacia ella, aprovechando el breve silencio de la rubia, que cerró los ojos y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza… aquella era precisamente la situación a la que no había querido llegar…

-¡Aunque lo hubiésemos intentado, al final me hubiera retractado!- acabó explicando casi con desesperación, luchando consigo misma por mantenerse en calma aunque sin conseguirlo del todo. Quizás el Inuzuka estaba enterado de las razones que habían orillado a Temari a buscar un matrimonio, pero definitivamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de los sentimientos por los que pasaba la chica…- yo no quiero obligar a nadie Kiba…

-¿Entonces porqué te estas obligando a ti misma?

Ante aquella acusadora pregunta, la embajadora de Suna no supo como contestar. Durante algunos segundos, que a ella le parecieron una eternidad, la habitación quedó en absoluto silencio y sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro…

-Márchate – ordenó poco después, y casi con indiferencia la rubia cuya mirada parecía ahora vacía.

Durante otro par de segundos, el Inuzuka se planteó replicar, exigirle una respuesta, pero conociéndola como lo hacía, sabía claramente que eso no era ni siquiera una opción. Bajando la mirada hacia el piso, el moreno salió en silencio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y al volver la vista al frente, los negros ojos de Shikamaru lo fulminaban a menos de un paso…

Debía apegarse a su último plan, y si quería que éste tuviese los resultados deseados, tenía que aprovechar ese momento.

-Habla con ella ahora Shikamaru, pregúntale sobre sus verdaderos motivos antes de que sea muy tarde para ti- insistió con voz grave y preocupada el Inuzuka antes de que el otro dijera cualquier cosa, y acto seguido, se marchó por el largo pasillo… dejando al pelinegro maldiciéndolo por sus estúpidas intrigas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

En cuanto la puerta de la oficina se cerró tras de Kiba, Temari se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el piso, consternada. No había querido que él la viese afectada de esa manera, no quería que ni él ni nadie la viesen en ese estado de derrota…

Kiba había dado en el clavo sin ser realmente conciente de lo que había provocado. Con aquella pregunta, él había encontrado el punto flaco de la situación por la que estaba pasando la rubia, la había hecho pensar, le había dado la respuesta del porqué estaba pasando por todo aquello…

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió al instante y sin darle tiempo a la kunoichi siquiera de reaccionar. Todavía conmocionada a causa de sus reflexiones, Temari tan sólo alcanzó a levantar la vista y clavarla en el rostro repentinamente de Shikamaru que había entrado sin llamar…

-Temari ¿ya estás…? ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó bruscamente, tras la sorpresa de no encontrarla sentada en la silla frente al escritorio. Y aunque al instante, la ojiverde pensó que debería levantarse, su cuerpo siguió sin reaccionar al recordar las palabras que Kiba había pronunciado minutos antes… otra verdad que el Inuzuka también había pronunciado: era su deber contárselo a Shikamaru.

Sin esperar siquiera la respuesta a su pregunta, el heredero del clan Nara corrió hasta Temari preocupado. Se le veía pálida, con la mirada como perdida. Su ágil mente de genio comenzó a pensar las múltiples causas de encontrarla en aquella situación, todas las posibilidades desde algún genjutsu hasta una posible enfermedad letal, que dicho sea de paso, era lo que las intrigas de Kiba habían conseguido sembrar…

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- le susurró agachándose en cuanto estuvo a su lado para ayudarla a poner de pie y tratando de reconfortarla con sus palabras, sin embargo, contrario a lo que Shikamaru pensaba, la rubia no hizo siquiera el intento por levantarse…

-No Shika, no está bien- respondió con voz entrecortada, casi desesperada, y buscando con su mirada los negros ojos del shinobi que con la duda plantada en su cara desistió de sus intentos de levantarla, aunque no por eso la soltó.

Con tan sólo ver el par de esmeraldas que Temari tenía por ojos, él supo que iba a contarle _eso_ de lo que Kiba le había instado a preguntarle… y con el corazón muy acelerado, la mente de Shikamaru rememoró el peor de los escenarios que pudiesen orillar a la rubia a buscar un matrimonio tan apresurado… Temari se estaba muriendo…

-No puedes morir… no voy a dejarte morir… - susurró casi sin voz, tocándo con ambas manos las bronceadas mejillas de la chica, luchando consigo mismo por no sucumbir ante el temblor en que su cuerpo había entrado a causa del miedo de perderla... y entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, en un gesto de confusión, Temari parpadeó un par de veces antes de tomar las manos de Shikamaru entre las suyas, apartándolas de su rostro.

-¿A qué viene eso Shikamaru?, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó sin apartar la mirada de los negros ojos, observándolo como esperando la respuesta… y él, cayó en cuenta de su error.

Pasando saliva con dificultad, se encogió ligeramente de hombros y apartó la vista de ese par de bellos ojos, casi deseando que se lo tragase la tierra.

¡Era obvio que Temari no se estaba muriendo! ¿Cómo iba a querer ella dejar una familia si tenía los días contados? Ella no era ese tipo de mujer… pero la culpa de todo la tenía Kiba, con sus absurdas intrigas… aunque también él tenía culpa en parte por dejarse llevar por sus ilógicos pensamientos que durante la última semana lo tenían vuelto loco.

-Yo… no es nada, ¿querías hablarme de algo?- cambió rápidamente el tema, volviendo a verla a la cara. Y Temari, aspirando aire profundamente, asintió bajando ahora la vista, sonriendose a si misma mientras veía sus propias manos entrelazadas con las de Shikamaru… y aquel simple acto, le infundó a la rubia la tranquilidad que necesitaba para seguir con lo decidido…

-Hace aproximadamente seis meses, en Suna yo… mis hermanos y yo… pasó algo importante Shika, algo importante que requería medidas drásticas y decisiones rápidas…

Y levantando de nuevo la vista hacia el rostro del Nara, Temari comenzó a contarle a detalle el trasfondo de los sucesos que la habían llevado a buscarse un esposo…

* * *

Finalmente, después de arduas horas de trabajo, por fin he continuado... ¡oh my god creo ke me he recuperadooo...! Vale, bueno, no es para tanto jajaja xD

Gracias a las personas que leen mi fict, y me han dejado comentario, y por supuesto el capitulo va dedicado a la linda **Titxutemari** que se ha encargado de amenazarme... cof cof... quiero decir, animarme para que continue esto pronto jajaja xD millones de gracias amiga! -por cierto ya te agregué a mi msn n.n

Anyway, hablando del fict... tenemos buenas y malas noticias, ambas importantes... pero comenzaré con las malas - aunque quizas no sean tan malas...- el caso es, que estamos en la recta final de éste fict. Sí, leyeron bien, La búsqueda de Temari está casi por llegar a su fin, y no le auguro más de 3 capitulos... si me extiendo mucho, quizás 4 o 5, pero no creo x.x (el caso es, que pronto se nos va a acabar jajaja xD) Pero si, esa es la mala noticia... y la buena, es que como anuncié en mi perfil, ya estoy planeando una nueva historia ShikaTema de cierta manera relacionada con esta!!!!!!! y claro, no les puedo adelantar nada de nada porke sino perdeía todo su encanto xD

en fin, una vez dados los avisos, me retiro para ver si consigo seguir con el nuevo capitulo y no demorarme mucho xD

No olviden dejar reviwes! n.n


	17. Explicaciones Parte 2

_**Capitulo **__**17. Explicaciones Parte 2**_

_Aquella mañana, el rostro del muchacho se había mostrado más serio y sombrío de lo normal, signo inequívoco de que algo grave estaba pasando. _

_Ella, recién llegada, con tan sólo haber entrado consiguió de inmediato captar la verde mirada del pelirrojo, que al instante ordenó a quien la acompañaba que los dejara a solas…_

_-¿Dónde está Kankuro?- cuestionó casi con irritación el Kazekage de Suna mientras ella se situaba en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio._

_-No debe tardar, Baki estaba buscándolo… ¿problemas con el consejo Gaara?- cuestionó tratando de descifrar cualquier cosa en el semblante de su hermano, pero él se puso abruptamente de pie, dándole la espalda mientras esperaban al castaño. _

_Era más que obvio que el menor de los Sabaku No, no tenía la más mínima intención de repetir lo que tenía que informar a sus hermanos… y entonces, la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a la fornida figura de Kankuro que sucio y mal oliente miró mal a sus hermanos._

_-Más vale que de verdad sea importante Gaara, ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de ducharme tras la misión- amenazó dejando aflorar el mal carácter que se cargaba, y tomando asiento al lado de su hermana mayor, que haciendo una mueca de asco desvió la mirada._

_-Por Kami, ¿qué era una misión de rango D?- dijo con ironía y a modo de burla, consiguiendo de inmediato que el castaño bufara, gruñera y balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles para la señorita, que de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que efectivamente a su querido hermano últimamente sólo le tocaban misiones de dicho rango gracias a su recién adquirido equipo de gennin's…_

_-Silencio – ordenó de inmediato el pelirrojo, girando sobre si mismo para clavar sus ojos verdes en su par de hermanos que al instante se quedaron callados. Hacía mucho que no veían esa mirada asesina en el muchacho… _

_Definitivamente, lo que fuese que Gaara tenía que decir, era realmente importante._

_-Los ancianos me han estado molestando desde mi ascenso – comenzó diciendo el Kazekage, avanzando a paso lento con ambas manos entrelazadas a su espalda, rodeando el escritorio y yendo a pararse a un paso entre ambos hermanos, y Kankuro que pensó hacer un comentario gracioso al respecto, considero prudente mejor guardar silencio al sentir todavía la mala vibra que su hermanito desprendía…_

_-¿Cómo… que te han estado molestando?- quiso preguntar con sutileza Temari, tratando de no irritar más al pelirrojo que parecía dispuesto a desquitarse con ellos de algo en lo que no había tenido nada que ver… y entonces Gaara apoyó el cuerpo sobre el escritorio y suspiró fastidiado._

_-Quieren que anulemos el tratado de paz con Konoha y declaremos una inminente guerra…_

_Y un fuerte y estruendoso ¡¿QUÉ?! Por parte de los hermanos mayores del Kazekage se escuchó en todo el palacio. _

_-¡Gaara no puedes estar hablando en serio, este tratado es lo mejor que le ha pasado a Suna!- gritó Kankuro gesticulando con las manos sin importarle que al ponerse de pie su silla se hubiese volcado… y haciendo caso omiso por un segundo de la fulminante mirada del Kazekage._

_-No tienes qué decírmelo Kankuro, eso ya lo se perfectamente- le respondió con frialdad el pelirrojo, controlando perfectamente sus impulsos asesinos, y pasando sus verdes ojos a su hermana que como siempre se mostraba más centrada, y era principalmente quien más le preocupaba._

_-¿Cuál es su justificación, en qué no están de acuerdo?- insistió en saber la rubia, clavándole los dedos y las uñas al reposa brazos del sillón en que se encontraba sentada. _

_Desde que Gaara ascendiera a rango de Kage, ella misma se había encargado de todos y cada uno de los trámites relacionados con la alianza de Konoha, ¡ella más que nadie había trabajado en ese tratado…! Y aunque no lo pareciera, por dentro se estába consumiendo al saber que todos sus esfuerzos a los ancianos les estaba valiendo nada… y sabiendo lo importante que era el trabajo para su hermana, el pelirrojo midió cuidadosamente sus palabras para no hacerla enfadar... porque ver a Sabaku No Temari enfadada, era algo que incluso al Kazekage le ponía los nervios de punta._

_-El consejo de ancianos piensa que la alianza no nos está beneficiando como debería, por lo que desde hace varios meses han estado intentando filtrar a alguien en el área de embajadas para confirmarlo, aunque hasta la fecha no lo han conseguido._

_-Porque yo misma me encargo de todo ese papeleo- dedujo la rubia con una de sus cejas perfectamente bien arqueada, presintiendo por la mirada de su hermano que ella tenía mucho que ver en el asunto..._

_-En efecto, tú has sido el principal obstáculo al que se han enfrentado- confirmó el muchacho, y tras intercambiar una fugaz mirada con Kankuro, prosiguió con cautela. – Pero, independientemente de eso, ellos piensan que Konoha nos está limitando demasiado, que nos menosprecian y por lo tanto las misiones que obtenemos son todas misiones de bajo rango…_

_-Pero eso es sólo temporal Gaara, ¡los chicos que tenemos aún son gennin, no podemos enviarlos a misiones de alto rango todavía!- replicó entonces Kankuro, quien era uno de los principales encargados en implementar la enseñanza a los jóvenes aspirantes a ninjas en Suna. Inconcientemente, el pelirrojo tamborileó los dedos sobre su escritorio tratando de mantener la calma y la paciencia con su hermano que no dejaba de decirle cosas que él perfectamente sabía…_

_-Sí Kankuro, ya lo sé- repitió Gaara, evitando a toda costa una inútil discusión, tenía temas más importantes que tratar con sus hermanos. – Traté de explicárselos a los ancianos, que esto era sólo una situación temporal y que dentro de poco, en cuanto algunos de los gennin ascendieran a chuunin podríamos ver los frutos de la alianza…_

_-Pero no te creyeron, ¿verdad?- adivinó Temari haciendo una mueca de desagrado, también haciendo un esfuerzo por no ir a matar a ese grupo de viejos necios y anticuados. El Kazekage asintió con vehemencia. _

_-Nada de lo que dije los hizo cambiar su opinión sobre la alianza, creen firmemente que Konoha nos está poniendo sólo limitaciones y que de un momento a otro nos volverá la espalda y atacará, así que quieren anticiparse declarando ellos la guerra- concluyó a grandes rasgos la explicación, sintiéndose apesumbrado. _

_Tanto Kankuro como Temari, comprendieron de inmediato la situación en que se encontraba su hermano. Quizás Gaara había sido nombrado como el Gondaime Kazekage, pero el consejo de ancianos era quien realmente gobernaba en Suna y no quedaba más que obedecer… aunque, si había hablado con ellos, era porque de alguna manera podrían evitarlo, ¿no?_

_-Gaara – habló Temari después de un largo silencio, mirando fijamente al menor de sus hermanos con un gesto de astucia plantado en el rostro. – ¿Qué es eso que nos estás ocultando? - pregunto sin darle vueltas al asunto, y el muchacho desvió la vista para ir a tomar su lugar en la silla frente al escritorio. Su hermana era muy perspicaz._

_-¿Porqué habría de ocultarnos algo Gaara?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada Kankuro, cruzándose de brazos y pasando la mirada de uno a otro de sus hermanos, a lo que la rubia suspiró con resignación._

_-Vamos, ¿que no has puesto suficiente atención Kankuro?- preguntó de forma retórica, poniéndose esta vez de pie, y yendo directamente frente al escritorio, escrutando con mirada penetrante el aparentemente inexpresivo rostro del Kazekage.- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto Gaara, porqué soy precisamente yo el mayor obstáculo? Además del hecho de que haga perfectamente bien mi trabajo- inquirió con orgullo y sin modestia, esperando una respuesta… y por un segundo, Gaara tuvo que tragar salva con dificultad._

_-Hay… un chico._

_-¿Un chico?- preguntaron al unísono los mayores, arqueando casi la misma ceja, y el pelirrojo asintió, viendo como el rostro de Kankuro se desdibujaba en una mueca de estupefacción… lo cual no le gustó al pelirrojo y lo hizo darse cuenta de la mala idea que había sido reunirse con sus dos hermanos en lugar de hacerlo por separado._

_-Sí, un chico. Es nieto de uno de los ancianos del consejo, y al parecer, alberga una especie de… sentimientos hacia Temari._

_-¿Qué…?- y de nuevo, sus hermanos mayores cuestionaron al mismo tiempo, creyendo imposible lo que él acababa de pronunciar…_

_Y Gaara se regañó mentalmente al no haberse dado cuenta que hubiese sido más fácil repetirles a cada uno por separado la situación. Quizás de esta manera hubiese tenido que repetir las cosas dos veces, pero al menos se hubiese ahorrado esas miradas que le lanzaban…_

_-No me digas… que todo esto es por un lío de faldas – preguntó, afirmó y se respondió a si mismo Kankuro, mirando impactado a su par de hermanos, pensando de inmediato en el incesto. Indignados, los otros Sabaku no, lo fulminaron con sus verdes miradas…_

_-¡No seas estúpido!- le reprendió Temari, dispuesta a soltarle un golpe de no ser porque la sorpresa e incredulidad le corroía por dentro, y volteando de nuevo a ver a Gaara, exigió una explicación detallada.- ¿Quién es el chico y porqué no me había enterado?_

_-No es nadie que valga la pena Temari, el consejo solamente trató de usarlo de distracción, quizás para obtener información sobre el tratado y de esta manera interferir con él, sabotearlo y así desintegrarlo antes de que fuese Konoha kien lo hiciese…_

_-¿¡Y porqué no me lo habías contado?!- repitió la pregunta no resuelta, elevando ligeramente el tono de su voz e intensificando la penetrante mirada que dirigía a su hermano, que ligeramente nervioso desvió unos segundos la vista._

_-Yo… lo hice por tu bien hermana, ese chico como todos los demás no valía la pena de ser siquiera mencionado, no está a tu altura… _

_-¿Todos los demás…? Quieres decir que… ¡¿hay más pretendientes y yo no me he enterado?!- casi gritó furibunda la rubia, golpeando con el puño de su mano la fina madera con que el escritorio estaba hecho, y haciendo temblar incluso a Kankuro que permanecía rezagado a un par de pasos… _

_-Calma Temari, calma, no te va a hacer ningún bien preocuparte ahora por eso- intervino justo a tiempo el castaño, sujetando a su hermana por los hombros aún a riesgo de su propia vida, presintiendo que a su hermana no le iba a gustar enterarse de la cifra exacta de candidatos de los que el pelirrojo se había hecho cargo… - lo importante ahora, es que Gaara descubrió que el tipo este era sólo una distracción, ¿verdad Gaara?_

_Y entonces el pelirrojo asintió, mientras la rubia se soltaba y retrocedía de nuevo a su asiento con los brazos cruzados. Por algunos segundos Kankuro sintió un ligero alivio…_

_-Espero que entiendas hermana, que de no haber sido por eso, quizás no me habría dado cuenta de las intenciones del consejo- intentó justificarse en su defensa el pelirrojo, mirándola apenas y de reojo. No quería hacerla enfadar más…_

_-Aún así, eso no justifica que estés interviniendo de ésta forma en mi vida sentimental y personal- le reprendió molesta e indignada la rubia, evitando verlos siquiera a la cara… y Gaara casi suspiró pero se contuvo. _

_-Y, ¿hay algo más que debamos saber?- cuestionó entonces Kankuro, a la expectativa de lo que proseguía a hacer, y el ojiverde hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar lo que a sus hermanos les faltaba saber… y al interpretar aquella mirada, el marionetista se llevó una mano a la cara. – Por Kami, no puede ser que sí haya algo más…_

_-Bueno, creo que esto es lo más grave- les avisó el Kazekage antes de proseguir, y consiguiendo de nuevo la total atención de sus hermanos… - Si no hago lo que se me ordena, el consejo me ha amenazado con no sólo destituirme de mi puesto si me niego, sino que también los destituirían a ustedes dos… y cualquier cosa que intentemos hacer para evitarlo podrían considerarlo como alta traición así que buscarían… _

_-¿Matarnos? Gaara, ¿estás diciendo que quieren matarnos?- interrumpió sorprendida e indignada la rubia, haciendo eco del pensamiento de sus hermanos… y tras ver al pelirrojo asintiendo solemnemente, los tres permanecieron en un absoluto silencio… _

_¡Era inconcebible, inaceptable!_

_¡Ellos eran los hermanos Sabaku No, los hijos del fallecido Yondaime Kazekage…! _

_Y no sólo eso, ¡ellos eran nada más y nada menos que la embajadora de Suna en Konoha, el director general de enseñanza shinobi en Suna y el actual Kazekage de Sunagakure no Sato! _

_¡¿Cómo podía entonces el consejo amenazar con acabar con la existencia de personajes tan importantes…?! _

_¡¿Cómo era posible que aquello les estuviese pasando…?!_

_Frustrado, sintiéndose atado de pies y manos, Kankuro descargó todo su coraje sobre la silla en la que al principio de la reunión estuvo sentado, pateándola una y otra vez hasta haberla convertido en un montón de astillas… mientras a su lado, tranquilamente sentada cobre su propia silla, Temari veía hacia el piso como ausente… y frente a ellos, Gaara los observaba preocupado, deseando que hubiese algo, cualquier cosa que le permitiese proteger a sus hermanos… y entonces notó un cambio significativo en el rostro de su bella hermana._

_-Gaara, ¿qué les ofreciste a los ancianos para que cambiasen de opinión?- cuestionó mirándolo fijamente, ocultando la ansiedad que la nueva estrategia que se planteaba le provocaba. Y el pelirrojo casi se mostró desconcertado._

_-Rechazaron todas mis ofertas Temari, nada de lo que ofrecí les interesó- respondió el Kazekage, y por un momento le pareció verla sonreír…_

_-¿En serio?, ¿ofreciste también un omai?_

_-No voy a permitir que te cases con el nieto del anciano- rebatió al instante casi dibujando en su rostro una mueca de disgusto, a lo que Temari esbozó una altanera sonrisa…_

_-¿Y que tal si es con un ninja de Konoha? _

_Así, __durante un par de segundos en silencio, Kankuro y Gaara recordaron lo excelente estratega que era su hermana, que aprovechando el silencio de sus hermanos les planteó con detalles lo que su maravillosa mente estaba planeando…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Un omai…? ¿Tú les sugeriste un matrimonio arreglado?- preguntó casi incrédulo Shikamaru, a punto de quedarse con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

Desde que Temari comenzase con su relato, él no se había atrevido a interrumpirla ni cuestionarla… pero al llegar a ese punto, las preguntas obvias habían sido casi inevitables…

-Requeríamos decisiones rápidas, y un omai además de darnos tiempo, afianzaría los lazos de la alianza y nos daría algunos beneficios temporales para mantener al consejo en calma…

-¿Y el consejo lo aceptó así, tan fácil?- volvió a interrumpirla casi estupefacto, aunque Temari lo veía a la cara con expresión ligeramente enfadada.

-Claro que no… a decir verdad, de no ser por Kiba el plan se hubiese ido por la borda- confesó ella, desviando entonces la vista tratando de mantener algo de orgullo… y por supuesto, aquella información sobre el Inuzuka provocó que el moreno volviera a sentir celos…

-¿Le pediste ayuda a Kiba en lugar de pedírmela a mí?- cuestionó a modo de reclamo, que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por la embajadora, que poniéndose de pie se retiró unos pasos de Shikamaru.

-Él llegó en el momento justo, además, fue Kankuro a quien se le ocurrió no a mi… y yo ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo en que fuese él a pesar de lo mucho que me ha insistido- le recordó tratando de no perder la paciencia, ya suficiente tenía con haberle contado el secreto como para todavía tener que entrar en otros detalles de índole personal… y recordándose a sí mismo que, efectivamente de haber querido la ayuda de Kiba, Temari no lo hubiese rechazado, Shikamaru apaciguo ligeramente sus celos.

-Entonces… con la aparición de Kiba el consejo de Suna se dio cuenta de que la propuesta era seria y no un invento de tus hermanos para salvar la alianza- intentó retomar el tema el Nara, después de unos segundos ofrecidos a modo de silenciosa disculpa por haber insinuado que no lo tomaba en cuenta, y la ojiverde asintió todavía dándole la espalda.

-Hai… tuvimos que plantear una serie de peticiones para mejorar la situación y afianzar la alianza junto con un contrato matrimonial, evitando en todo momento mencionar el nombre de mi futuro esposo, y al consejo le pareció aceptable así que dejaron de insistir en la guerra… ellos pusieron el plazo que tenía para casarme, pero también se me prohibió viajar a Konoha dado mi inminente compromiso. Gaara y Kankuro tuvieron que mover muchos hilos y cobrar suficientes favores para que se me permitiese venir a organizar los exámenes chuunin y buscar en esta última semana a mi futuro esposo… y si no encuentro con quien casarme, Suna declarará una inminente guerra aún en contra de la voluntad de mi hermano…

Durante algunos segundos, Temari permaneció callada, con la mirada perdida a través del paisaje que la ventana le proporcionaba. Al poder contarle aquello a alguien, no pudo menos que sentirse liberada, como si el peso del mundo no recayera más tan sólo sobre sus hombros…

-Me parece… que después de todo, el matrimonio rápido que buscas no es una completa locura- lo escuchó decir a su espalda justo después de uno de sus típicos suspiros de aburrimiento o resignación.

-¿En serio lo crees?- preguntó tratando de no sonar irónica, y estando punto de girar sobre sí misma para verlo a los ojos, pero su intento fue interrumpido en el momento en que repentinamente sintió los brazos del muchacho abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza junto a la suya…

-Sí… te agradezco que me contases todo, y debes saber que siempre puedes contar conmigo, hermosa mujer problemática- le susurró el Nara al oído, aprovechando la cercanía y aspirando el exquisito perfume que la rubia desprendía.

Se sentía realmente afortunado de saber que ella confiaba plenamente en él, y aunque hubiese tardado tanto en contarle aquellos detalles, a él lo único que le importaba era que si se lo había dicho era porque seguramente ya se había decidido por él…

Y mientras tanto Temari, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo a causa de la nula distancia entre el pelinegro y ella, se mordió ligeramente el labio y cerro los ojos en un intento de mantener el control de la situación… no podía dejar que los nervios la traicionasen en ese preciso momento.

-Es… lo menos que podía hacer ahora que sé de tus sentimientos Shikamaru… no hubiese sido justo para ti- explicó deteniendo sus manos sobre las del muchacho, en un intento de soltarse de tan cálido agarre y sin conseguirlo ya que el shinobi al adivinar lo que intentaba, la estrechó todavía más contra sí sonriendo, antes de tomarla por las manos y hacerla girar para quedar frente a frente.

-Ahora que mencionas mis sentimientos, hay un par de preguntas que quisiera hacerte… y que me gustaría que respondieses con un sí…

* * *

_OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Kami!!!!, ¿qué será eso que quiere preguntarle Shikamaru?!!! __Jajajaja xD_

_Estoy segura de que todos ustedes ya lo saben o por lo menos se imaginan! jejeje, pero, no podrán descubrirlo hasta el siguiente episodio de la búsqueda de Temari y que es mi deber anunciar, será el penúltimo!!!!!!!! *O*_

_Y k por cierto, ya tengo escrito y terminado ju ju ju *-*_

_Anyway, ¡millón de gracias por los reviwes dejados! {**Armen, Titxutemari, Naravillbs, valeryxxx29, anika san, immature girl**}, para ustedes estuvo dedicado este capitulo, y espero que les haya gustado este, donde como pudieron leer nos remontamos al pasado dejando en claro las causas que orillaron a Temari a buscar un matrimonio arreglado… ¿Qué creen que pase ahora en los últimos dos capítulos? Los dejo a su imaginación, porque no pienso darles adelanto jajajaja xD_

_Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, y espero los sigan dejando en los últimos capítulos! A ustedes no les cuesta casi nada, y para mi valen mucho n.n_

_Arigato godaimasu!!!! nOn_


	18. Casate Conmigo

_**Capitulo 18. Cásate conmigo**_

Temari sintió repentinamente la garganta seca.

Los ojos de Shikamaru tenían un brillo extraño que estaba poniéndola nerviosa, y sus manos sostenían las suyas con una calidez y una dulzura a la que estaba poco acostumbrada… sin olvidar mencionar que sentía su corazón a punto de salírsele con tan sólo imaginar la pregunta que el pelinegro estaba a punto de hacerle, porque estaba casi segura de que él iba a preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos…

-Shikamaru yo… preferiría que no preguntases nada más- pidió tras unos segundos en silencio, mientras ambos se veían a la cara… y lo vio sonreír de medio lado.

-Sólo serán dos preguntas, a las que espero respondas con un sí – insistió el domador de sombras disfrutando del suave tacto de las manos de la kunoichi, y encontrando muy divertido el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, que acabó por girar el rostro hacia un lado.

-Ya he tomado una decisión Shikamaru, tus dos preguntas están fuera de tiempo- replicó intentando soltarlo de las manos, y cuando creía haberlo conseguido, las sintió entonces sujetándola por el rostro para obligarla a verlo de nuevo a los ojos…

-¿No te parece injusto que decidas sin escucharme siquiera?- le preguntó con una sonrisa contenida, y justo cuando ella iba a responder, una voz a su espalda la interrumpió…

-Entonces creo que deberías escucharnos a ambos antes de decidir nada- replicó desde la ventana un muy serio Sai, consiguiendo captar de inmediato la verde mirada de la kunoichi, que soltándose de Shikamaru lo observó casi pasmada…

-Sai… ¿desde cuando…?

-Lo escuché todo, Temari, te ahorré que tuvieras que repetirlo una vez más- explicó el ANBU, entrando a la oficina y caminando hasta quedar a un paso de la chica.

Y es que, después del claro rechazo que la embajadora le había dado antes en el pasillo, el shinobi de Raíz, inconforme con el resultado de su intento, había decidido seguirlos y espiarlos desde el exterior de la oficina, en un intento de averiguar porqué era que Temari había preferido irse con el moreno…

-¡Esta era una plática privada Sai, no tenías ningún derecho! – reclamó repentinamente furiosa la ojiverde, fulminándolo con la mirada cargada completamente de reproche…

Y aunque Sai había imaginado aquella reacción, tan sólo atinó a pasar fugazmente la mirada de la mujer al hombre tras ella que también lo veía a él con el ceño fruncido. Era obvio que al heredero del clan Nara no le había gustado tampoco que se enterase de lo que ella había contado.

-Gomen ne- se disculpó finalmente, volviendo los ojos a los verdes de Temari, que a punto estuvo de abrir la boca para continuar reprendiéndolo, de no ser porque el ANBU se atrevió repentinamente a sujetarla por los hombros y a besarla ante la estupefacta mirada del Nara a su espalda…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Tsk… ese maldito de Sai va a pagármelas, dattebayo!- gritó Naruto lanzando la amenaza al aire mientras corría por las calles de Konoha en busca de su compañero de equipo.

Al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro lo había dejado completamente sólo en mitad de su importante discurso sobre la perseverancia, la furia lo había invadido orillándolo a salir a buscarlo para molerlo a golpes por dejarlo hablando solo…

Y justo cuando estaba comenzando a pensar que tendría que hacer mas clones de sombras para encontrarlo, el sonido de una explosión en la torre Hokage, seguido de mucho humo y la figura de Sai saltando por lo que antes era una ventana, le indicó la dirección donde debía acudir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Sai voy a matarte!

Temari escuchó el grito de Shikamaru fuerte y claro antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera caos, y en menos de lo que toma un parpadeo, la embajadora de Sunagakure no Sato se encontró cayendo sentada en el piso, cubriéndose con los brazos de la lluvia de astillas, polvo y humo que habían surgido de la destrucción de una pared y ventana por la que el par de shinobis de cabello negro habían saltado dispuestos a enfrentarse…

Y no fue hasta que el humo se hubo esparcido, que reaccionó ante lo que pasó: el furioso heredero del clan Nara, sujetándola abruptamente por el hombro la había jalado para apartarla del ANBU mientras iba acumulando todo el chakra que le fue posible en el puño de su mano derecha, que en seguida lanzó contra el otro pelinegro, que haciendo uso de toda la agilidad posible saltó en un giro hacia atrás escapando del golpe por la ventana, cuya pared fue alcanzada por el chakra acumulado de Shikamaru que la destruyó antes de saltar entre el humo y las astillas para perseguir al muchacho…

-¡Temari chan!, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el estruendoso Naruto, entrando por la recién hecha abertura en la pared, corriendo inmediatamente hacia ella, que aceptando la mano del rubio se puso de pie.

-Sí, estoy bien… ¿Dónde están Sai y Shikamaru?- preguntó haciendo el intento de acercarse a la pared destrozada, pero el hiperactivo jiinchuuriki la detuvo.

-Ellos están bien, Kiba y Akamaru los interceptaron y los separó justo a tiempo- le informó tratando de calmarla, y consiguiendo tan sólo que se sorprendiera más…

-¿Kiba, como que Kiba?- preguntó tratando de parecer calmada, aunque a Naruto le pareció un tanto desesperada…

-Si, ¡Kiba dattebayo!, él llegó antes que yo y sujetó a Shikamaru mientras que Akamaru atrapó a Sai… ¡Hoe, ¿Temari chan a donde vas?!- preguntó lo obvio, en cuanto vio a la kunoichi saltar a través del hueco de la pared, para aterrizar segundos después con gracia y sin ningún problema a unos metros del trío de shinobis, comprobando de inmediato que todos estaban separados y en perfecto estado…

A excepción de Sai, que permanecía acostado en el piso con un enorme y aparentemente enfadado Akamaru sobre él, y que no conforme con estarlo aplastando, le gruñía a escasos centímetros de la cara mostrándole los afilados dientes.

-Temari, ¿estás bien?- preguntó entonces Kiba, centrando su atención en la rubia, que mirándolos a los 3 con reproche asintió: estaba segura que ese pequeño incidente iba a traerles problemas con la Hokage… quien, como si la hubiesen convocado apareció justo detrás de ellos.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Otra vez se están peleando?!- reclamó en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal del palacio, con el rostro deformado absolutamente a causa de la furia… o eso fue al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de donde estaba Sai, y su rostro cambió por la incredulidad. -¿Qué demonios hace Sai ahí?- preguntó, pero ninguno de los presentes se atrevieron a verla a la cara y mucho menos darle explicaciones… por lo que la rubia de dorados ojos tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas… -¡A mi oficina todos, AHORA! – y dando un respingo, los involucrados respondieron de inmediato y al unísono.

-¡Hai Tsunade sama!

oOoOoOoOoOo

La tensión estaba en el aire, y Tsunade casi podría cortarla con un kunai.

Tres shinobis de Konoha, y una kunoichi de la arena eran los involucrados en todo ese problema. Problema, que si no solucionaba aquella misma tarde, atraería muchos problemas a la alianza con la aldea oculta de la Arena…

Y ella no quería problemas con Suna ni con su Kazekage.

-Entonces, ¿no van a decir nada?- cuestionó con el tono más neutro que pudo, pasando sus penetrantes ojos de uno a otro de sus muchachos, que se mantuvieron firmemente en silencio…

Y por alguna razón, tenía la certeza de que ninguno de ellos no estaban dispuestos a cooperar en lo más mínimo por las buenas…

-Tsunade sama- habló finalmente la kunoichi de Suna, consiguiendo captar la atención de la Hokage y al mismo tiempo del trío de chicos a su lado que discretamente la miraron…

-¿Si, Temari san?

-Hay algo importante de lo que debería hablarle...

Y arqueando ligeramente las cejas en señal de sorpresa, la Gondaime Hokage miró fugazmente a sus shinobis tratando de averiguar si eran ellos el tema, o era lo otro que esperaba que la embajadora confesara… y como los tres muchachos apenas y se removieron un poquito, decidió que si no la escuchaba, no iba a adivinar nunca lo que pasaba.

-Habla, te escucho –dijo animándola a hablar, pero la ojiverde bajó unos instantes la vista al suelo como si estuviese dudando…

-Tsunade sama, si no le importa, me gustaría primero hablar con ellos… en privado- se atrevió antes a solicitar, y aunque la voluptuosa rubia se sintió ligeramente desconcertada, acabó asintiendo.

-Vale, pueden hablar antes… cuando estés lista, llámame.

Y acto seguido, la Hokage salió de su oficina, dejando al grupo en santa paz.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Tsunade Obaachan!, ¿qué es lo que pasó allá adentro dattebayo?- cuestionó un muy curioso y metiche Naruto, saltando de un lado a otro frente a la Hokage, pero antes de que ella pudiese detener su hiperactividad con sus propias manos, un certero puñetazo en la cabeza del jiinchuuriki por parte de su compañera de equipo se le adelantó.

-¡Basta ya Naruto!- le reprendió molesta la pelirrosa, poco antes de golpearle, y en seguida miró a su maestra con preocupación…- Shissou, ¿está Sai bien? Me enteré que se vio involucrado en una nueva pelea entre Kiba y Shikamaru…

-Todos están bien, Temari me ha pedido unos instantes antes de hablar conmigo y explicarme a detalle todo lo ocurrido - fue todo lo que dijo la Gondaime, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia la puerta de la oficina por donde acababa de salir.

Tenía nuevas sospechas, mismas que esperaba poder resolver aquella misma tarde con esa charla pendiente con la embajadora de Suna…

Y antes de que Naruto y Sakura pegasen la oreja a la puerta para escuchar aquella charla privada, la rubia con la sien saltada, los sujetó por las orejas y se los llevó casi arrastrando del lugar sin importarle las quejas de ambos.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tras la partida de Tsunade sama, la kunoichi de ojos verdes se había posicionado frente a sus tres pretendientes, mirándolos a cada uno con calma, como meditando lo que estaba a punto de confesarles, aunque realmente estaba haciendo tiempo para que la Gondaime se alejase lo suficiente… después de todo, la estridente voz de Naruto no era algo que pudiese pasar desapercibida.

-Temari…

-No quiero excusas Sai – le interrumpió la rubia con autoridad en su voz, a pesar de que su rostro se mostraba tranquilo y sereno.

La voz de Naruto todavía podía escucharse en el pasillo, y no fue hasta que casi la dejo de escuchar, que retomó la palabra dirigiéndose a Sai.

-Estuvo mal lo que hiciste, escuchaste una plática privada que a ti no te concernía Sai… lo que escuchaste, es información secreta de alto grado e importancia en Suna, y yo como kunoichi de Suna, tendría el deber de matarte – le informó con frialdad al ANBU, que se sintió repentinamente clavado en el piso, incapaz de abrir siquiera la boca para replicar… y durante algunos segundos, todo se quedo en silencio hasta que la rubia volvió a hablar. - ¿Porqué lo hiciste Sai?, ¿porqué lo escuchaste todo?

Y ante lo obvio de la pregunta, Shikamaru bufó, y Kiba gruño, pensando ambos para si mismos que la pregunta ofendía la astucia de la rubia… aunque conociéndola como ellos la conocían, de pronto tuvieron el presentimiento de que Temari lo había preguntado con el único fin de darle al ANBU la oportunidad de confesarle lo que sentía… y aunque ellos no querían escuchar eso, no tuvieron más remedio que hacerlo.

-Porque creo que te amo, y me gustaría vivir contigo durante el resto de mi vida Temari, si te casaras tú conmigo, podría llegar a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo…

La mano de Temari se detuvo delicadamente sobre los labios del ANBU, dándole a entender que no necesitaba saber más. Y por algunos breves segundos, Sai sintió que no existía nada ni nadie más en el mundo que él y la hermosa rubia que le sonreía con una dulzura y una amabilidad que le calentaba el corazón y causara el sonrojo de sus mejillas…

-Arigato Sai

Le agradeció en un susurro que le pareció apenas audible a sus oídos, y regalándole a ella una de sus sonrisas verdaderas, asintió agradeciéndole también a ella la oportunidad de confesarle lo que sentía por ella, que instantes después, retrocedió el paso que había dado hacia el pelinegro, y giró ligeramente su rostro hacia el otro muchacho de ojos negros que había rehusado a ver lo que había pasado y se mantenía con los ojos cerrados…

-Y tú, ¿no vas a decir que esto es muy problemático Nara…?

Y ante esa extraña manera de dirigirse a él, Shikamaru abrió repentinamente los ojos y la miró con una de sus cejas perfectamente bien arqueadas.

¿Nara? ¿Ella lo había llamado por su apellido en lugar de llamarlo vago? Él podía soportar que lo llamase vago, bebé llorón, o incluso chico lágrimas, ¡pero de eso a que lo tratara como si no fuesen amigos y lo llamase por su apellido había un gran trecho…!

Y antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para reclamar ese repentino, la escuchó emitir una pequeña risa de diversión…

-Tranquilo, tan sólo quería asegurarme que tenía tu atención Shikamaru, no voy a comenzar a llamarte ahora por tu apellido – le confesó ella, y acto seguido el pelinegro suspiró y se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca que se masajeo ligeramente.

-Si serás problemática mujer… ya deberías saber que respetaré tu decisión sea cual sea, y que puedes contar conmigo siempre – le aseguró él con seriedad. Sabía que independientemente cualquier cosa que dijera cualquiera de los tres, Temari ya había tomado la decisión y no la harían cambiar de opinión…

Y asintiendo ligeramente, ella le regaló una dulce mirada cargada de todo el agradecimiento que sentía por haberla ayudado… y después, miró con tranquilidad al castaño a su lado, que se mantenía con la vista hacia la pared a su costado, en un intento de darles privacidad a los demás.

-Y tú Kiba, ¿estás satisfecho con lo que hiciste? Que no creas que no estaba enterada de tus intenciones- preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos en un intento por mostrarse inconforme con el castaño, aunque su voz delataba que realmente no estaba enfadada o molesta con el Inuzuka, que tras dejar escapar un suspiro la miró también con serenidad…

-Ya te lo había dicho antes Temari, iba a luchar por ti hasta el final- le aseguró ya sin preocuparse si quiera de sonreírle seductoramente…

Su último intento de conseguir quedarse con ella había sido un fracaso al Shikamaru y Sai aceptar seguir hasta el final aún a sabiendas de los motivos y causas que movían a la ojiverde, le había ya confirmado lo que sabía de antemano: él había perdido y no tenia caso seguir intentando hacer nada para que ella cambiase de opinión…

Y aunque vio también en los ojos de la rubia la gratitud que le profesaba, no podía evitar sentirse derrotado y ni siquiera un tanto animado por haberlo intentado… porque a final de cuentas había perdido, y eso era lo único que a Inuzuka Kiba le importaba.

Durante un par de minutos, el silencio reinó nuevamente en la habitación.

Temari, después de haberlos escuchado, sabía que era el momento de darles a conocer el resultado de su decisión. Después de todo, era lo que ellos estaban esperando, era por lo que ellos en su momento habían peleado… y era por lo que ella había solicitado hablar con ellos antes de hablar con la Hokage.

Así que, reuniendo todo el valor que poseía, volvió a mirarlos a los tres a la cara aunque ya no con una sincera sonrisa. Había llegado el momento de ponerse seria, de volver a mostrarse como la kunoichi orgullosa que era. Había llegado el momento de dejar atrás a la mujer que ellos habían intentado conquistar, y mostrar a la kunoichi honorable que había tomado la decisión que iba a seguir. Ya no había espacio para el sentimentalismo minutos antes demostrado…

-En nombre de Sunagakure no Sato, yo, Sabaku no Temari, la embajadora designada a Konoha y hermana del Gondaime Kazekage, quiero agradecer a los tres por sus intenciones y ayuda prestadas para el fortalecimiento de la alianza… como embajadora de Suna, se perfectamente el poder que representaría esta alianza a ustedes y sus clanes, pero como mujer que soy, también se perfectamente que ninguno de ustedes se ofreció con intenciones de beneficiarse a ustedes o a sus clanes… y me siento muy honrada al ser la inspiración de esos sentimientos…

Durante unos segundos, Temari decidió permanecer en silencio. Aquello de verdad significaba mucho para ella, que jamás se hubiese imaginado ser el "objeto del deseo" de tres atractivos hombres que estaban llenos de cualidades…

Ella, que siempre había sido vista como un mero símbolo de poder por la familia a la que pertenecía, de verdad les agradecía el haberla hecho sentir no como un objeto, sino como una persona, como una mujer a la que alguien podía llegar a amar… pero todavía tenía orgullo y aquello no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a decirles abiertamente.

Así que, esperando que ellos no hubiesen podido interpretar sus palabras de agradecimiento, y mirándolos a los tres y a la vez a ninguno, se dispuso a terminar de una buena vez lo que había empezado…

-De verdad muchas gracias… yo… en verdad me hubiese gustado mucho poder aceptarlos a todos… pero si tengo que elegir entre uno… si tengo que elegir entre Kiba, Sai o Shikamaru yo… yo... yo lo siento mucho, pero no puedo aceptar a ninguno de los tres.

Y una vez dicho esto, Temari salió de aquella amplia habitación, con la frente en alto y sin que ninguno de los muchachos se atreviese a detenerla… y por primera vez, aún en contra de sus actos, la embajadora de Suna imploró que alguien la detuviera, que él le sostuviera de la mano y le interrogara sus motivos, que la siguiera y la detuviera, ¡que Shikamaru apareciera, la sujetara por la muñeca y la obligase a verlo a la cara…!

Pero ninguno de los tres shinobis la detuvo, ni Shikamaru salió tras de ella para seguirla por los largos y vacíos pasillos de la torre del Hokage, dejándola a ella profundamente desilusionada…

* * *

_Venga, gente! que ya se que no se esperaban la continuación hasta el domingo, pero no me pude resistir!_

_Y de seguro, esta vez hubiesen preferido no saber aún la respuesta de Temari todavía, ¿verdad? Muajajaja si ke soy mala ju ju ju xP y miren que sí me estuve planteando dejarles pendiente la respuesta para el siguiente capítulo jajaja xD ¿qué hubiesen preferido? A ver coméntenme xD_

_Anyway, {Immature, Titxutemari, Temari-vc, Armen, Anika san, Akeshi}, gracias por los reviwes! Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y perdonen mi maldad porque no pude evitarla xD_

_Y no se pierdan el final dentro de 2 semanas! Y recuerden ke valgo más viva ke muerta jajaja xD los quiero n.n_


	19. Lo que Encontró Temari

_Bueno, lo prometido. Este es el capítulo final del fict, así que ¡disfrutenlo! _

_{gracias especiales a Vane-chan, Titxutemari, AisakaTaiga, Immature-girl, armen y girl-Hatake95 por dejarme reviews del capitulo anterior n.n}_

* * *

_**Capitulo 19. Lo que encontró Temari**_

Kiba, Sai y Shikamaru permanecieron inmóviles y en silencio tras aquella confesión. Sorprendidos, impactados, desilusionados…

La más hermosa mujer de Suna, aquella por la que tanto habían hecho en los últimos días, esa por la que habían incluso peleado entre ellos, finalmente los había rechazado a los tres…

A los tres.

Sin poder mantener por más tiempo una falsa seriedad, Inuzuka Kiba se permitió finalmente sonreír tan socarronamente como le era posible. Si bien había tenido claro desde siempre, que ella no iba a aceptarlo a él, jamás se hubiese esperado que la orgullosa Temari rechazase también a Shikamaru quien casi desde el principio había sido su mayor rival. Después de todo, él sabía de esa "amistad" que tan fuertemente los unía…

-Así que nos han rechazado… no sólo a mí, sino a los tres… ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado, verdad? - comenzó a burlarse con descaro el castaño, pensando egoístamente sólo en sí mismo. Y al ver a Shikamaru hacer una mueca de desagrado, se sintió profundamente más satisfecho…

-Esa problemática…- susurró más para sí que para los demás el pelinegro de la coleta alta, bufando y dándose media vuelta dispuesto a salir…

Pero ni Kiba ni Sai se lo iban a poner tan fácil, por lo que, sujetándolo ambos shinobis por los brazos, lo mantuvieron en aquella habitación para evitar que la siguiese para hacerla cambiar de opinión…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Tsunade sama…

Repentinamente, la suave pero decidida voz de Temari, interrumpió los regaños de la rubia de dorados ojos hacia su discípula Sakura Haruno y el ninja hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki, quienes al ver a la embajadora en la azotea, intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad e inquietud…

Ninguno de los tres esperaba verla llegar sola.

-¿Lo has arreglado ya, Temari?- cuestionó con parsimonia la Hokage, mirándola avanzar a paso lento antes de echar una mirada hacia atrás. Parecía que la ojiverde hubiese esperado la aparición de alguien…

-Hai Tsunade sama- respondió después de exhalar un hondo suspiro, aparentemente de decepción, antes de clavar sus ojos verde aguamarina en los dorados de la Kage, que asintió con vehemencia.

-Entonces dime, ¿qué es eso tan importante que querías contarme?- cuestionó con autoridad y a la vez con paciencia, antes de echar una ojeada por sobre su hombro para comprobar que tanto Naruto como Sakura todavía permanecían ahí con la oreja bien levantada para escuchar todos los detalles…- ¡¿Y ustedes que hacen todavía aquí?! ¡Creí haberles dicho bien claro que este era un tema importante y no se admitían metiches ni chismosos!- gritó como una fiera, volteando para fulminarlos con la mirada y consiguiendo que de inmediato los dos miembros del equipo Kakashi presentes, dieran tremendo sobresalto antes de salir corriendo por donde Temari había aparecido…

Y fue entonces que la embajadora de Suna dejó caer la bomba sobre la Gondaime…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¿A dónde crees que vas Shika?- cuestionó Kiba usando un tono de voz que indicaba autoridad, soltándolo al notar el apoyo del ANBU, quien a su lado se mantenía inexpresivo sin verles las caras…

-Dijiste que ibas a respetar su decisión, y siguiéndola no cumplirás con tu palabra- le recordó con sutileza, aunque apretaba con excesiva fuerza el brazo de su rival. Sentía algo en contra del Nara, un sentimiento que al parecer acababa de descubrir y que más tarde se preocuparía por definir… y Shikamaru gruñendo se soltó con brusquedad de él.

-¿¡Es que no se dan cuenta de lo que ella ha hecho!?- gritó perdiendo ante ellos la templanza, y abalanzándose sobre Sai sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Van a matarla!, ¡¿es eso lo que quieren?! ¿¡De verdad prefieren que esté muerta a que se case conmigo!?

Shikamaru destilaba furia por todos y cada uno de sus poros. Sus ojos chispeaban de coraje, tal vez un poco de impotencia, pero principalmente indignación. Nunca hubiese esperado que aquellos que se decían sus rivales fuesen tan orgullosos para preferir ver muerta a la rubia de ojos verdes antes de no tenerla…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Así que quieren la guerra… –repitió con calma Tsunade, sin mostrar la más mínima preocupación, cosa que Temari notó pero se ahorró la molestia de comentar.

La Gondaime había escuchado con atención sobre la situación por la que pasaban en Suna: la desconfianza del consejo, los intentos del Kazekage por evitar el desastre, el matrimonio arreglado sobre el cual la mujer ya había comenzado a sospechar desde que Kiba había solicitado el permiso… y finalmente la decisión tomada por Temari respecto a lo último…

Durante algunos minutos, ninguna de las dos rubias dijeron nada.

Una a la expectativa de lo que ocurriese, y la otra meditando lo que tendría que hacer para evitar la inminente guerra… y cuando un fuerte viento arrasó con las hojas que caían de los árboles, Tsunade volvió a mirar atentamente a Temari, hablando con decisión.

-¿Es tu última palabra Temari?, ¿estas segura que no quieres cambiar de opinión…?

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso de nosotros? Por supuesto que no queremos que la maten, ¡pero es Temari, Shikamaru, ella debe tener un último plan o de lo contrario no te habría rechazado a ti también!- replicó indignado Kiba.

¡Por supuesto que ni él ni Sai querían ver muerta a la chica!, ¡al contrario, ellos querían verla con vida aunque no los eligiera...! Pero tal había sido el impacto de ese rechazo, que por un momento lo habían olvidado…

Soltando con brusquedad a Sai, el domador de sombras se llevó con desesperación una mano a la frente. Kiba no entendía, simplemente no entendía…

-¡Kuso, ella no tiene más planes Kiba, éste era el último y el más desesperado!- replicó sintiendo como si su propia vida se escapase de sus manos. Tenía que salir inmediatamente de ahí, tenía que ir tras ella, tenía que detenerla…

Y sintiendo la misma preocupación que en ese momento embriagaba a Shikamaru, Sai se adelantó a Kiba, apoyando con decisión su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero, que al voltear vio a los otros dos esbozar una diminuta sonrisa de resignación…

-Ve por ella Shikamaru, sálvala y… haz todo lo que puedas para hacerla feliz…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Responde Temari, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?- insistió con parsimonia Tsunade, manteniendo los ojos fijos en cada uno de los movimientos de la embajadora que momentáneamente parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

Estaba preocupada, se mostraba insegura, Temari en verdad dudaba…

-Tsunade sama yo… yo nunca quise obligar a nadie… siempre pensé que esta sería como cualquier otra misión, que podía llevarla a cabo aunque implicase un sacrificio de mi parte…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Aquello bastó para que Shikamaru saliera de la oficina de la Hokage, corriendo como si no existiera un mañana.

Sintiendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos y la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, el pelinegro corrió por todos los largos y vacíos pasillos de aquella enorme torre, rogándole a Kami sama poder llegar a tiempo antes de que la embajadora y la Gondaime se marcharan…

Él tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que detenerla, tenía que hacerlo ahora que sabía como ayudarla… ahora que tenía un nuevo plan…

Con el corazón desbocado, Shikamaru dio la vuelta en el último recodo de aquel largo pasillo y accedió a las largas escaleras que desembocaban al exterior. La blanca luz del día le indicaba que su meta estaba cerca, tan sólo a unos escasos metros…

-... aunque implicase un sacrificio de mi parte… por eso se lo prometí a Gaara…

Al escuchar aquello en la voz de Temari en el exterior, el muchacho más que tranquilizarse, se lo alentó a correr todavía más veloz… él no iba a permitir ese sacrificio, él no la iba a dejar morir, no a Temari, a su muy amada Temari…

-¡Temari…!

La voz de Shikamaru, fuerte y clara se escuchó a espaldas de la rubia de Suna, provocándole un vuelco en el corazón que la hizo interrumpir sus palabras, animándola a girarse y ver el momento justo en que el pelinegro, con la respiración agitada a más no poder debido al esfuerzo, apareció en la azotea de aquel edificio…

-Shi… Shikamaru ¿qué haces aquí…?

-Mendokusai… ¡eres una tonta si creías que iba a quedarme sin hacer nada mientras te veía morir, mujer problemática…!

El reclamo de Shikamaru acalló al instante cualquier cosa que Temari estuviera a punto de decir. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan alterado como estaba, con su pecho subir y bajar tan repentinamente a causa de la agitada respiración, con su rostro contraído en una mueca de molestia, de enojo… y viéndolo avanzar hacia ella en silencio, Temari sintió como aumentaban los latidos de su propio corazón…

-De verdad eres una tonta si creías que iba a quedarme tan tranquilo sabiendo que ibas a morir Temari, una tonta de verdad al no confiar en que se me podría ocurrir un plan… una tonta si creías que no iba a luchar por tu amor hasta el final… una tonta si creías que iba a dejarte ir así como así…

Y deteniéndose a menos de un paso de ella, Shikamaru sujetó el hermoso rostro de Temari entre sus manos, observando por unos instantes aquellos preciosos ojos verdes llenos repentinamente de lágrimas, y finalmente, besándola intensamente en los labios, demostrándole con ese gesto cuan grande era el amor que sentía hacia ella…

-Espera… Shikamaru espera…- pidió la rubia con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el varonil pecho, en un vano intento por terminar aquel delicioso beso y siendo acalladas sus palabras por los labios del pelinegro que apenas y sacudió la cabeza negativamente…

-No tengas miedo Temari… no tengas miedo del amor que sientes -le pidió entre besos el muchacho, negándose a soltarla, deleitándose con el dulce sabor de esos apetitosos labios… - yo quiero hacerte feliz… cásate conmigo Temari, onegai, di que sí…

Y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Shikamaru esperó la respuesta que rogaba poder oír, esperando profundamente que su problemática rubia dejara a un lado todo el orgullo, todo el miedo… que aceptara abiertamente los sentimientos que mantenía escondidos hacia él…

Y aún sosteniendo el perfecto rostro entre sus manos, le impidió que pudiera bajar la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar el perder contacto visual con esos hermosos y cristalinos ojos que se ocultaron tras sus párpados…

-No se trata de si te amo o no Shikamaru, porque sí te amo… pero yo no estoy lista para el matrimonio…- susurró sintiendo al instante vergüenza de sí misma.

Vergüenza de no poder cumplir la promesa que había hecho a sus hermanos, de que su propio miedo al fracaso le impidiera salvarlos a ellos y a ella misma de la muerte… porque Temari tenía miedo a sufrir lo que su madre había padecido durante el matrimonio con su padre, a pesar de saber perfectamente que el amor que sentía era más que correspondido…

-Serás problemática – susurró Shikamaru con voz tranquila, consiguiendo que Temari lo viese de nuevo a la cara, encontrándose con una pequeña pero muy cálida sonrisa que el moreno le regalaba… - eso ya lo sabía mujer…

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?- preguntó repentinamente desconcertada, tomando las manos del muchacho entre las suyas para separarse un paso, y viéndolo a él después llevando sus manos a los labios para besarlas…

-Fácil, cuando me pediste ayuda para buscarte un marido me diste muchas especificaciones que de pronto eran contradictorias… y además, si hubieses querido de verdad un matrimonio no hubieras rechazado de principio a Kiba- le explicó como si fuera todo claro como el agua, y consiguiendo que la kunoichi se sonrojara y desviara la vista hacia un lado…

Se había olvidado que Shikamaru era un verdadero genio.

-Entonces, ahora que aceptas que me amas, ¿vas a decir que sí?- insistió el muchacho, buscando de nueva cuenta los verdes ojos de la mujer que tanto amaba, y que en ese momento estuvo muy a punto de darle la espalda al Nara en un intento por ocultar el sonrojo, pero él previendo ese movimiento volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos para hacerla que lo viese directamente…- di que sí, onegai… o de lo contrario el plan que tengo no va a funcionar…

-¿Plan… cual plan?- preguntó al instante, movida por la curiosidad, aunque intentando parecer desinteresada y elevando una de sus finas cejas… y celebrando que la rubia había picado el anzuelo, desvió la vista y se llevó una mano a la nuca fingiendo una falta de interés… como tan bien sabía él hacer.

-Bueno, si respondieras mi propuesta de manera afirmativa, quizás podría contártelo… si no, no veo el caso de hacerlo…- sugirió a modo de chantaje con tal naturalidad que a Temari de inmediato le exasperó. Y llevándose ambas manos a las caderas y lo miró con orgullo y altivez reflejado en su rostro.

-¿Ah, si?, pues yo creo que si no me lo dices ahora mismo, yo podría no responderte ni ahora ni nunca Shikamaru…- y observando de reojo la forma en que la embajadora había arqueado ambas cejas en ese gesto suyo de reto y enfado… el ojinegro no pudo menos que sonreír de medio lado antes de volver a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y depositar sobre esos exquisitos labios un tierno y dulce beso que le fue correspondido como todos los otros…

-Me encanta cuando me das ordenes…- susurró separando un instante sus labios de los de ella, y consiguiendo que ella le sonriera…

-¿Cuál es el plan, genio?- preguntó mirándole con dulzura, y tras darle un pequeño beso más en los labios le confesó lo que había pensado:

-Soy el heredero de un prestigioso clan Temari, francamente, no sería extraño que tu padre y el mío hubiesen hecho una alianza matrimonial a nuestras espaldas, o en todo caso, estando yo en el vientre materno, ¿no crees…?

Por un momento, Temari casi se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Aquel era su ingenioso plan? ¡Por Kami, que era lo mismo que ella había pensado y sugerido pero llevado a un momento ficticio ocurrido en el pasado…!

Casi bufando de indignación por la falta de creatividad de Shikamaru, arremetió contra su imitación de idea…

-Y según tú, ¿por qué ninguno de los dos lo sabía? Normalmente, por si no lo sabes, cuando se hace un arreglo matrimonial, desde muy pequeño los padres siempre le informan y recuerdan a sus hijos para que estén concientes de cual es su destino, genio- le echó en cara el pequeño detalle que parecía no haber tenido en cuenta, pero la verdad era que para Shikamaru no había un solo factor que le pasara desapercibido… y sonriéndole de medio lado continuó con su explicación.

-Pues por si tu no lo sabías, existen acuerdos secretos que no son revelados al heredero hasta poco antes de que éste comience a capacitarse en las actividades propias del cargo como jefe del clan, y además, muchas veces en este tipo de matrimonios, la boda se retraza hasta que el heredero tome posesión de su cargo... ¿no crees que es muy conveniente para nosotros?

Y durante un par de segundos, Temari se quedó en absoluto silencio, sintiendo sus mejillas arder… se había sonrojado al darse cuenta lo profundamente enamorado que el muchacho estaba de ella. De otra manera no podría explicar que estuviera dispuesto a esperarla un tiempo más mientras se adaptaba a la idea de que en su matrimonio iba a ser muy feliz…

-¿Y tus padres Shikamaru, qué crees que digan tus padres?- replicó en un intento por hacerlo desistir, pero el muchacho se encogió apenas de hombros…

-Mendokusai… mi madre quizás se vuelva loca de la felicidad… y mi padre, pues seguro que se irá a celebrar al bar… - y al ver la decisión dibujada en el varonil rostro, la seguridad con que afirmaba todo aquello, Temari no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa sincera…

Era cierto. Ella sabía perfecto que Yoshino y Shikaku Nara les darían a ambos su bendición… y lo sabía, porque gracias a ellos, Temari se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que en secreto habían ido creciendo en su pecho por Shikamaru…

Sí, de no haber sido por Yoshino Nara, ella nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de cuanto amaba a ese muchacho que tenía frente a ella… y finalmente, abrazándolo con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del muchacho, dijo lo único que podía decir en ese momento…

-Sí Shikamaru, si quiero casarme contigo…

Y sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo, el heredero del prestigioso clan Nara, sujetó a su prometida por la cintura en un fuerte abrazo lleno de gozo y promesas de felicidad…

-Entonces permítanme ser la primera en felicitarlos por su compromiso…

Y al escuchar la voz de Tsunade, el par de enamorados se soltaron de inmediato, encarando a la Hokage más rojos que un tomate… y la mujer de ojos dorados, que había estado observando en silencio todo aquello, no pudo menos que reír a carcajada limpia ante aquella reacción del par de tórtolos, que intercambiando unas discretas miradas, se sonrieron al tiempo que se tomaban de la mano…

Al menos, ya se habían ahorrado las explicaciones a la Gondaime…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un par de días después, en Suna, el Kazekage en compañía del heredero del clan Nara y futuro cuñado, informaba al consejo sobre el matrimonio arreglado en secreto entre el actual jefe del clan Nara y el Yondaime Kazekage hacía más de 16 años, además de la indemnización que Konoha ofrecía como respaldo a dicho clan por la pérdida de su princesa… y que por supuesto, fue esto último lo que consiguió animar más a los ancianos. Y viendo sonreír satisfechos al grupo de concejales, que al instante brindaron su apoyo a la unión, Sabaku no Gaara, dio por terminada aquella reunión, quedando también muy satisfecho y aliviado al saber que finalmente se había evitado una inútil y absurda guerra…

-¿Y bien?, ¿aceptaron el matrimonio así de fácil?- preguntó de pronto Kankuro entrando junto con Temari al salón justo después de que el último de los ancianos del consejo se marchara. Acto seguido, el pelirrojo de ojos verdes asintió solemnemente.

-Estaban tan entusiasmados con las misiones que ni preguntaron cuando se llevará acabo el matrimonio- le informó viendo a su hermana suspirar de alivio, y casi por un breve segundo, ella pudo verlo intentando sonreír…- Kankuro, lleva la caja de misiones a mi oficina- ordenó el Kazekage emprendiendo la marcha, y consiguiendo que el castaño arrugara el ceño.

-¿Y porqué he de cargar la caja yo?- replicó mirando de reojo al Nara, que con las manos en los bolsillos veía como su hermana comenzaba a recoger los papeles que los ancianos habían dejado… y Gaara, deteniéndose unos instantes en el umbral de la puerta, miró a su hermano por sobre su hombro y dijo…

-¿Acaso quieres seguir haciendo más misiones de rango D?- y acto seguido, el marionetista tomó la caja llena de pergaminos y salió tras su hermano sin rechistar… dejando por fin solos a los recién comprometidos que durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio…

-Ya no te puedes retractar- dijo sin la menor preocupación Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio de pronto, pero Temari ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero dame una sola razón para hacerlo y créeme que no dudaré- respondió con orgullo la rubia, y al instante sintió los fuertes brazos de Shikamaru rodeándola por la cintura en un cálido abrazó, seguido de la suave voz en su oído que la hizo estremecer por un segundo…

-Problemática…- susurró él antes de depositar un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla sonrojada de ella.- Temari, todavía hay algo que quiero preguntarte- anunció soltando un poco el abrazo, permitiéndole a ella girarse para quedar de frente a él, estando aún entre sus brazos. La ojiverde sonreía.

-¿Y qué es?- cuestionó a su vez, pasándole los brazos por sobre los hombros correspondiendo el abrazo, y Shikamaru sonrió también.

-¿Porqué decidiste ser tú quien debía casarse y no alguno de tus hermanos, si desde el principio sabías que no buscabas un matrimonio?- preguntó con curiosidad, y tras poner una cara de meditación, la hermana del Kazekage se encogió de hombros.

-Kankuro es un mujeriego, y Gaara no es precisamente el mejor prospecto para casarse a pesar de su título como Kage, además, soy la mayor – respondió sin ningún problema, dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz antes de soltarse de él y retomar los papeles para disponerse a salir de la sala de juntas.

Y arqueando una de sus cejas, Shikamaru resignado, confirmó lo que ya sospechaba: Sabaku no Temari, la mujer más problemática del mundo, su futura esposa, nunca aceptaría ante él que si se había metido en todo ese problema, había sido porque en el fondo estaba buscando al hombre que pudiera hacerla inmensamente feliz…

Y sonriendo para sí mismo, la siguió en silencio, satisfecho de haberla ayudado a encontrar y descubrir que ese hombre que era él…

**¿Fin?**

* * *

_Bueno… _

_Yo ya se que a lo mejor todos esperaban ver la boda de Shikamaru y Temari, pero la verdad me pareció más conveniente no ponerlo… porque, como dijo Shikamaru, si realmente ella hubiese querido casarse no hubiera puesto tantos pero's a Kiba… pero al menos está comprometida con el Nara, así que no pueden quejarse demasiado jajaja xD_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews a lo largo de la historia, no saben el gusto ke me da ke leyeran mi fict, y ya para finalizar les digo que…_

_¡El 4 de septiembre es mi cumpleaños, y ese día les regalaré el verdadero final del fict! __Que no soy tan mala para dejárselos ahí jajaja xD aunque bueno, más bien será un pequeño epílogo, nada demasiado largo._

_Sigan dejando reviews! (si consigo llegar a los 100 reviews antes de las 2 semanas, les adelanto la última actualización xD) y de paso, vayan a leer las otras historias en las que estoy trabajando! {No toques a mi hermana con Shikamaru, Temari y Gaara}, {Sólo déjate amar, con Kiba, Temari y Shikamaru}, y {Cuando llega la muerte, con Hinata y Gaara}._

_Los quiero, besos! n.n_


	20. Epílogo

_Bueno, bueno... por fin nos llegó el final._

_Lamento no haber podido subir el breve epílogo el viernes como prometí, pero el servidor me marcaba error y no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para remediarlo... _

_Anyway, sin más que agregar {además de los agradecimientos super ultra hiper especiales a **Titxutemari, vane-chan, immature-girl, Temari-vc, Armen y Psyke **que me dejaron review del antepenúltimo capítulo}, los dejo con lo úlitmo que se me ocurrió para esta historia esperando que les guste... {más comentarios de la autora al final, muajajaja xD}_

_**

* * *

**_

Epilogo.

_Konoha, tres años después…_

.

Temari, admirándose frente al espejo, no podía estar más satisfecha de su apariencia…

El perfecto kimono blanco estaba impecable… su curiosa melena rubia estaba por una vez en su vida arreglada en un elegante peinado que le había costado unas cuantas lágrimas… su rostro estaba radiante y apenas coloreado por suaves colores… sí, en general, Temari lucía perfecta, hermosa y perfecta…

-Temari, hija, ¿ya estas lista?

La suave voz de Yoshino Nara la hizo apartar la vista del espejo, para encontrarse con el rostro sereno de su suegra, que la veía casi con embelezo.

-De verdad que estas hermosa… Shikamaru se va a desmayar en cuanto te vea - casi aseguró con orgullo la castaña, consiguiendo que su nuera sonriera antes de volver la vista hacia su reflejo en el espejo…

-Yoshino san… estoy nerviosa…- confesó, tratando de controlar sus nervios. La matriarca Nara avanzó hasta ella, deteniéndose su lado, y mirándola también a través del reflejo.

-Es completamente normal querida, cuando yo me casé con Shikaku, estuve a punto de salir corriendo por los nervios…

-¿Y como es que no lo hizo?- preguntó volteando a verla a la cara, y ella le sonrió con toda la dulzura que era posible…

-Solo tuve que verlo de pie ahí, esperándome frente al altar… y estoy segura de que en cuanto tú veas a mi Shikamaru ahí esperándote, tus nervios desaparecerán…- y acto seguido, Temari abrazó a esa fuerte mujer, con el cariño que tan sólo podía profesársele a una madre… - Andando, tus hermanos esperan afuera para escoltarte

Interrumpió Yoshino el abrazo, antes de que las traicioneras lágrimas arruinaran su maquillaje y el de la chica a la que ya consideraba desde hacía tres años como su hija, para verla asentir con una preciosa sonrisa cargada de agradecimiento, y así salir de aquella habitación para tomar su lugar al lado de su esposo e hijo…

Entonces Temari respiró profundo en repetidas ocasiones para tratar todavía de calmarse. Ella sabía que Yoshino tenía razón, que con tan sólo ver a Shikamaru, todas sus inquietudes y sus dudas desaparecerían… porque ese vago le había dejado muy en claro que los dos estaban destinados a pasar la vida juntos… porque él era todo lo que ella había estado buscando… Shikamaru era todo lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz…

Y conciente de haber encontrado eso que durante tiempo había estado buscando, Temari cruzó aquella habitación, saliendo al encuentro de sus sonrientes hermanos que habían viajado de Suna hasta Konoha para acompañarla en tan importante celebración…

Sus dos hermanos, que vestidos con la elegancia que requería sus rangos, la escoltaron uno a cada lado, sonrientes, entre las filas de asistentes que volteando a sus espaldas la vieron ingresar a la sala de ceremonias…

Y al fondo de aquel pasillo lleno de familiares y amigos, Temari vio a Shikamaru, a su amado Shikamaru que embelezado, la veía acercarse a él, paso a paso, ansiando poder tenerla ya a su lado para poder decir finalmente juntos: _sí, acepto…_

**FIN**

* * *

_Wiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! *O*_

_OMG, OMG, OMG!_

_Ahora sí, hemos llegado al final del fict… espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi sencillamente me encantó, aunque ya se que hubeiran deseado poder ver más sobre el futuro de esta parejita maravillosa que forman Shikamaru y Temari, pero digamos que no me sentía especialmente inspirada para entrar en detalles jajaja... además, siempre puedo escribir mas ficts xP_

_En fin, este es un fict al que le tengo mucho cariño, porque me ha dado muchas satisfacciones, y después de mas o menos un año de estarlo escribiendo, ahora que lo veo terminado me siento contenta y muy satisfecha de lo que se ha logrado. Agradezco enormemente cada uno de los reviews que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme con cada capítulo, y que realmente me alentaban a seguir escribiendo, de verdad muchas gracias a todos, que me encantaria nombrarlos a todos como muestra de mi agradecimiento, pero como ya casi lelgo a los 100 reviews, me da un tanto de flojera... ¡peor saben que a quienes han comentado de verdad que se los agradesco! xD_

_Y bueno, ya para finalizar, los invito a que sigan leyendo mis otros ficts, que desde mi perspectiva, son igual de buenos que éste jajajaja, ¡los kiero y dejen un último review! n.n_


End file.
